<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gateway (Senkuxfem!reader) by bakuslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520610">Gateway (Senkuxfem!reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuslut/pseuds/bakuslut'>bakuslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, degradation kink, senkuu pines, sex therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuslut/pseuds/bakuslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku Ishigami has had a bombshell pining for him since highschool and even throughout his years in his undergraduate university, for some reason unbeknownst to him— and yet he can’t ignore her enough in school. How will he avoid her in the Stone World?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Tsukasa Shishiou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“(This is spoken in English.)”<br/>17+<br/>i’m not gonna do the whole arc<br/>i just want senku smut<br/>lmao<br/>bnhavibes on tumblr<br/>please leave comments!!!<br/>henlo i am here to say i’m changing the ages to where when the World Turns To Stone™️ you are actually in college, not highschooolll okay bye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ishigami family had always been close to yours. In proximity, that is. Living next door to one of the most famous astronauts and his super nerd of a son wasn’t something most people in Japan would freak out over. But coming from America, and seeing just how recklessly attractive this astronaut and his teen son were— you could never *not* brag about your relationship with them to your friends back home. The times your mother sent them dinner or offered time to check in on Senku when his dad was off training, not that he needed to be checked in on; he would just forget to eat sometimes because he spends so much time focusing on his inventions and projects he wouldn’t count the amount of energy he was burning per minute like he was supposed to. (It keeps the brain working in the background whilst doing a task, according to the geek)</p><p> Sometimes he’d forget about house chores, and your mother decided it meant that she had to bring you along so you could clean while she stocked the kitchen for the forgetful boy. Her crude way of trying to get you with him.</p><p>“(Mom, seriously? I’d rather just bring him food and remind him to clean the house. You don’t have to give him snacks!)” you scold silently in the grocery store.</p><p>“(Hush now, there’s a growing young man with a handsome father that needs food!)” She’d tease, looking back at your slightly flushed face as she would grab at the bags of cookies and crackers. “Besides, the Ishigami family has done a lot for us while we’ve been here. I’m indebted to them indefinitely.”</p><p> Her tone dropped as she mentioned them— reminiscent of the first days the two of you had come to Japan— and the way the other families on the block treated you. Single mothers are frowned upon by other mothers, thinking there needed to be a man in the house to keep the family together. But single fathers were cherished— and quite spoiled, by all the elder women in the neighborhood. </p><p>They’d bake Byakuya goods of all kinds, handcraft him and Senku scarves or knit sweaters in the cold winter, and bring them tea when catching them out in the yard making whatever it is Senku came up with. But when your mother struggled to find her way around town, or lost some item she didn’t know the word for, the cold shoulder kept her from asking anybody for help. It wasn’t until Byakuya started leaving more often that they noticed who happened to have spare keys to the house, mended the lawn, and was spotted driving you and Senku to school that the neighbors stopped their antics.</p><p>Of course, other rumors spread about the two, but your mother found it hilarious. She was openly lesbian, and you knew Byakuya only found it comforting to have a friend that was also a single parent to discuss the struggles and achievements of the life. He wasn’t the type to make friendship awkward by trying to make it something else.</p><p>You wouldn’t say you were hard to deal with, just... not the easiest. With how dangerously you flirted with people, and the times she’d caught you with someone in your room back in America, not to mention you had developed her curves and sun-kissed beige skin, and the curly lashes that got her into trouble as well in her youth— You were definitely <em>a handful</em>... <strike>or two~</strike></p><p>Things were different with Senku, however. She’d go as far as physically toss you at him if she didn’t create boundaries for herself! She knew you found him attractive, constant teasing about it had you well aware, and she wanted you to not make her same mistakes and marry somebody as brilliant and witty as him. Had she been straight she would’ve snatched his dad up your first year here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> You were seniors in College now, Grad School but a few months away, and her sudden passing hadn’t halted you from your studies.</p><p>Senku thought it was admirable of you to push your focus into a harder gear after the accident happened. Although death was common and bound to everyone, Senku knew others had sentiment in people. If his own dad had passed, he probably would continue life the way he is already, but emotions are the foundation of fragile human. And yet there you were, being the same upbeat, annoying, young girl— like how you were in highschool— during a time where you should be crying somewhere.</p><p>“(Couldn’t you have picked up a little, Big Brain?)” you scoffed as you tossed old papers and crumpled ideas into the waste basket in your hands.</p><p>“Tch, if you didn’t want to clean my room you should’ve stayed out in the first place, Little Girl.” He grunted the nickname at you, a bite at the difference in height between the two of you, while slumped over at his desk in a power nap between projects.</p><p>You’d sigh in annoyance in response, “And if I didn’t come in here who would remind you to clean out the old fruit on the counter? Good grief, Senku-chan, do science projects give you leeway to when you can just make a mess everywhere you go?”</p><p>He groaned as you nudged his head around to grab wrappers and cans from around him, knocking him upside the head with a roll of papers on purpose to get him up. “(Why must you insist on disturbing my nap?)”</p><p>You chuckled, shrugging in response and walking out with what you came in for after tossing clean towels at his slouched body. “Don’t forget to shower today, idiot. I already made dinner so if you need anything get it yourself. I’ll be in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>  After your mom passed, Byakuya insisted he board you, keeping you in your own room downstairs and away from Senku’s own. He knew how loud and crazy his son got when inventing something, so he felt it was beneficial to you.</p><p>But one thing he didn’t count on was you lusting after Senku. After hearing you discuss his son in a lewd manner with some girlfriends on the phone, who responded in disgust and teased you for finding him appealing, he wished you had taken his own room instead.</p><p>  Byakuya was like your mom, always trying to find Senku a partner, a loving wife that would bring him grandchildren one day. But not being able to be home made it even more difficult than getting Senku to open up about emotions, though he knew his son well enough to spot when his eyes would linger over your figure one millionth of a moment too long, or when the apples of his cheeks would change in the slightest hue when you weren’t around and yet were brought up in their discussions, and it made the astronaut laugh.</p><p>He knew Senku must have had some restraint and dedication to his one love of science to avoid his own bodily needs and human nature to want to be with someone. The two of you worked well together, too. He witnessed it first hand, how after your mother passed in highschool you and Senku studied more often together, bringing you from your spot of #10 in your class to being top 5– catching Senku and Byakuya alike, off guard.</p><p>Your successes and perseverance in turn inspired Byakuya as well as his son to work more. This most recent launch was going to be the longest time Senku and you would be alone in the house. Not to be pervy or anything, but Byakuya sort of hoped Senku and you would finally break tension in the house and date or have sex at least! He was tired of the stress of angry teens fighting and then pining for one another in their very own special... weird science-y way. Your parents had both hoped you’d stop being uncharacteristically shy around him, and you couldn’t think of a better time to make it happen.</p><p>That was, until that green light started beaming into your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~ 2019</p><p>The science lab was emptying out, save for the three knuckleheads discussing Taiju finally confessing to Yuzuhira but you stepped into their group just as they began to break apart.</p><p>“(I don’t think he would’ve drank it regardless if it was real or not.)” you call out to Senku from your table. It was just you and him now, Taiju gone to confess, and the others packed up and headed to their respective activities or homes.</p><p>“(Heh, I know he wouldn’t have.)” He replies, “The big oaf wouldn’t know what to do with that much power over his lover.”</p><p>You had snuck up behind him, but he could smell the sweet hint of mangos and aloe from your shampoo or body lotion approach him— your hands on the table just off either side of his hips. “(Would you know what to do?)”</p><p>The low hum of your voice reverberating through the acoustic lab made the hairs at the nape of his neck raise.</p><p><em>He’s known about</em> <strong><em>you. </em></strong></p><p>He’s done enough research about it on the side that he’s determined you’ve been trying to get him into bed with you for days, if not maybe months. But he couldn’t formulate a conclusion as to why.</p><p>“(With that much power over a person, in general, I mean. Doesn’t need to be a lover, I suppose. Since that’s not your... <em>thing.</em>)” You’re smooth, picking and placing words into a perfect way for him to work with, you practically hand him conversations to manipulate however he wants. You do it on purpose, he feels.</p><p>“I don’t know because I wouldn’t drink it.” He says, scrambling to write down some equation he just thought of for the gasoline in his hand.</p><p>He never knew why someone who has had plenty of opportunity and options to get with other more conventionally attractive boys would be trying to get with him instead.</p><p>“Hmmph.”</p><p><br/>Your whole body was now at his left side, still slightly hovering over his own, careful not to graze against his flesh but tauntingly flush against him. He swallowed hard as he continued his work, sneaking glances at you as you watched him in silence.</p><p>“(Do you need something from me, (y/n)?)” He asked dismissively.</p><p>“Don’t be so <em>cruel</em>, Big Brain. I’m just waiting to head home.” you whine, taking a seat in the stool he had abandoned.</p><p>“(You’re the one sitting so close to me.)”</p><p>“(And what does <span class="u">that</span> have to do with anything cruel?)” You teased, tossing your (h/c) locks over your shoulder and leaning into your elbow, resulting in the outline of your breasts to be highlighted by the table height and contrast in color.</p><p>“Troublesome Little Girl.” He muttered, putting his item away and looking around for a way out, an excuse to catch his breath.</p><p>“Idiot Big Brain.” You rebuttal, nudging his shoulder with your own to play off the heat you felt rising in your cheeks. His breathing was getting heavy, you could tell— he wasn’t the only one spending time on research. Over the span of the past five years, you had studied his body countless times when flirting or bantering with him; you could tell when his chest started raising quickly he would walk away from you, or draw in a deep inhale through his nose to grab his bearings. You knew you tested his patience, but the way he would resist you at every attempt showed he had something to stop himself from doing.</p><p>His ruby colored eyes would take you in briefly before he’d walk away in frustration. Usually you’d chase him down, but a bright— intense light had stopped the both of you in place. You reached out for his coat a second too late.</p><p>“S-Senku-san!” You cried, his coat barely slipping past your fingers before he could turn around.</p><p>“What the hell is that?” was all he could say before  your bodies began to stiffen. “(Don’t freak out, (y/n)-chan!)” He gritted through his stiffening jaw. “(I’ll... fix.... this!!)”</p><p> </p><p>What could you have done differently, if you had known it was your last day with Senku? Would you have made him his breakfast? Would you have been more upfront with him? Could you have managed to keep him home, and maybe convinced him to give in to you? Would he have even risked that if he knew doom was impending?</p><p><em>No, Senku is too smart for his own good.</em> You thought to yourself in your endless abyss of stone life. <em>He would have worked even harder to avoid the light from flashing so that science could continue to flourish. I wouldn’t even have the heart to keep it secret from him, his love of science is my only gateway to his heart.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>did he—... did he call me (y/n)-chan? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Birds, One Stone Cold World.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sccccchhhhhhmmmmuut. HAHA! imagine already the second chapter having smut?</p><p> </p><p>well it happens so. ENJOY YA FILTHY APES</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Years..... centuries had passed, but you could still see everything. The ache of time had demolished what was previously your favorite science classroom and replaced it with a slew of mossy trees and shrubbery.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was spiders, and centipedes, and flora you didn’t recognize. Even the tree that grew beneath and around you looked foreign. Something you noticed, however, was the same type of butterfly would return to your perched stone body, and to keep sane you would pretend it was the same one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your own personal stone world companion. She would bring you wet, nectar covered kisses during bright warm days, and slept with you on stormy monsoon nights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t know much about insects, flowers, herbs, and plants were something you’d memorized from Senku’s vigorous test prep nights, but you should’ve gone the extra mile back then and learned those with him instead of going to bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong><em>I should’ve stayed with Senku.</em></strong> You thought, your mind pulling you from reality. <em><strong>Senku... I wonder if he’s alright.</strong></em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then your butterfly buddy arrived, having brought his own trail of friends. Clouds had begun to cover the cracks of the hollow tree, meaning rain came unexpectedly for the butterflies. But the delish nectar from the fruit bushes outside would have to wait. These almost 8 inch wide winged creatures had to be treated delicately, so rain would just harm or kill them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wished you weren’t stuck for the millionth time in what felt like millennia. To feel the soft flutters of smooth wings, and be tickled by the quick moving tongues of the butterflies as they lapped up the water off your body. If you could cry, you would probably feel your eyes well up as you pleaded to be free of this stone prison.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as what looked like the one that first started arriving here crawled across your face, you hear crackling surrounding you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">Could it be thunder already?</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then you felt shaking, your knees began wobbling and you begin to panic—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <strong> <span class="s2">Wait—My knees are wobbling!</span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1"> You cried in your thoughts, starting to feel the rest of your limbs begin to break free in cracks and crumbles across your skin. You try forcing your body to begin working again, straining your muscles to start pushing against the mold of your legs and the ground. You struggled and struggled until you were free, taking in a deep inhale and collapsing to your hands and knees as you let out a deep cry of success.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FINALLY!” You sob, hot tears dripping onto your thighs as you sat back on your heels. It was only then that you realized that you were completely naked. Well, save for a couple silver bracelets and your necklace. The beaded friendship bracelets you had, however, were goners.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit, what happened to my clothes?” You shouted to no one in particular, seeing as you were alone. “And why did this charm bracelet stay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring that hole in logic, you examined yourself. The wood casing of the tree sheltered you from the chilling wind, but it didn’t help your freshly freed skin from needing time to adapt to the new temperature of this stone world. Bare chested and sore from years of stiffness, you struggled to your feet; inspecting your skin for any damage but any old scars or blemishes on your body had seemed to disappear. The stretch marks you adorned along the underside of your right thigh and left cheek had evened out, nothing noticeably changed beside some new cracks that spread along your collarbones and created a spiderweb-like shape on your right shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hurt to pick at, but there were crumbs of stone left, and you wanted to be rid of that nightmare encasing. Still though, you left it alone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First things first, you had to find something to soothe your aching muscles. As you walked around the inside, you could hear the butterflies fluttering together and landing back on the stone pieces you previously had broken out of.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em><strong>That’s right, I got to figure out how I was able to break free. These butterflies might know about the stone, the way they’re resting along it now, even with their recent scare off...</strong></em> Your brain began spinning theories; <em><strong>maybe they carried some type of pollen with them— no, there’s more than usual so maybe it was the weight of all of them at the same time.</strong></em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if it was the weight of the butterflies, what about the birds on me that one year?” You muttered to yourself as you tossed a rock into the pile, the butterflies sticking to their new spots along the wall of the tree. Using your thighs for balance, you pushed yourself up and noticed your fingers had gotten sticky. You looked down at your right to see an amber, oil-like colored goop— the culprit of the sticky feeling on your hands, and tried to figure out what it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">It has a slight smell, but I can’t name what it might be precisely. The rocks are covered in it, though, so it must have something to do with me being free. </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But as you touched it, the remaining bits of stone between your fingers fell off. Now you were definitely sure.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The clouds left as surprisingly sooner than expected; the butterflies now making their way to flutter out, all but one disappearing into the sunlight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re not bound to me, little one.” You giggle, following the insects out. Once the beams of sunlight had met your face, a deep warmth from within hit your body. You felt your muscles relax and you stretch your arms up and over your head, feeling even the worst of aches release the tension built up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The butterfly had begun to fly away, following its buddies home when you noticed the stain on it’s wing. Curious, you followed them, carefully stepping around branches and rocks as you sorted through the forest. It was a pretty long walk, and you considered just stopping to find food but you couldn’t risk the hypothesis you’d come to. The tree you were in, and the small opening surrounding it, slowly disappearing from sight as you blindly chase the bugs that saved your life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Along the way, you were confused about a couple plants you’d hadn’t recognized, but what threw you off was finding a single aloe plant in a flurry of eucalyptus trees and shrubs that had no special properties you knew of. You groaned in frustration when you realized you didn’t have a bag to collect things in, or even a knife to cut the plants. The tough leaves of the eucalyptus trees could be useful, though gathering them without a bag and trying to create something from them without tools was such a hassle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You brought plenty to the cave they had led you to, tossing your very full arms to your sides and releasing the giant pile of leaves onto the ground with a slight <em>plop!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were two uses for collecting so much eucalyptus, one to just use as coverings until you can acquire some thread or at least bamboo husks. The other, was medicinal— you could boil them for sore throats, chew them then apply to open wounds, repel mosquitos and the like!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For as long as it has been since you stepped foot in old world Japan, you knew that the forest behind your school contained a plethora of eucalyptus thanks to the gardening club planting so many various seedlings the week the green light turned you all to stones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This mini cave however, despite being in the mountains just a few miles south of where the local university campus used to be, was new. There was a different feel to it, as if it was just a dead end— like it was smaller when it first was created. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of creations while you pondered upon the walls, some of the cracks looked sketchy— like something had crashed into it before or like someone took a sledgehammer to it recently. But seeing as a sledgehammer might not just be leisurely hanging around, you wondered if maybe a boar or ram found their way to live tucked away in this humid little cave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shh..it.” you began out loud but switched to whisper harshly to yourself as your eyes spotted something in the upper corner of the point cave walls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A not so nice something that you would’ve loved to have a pet before they were feral; <em>Bats.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strike> <span class="s1">(it’s fricken bats. i lufv hollowean)</span> </strike> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You slowly stepped backwards in your tracks, there were things that needed exploring but they weren’t worth getting your naked body bloodied in scratches from wild bats getting caught in your (h/c) locks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plus, the stone encasing must have forced your hair to stay the same length it was that day the world changed so that definitely would make things worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Science could wait, You needed to find food before you starved. Wandering back into the forest, you began to navigate your way around by identifying all the different planets flora and naturally grown shrubbery. Being co-president of the gardening club in high school really came in handy now. You had originally joined for brownie points on your transcript when applying for your university, and to impress Senku with your extensive knowledge of genotypes and properties in plants that chemicals can be extracted from.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vines hanging around the trees and wrapped around their trunks were too tough for you to cut down, but upon closer examination you found yourself some vitis vulpina on them!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><strong> <em> <span class="s3">Wild grapes, that’s a start.</span> </em> </strong> <span class="s1"> You thought as you popped a few in your mouth, humming in delight as your tummy ache began to subside.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You still didn’t have a basket, let alone clothes to tuck fruit as small and round as the grapes into so you’d just need to leave some type of marking on the ground for you to remember where you found the grapes. Squatting down and sitting on your heels to dig around for rocks or maybe some mud led you to find yet another miracle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hand was out of sight, underneath a big bush when you felt something fuzzy and squishy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“EEEK!” You squeal in fear, yanking your hand back in case it was some wild animal. After nothing scurried itself out or moved at all you took a deep breathe, getting onto your knees and bending yourself until your head was parallel to the grassy floor, frantically looking for whatever it was. Then you saw it, gasping before snatching the squishy round fuzzball from between a few branches.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YES!!!” You cry out loud, deeply inhaling the sweet smell of a wild Persimmon. It was very ripe, the tenderness of the skin wrinkling about as you clutched it to your chest was more than enough to convince you to take a bite; Moaning with a hum of delight as you sat back onto your legs, taking each bite delicately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Mmmm. Diospyros this ripe, it must be late in the year.” You say to yourself, not caring of the juices coating your chin and dripping onto your bare breasts when there was a slight </span> <span class="s2">SNAP! </span> <span class="s1">sound coming from directly behind you, and you scurried to stand up, wiping the dirt from your body and clenching your grip on your fruit.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little troublemaker, (is that you...?)” A breathless, familiar voice had you whipping your head around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes widened at the sight of him. His crazy leek coloured hair and style, those piercing ruby eyes, his hands wrapped in some sort of bandage had your body heating up immediately. Your face releasing fumes as you realized you were stark naked with your ass previously out in the air right in front of his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GAHHH! SENKU-CHAN, CLOSE YOUR EYES DONT LOOK AT ME!” You cried, ducking behind a tree trunk before he chuckles, coming just around the corner and looking you in the eyes, his head the only part peering over the tree.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(When did you break free? And, how did it happen?!) I’m ten billion percent sure I got the formula down correctly, but I don’t understand where someone would have got ahold of it, and released you.” He rambled, going on about his miracle fluid, the petrification and explaining how much time and effort he’s been putting into collecting items for this village he was trying to put together. “Is that... persimmon juice on your face?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em><strong>How like him.</strong> </em>You think, smirking at the scientist smugly with your arms crossed. “No, it’s cum. Are you alone? Did you make those clothes?” You joke while you ask, slowly moving around the corner just enough that he could see the left side of your frame.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face reddened slightly, eyes drifting to the ground as he scanned your briefly and looked away, cracking his neck. “Yeah, I did. Yuzuriha fixes them up though. And I’m alone for now, gathering some materials for more.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“YUZURIHA?” You ask excitedly, stepping a bit more out. “Do you think she can make me something? I mean... Unless you want me to stay like this....” </span> <em><strike><span class="s4">You really started teasing him as soon as you saw him, huh?</span></strike></em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His ears felt like they could burn right off as he kept his head faced away from you as he reached for the bottom of his shirt, mumbling something about getting a new one soon with arms crossed at the hems as he began to take it off. He held it up to you when he was done, eyes fixed on the ground, giving you the perfect opportunity to stare at his sculpted body. Your legs squeezed together as you took it from his rough fingers, holding the shoulders of the leather against your own. It would go just past your thighs, but was still too short to pass your knees. Senku snuck a glance at your little frame, scoffing a bit with a laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re still so small.” He jokes, turning away from you completely as you pulled the shirt over your head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not small, idiot.” You say, fidgeting with the top and grabbing your hair out from being tucked in it. He turned around to see your nipples had hardened from the breeze, and it was more noticeable against the beige cloth. “(You’re just.... Big.)”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scoffs again, “You wouldn’t have a clue about that, Little Girl.” He mumbled as he began to gather some vines from the tree you were previously hiding behind, cutting through them quickly thanks to the knife he had created.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still not budging even in this Stone World, huh Big Brain?” You hum in his ear, body pressed against his back, feigning a helpful hand that held the vines in place as he sawed through them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(Why must you make things so—..)”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hard?” You cut him off with sultry in your voice, the free hand snaking around his hip, just grazing his freshly exposed skin. “(Oh, sorry, I meant difficult. I don’t think I remember the word in Japanese.)”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your breath was hot at his bare shoulder, giving him chills down his back. He was stiff as a board as he let your fingertips trace circles along his left hip and pelvis, his breath heaving as he squeezed his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s... <em>difficult..</em>” He says, no longer holding onto vines but instead squeezing his fist around them roughly. “To have to deal with your antics this early in your revival.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Senku-chaann</em>~” You purr, “(Don’t be meannnn. How long has it been since the world petrified?)”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(Thirty-seven hundred years.)” His forehead clonked against the tree when he felt your right hand brush against his soft dick while you ran your right hand up from his thighs to his chest, receiving a twitching response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong><em>Good. </em></strong>You think.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how long has it been since you masturbated?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(Y/N)— ... (What the hell? Wh’kinda of question is that?)” He grumbled. Your wandering hands squeezing what felt like his last few drops of guts and bite out of his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to sweat a bit, fighting his body’s reaction despite wanting you to rub your palm against him again. “(S-Six. Six days ago.)” You stopped your movements in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gasp, “Naughty boy, Senku! (I didn’t even think you would have. Or even done it <em>ever</em>. What happened? Was it good? What did you think about?)” Your hand returned to a prickling motion as it travels down south, stopping at the hem of his leather shorts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(Pshh, as if you need to know that. I only did it to relieve the stress from freeing Yuzuriha and hearing her and Taiju go at it— the damn apes. It was an impulse decision that benefitted me and my bodily needs. Are we done here?)” He snaps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hum in response, “I don’t know,” smiling against the nape of his neck as you felt him beginning to poke out from his loose bottoms, taunting you to lay your palm across it, noticing him shake a bit as his penis bobbed at you when you let it ghost over him. “Tell me what you thought about and I might just give you something else to think about next time..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your lips were pressed upon the skin of his upper back, but unmoving, and he hated himself for wishing you’d just turn him around and do your business already. He peeked over his shoulder to find your flushed cheeks, and lust-filled eyes just out of reach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I ... I thought of you, of course. (You happy now?) Troublesome little girl, you and your fucking crazy antics. (That’s what I thought of.)” He huffed, unaware that he face you fully as he snapped at you. “(Of fucking course this is the first thing on your mind when you revive, can you just get it over with? I have things to d—</span> <em><span class="s2">mmmph</span></em><span class="s1"><em>!</em>)”</span></p><p class="p2">You grabbed him by his right shoulder and turned him around so quickly his hands held out in preparation of a fall. But he didn’t.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your legs shook as you kissed him, sandwiching his body against the tree with your own. His lips were soft, despite the circumstances, and he tasted like he chewed on mint leaves. You felt a hum in his chest as he kissed back. You peek an eye open a bit to find his squeezed shut, knife on the ground and hands unsure of where they’d be but hovering at your hips. You grab his wrists, leading his hands to cup your ass, and he responds with a tight squeeze, wanting to pull you even closer against him, to rub against you, to taste you deeper. He could feel his heart pounding as you led the way, pulling away from the kiss to lick and nip at his neck. He was shuddering, mind fuzzy from the rush of dopamine suddenly entering his system as you made your way down. Suddenly he felt your warmth leave his chest, and he hated himself for feeling abandoned; his eyes snapped opened while you lowered the hem of his shorts just enough to pull his dick out; It bobbed as you released it, the tip seeping precum and it had you squeezing your thighs in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(I— I wont continue if you’re sincerely uncomfortable, Senku. I know I tease you a lot—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(Please.)” He says softly, his eyes glossy. “If I wanted you to stop, I would’ve said so way too long ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smirk up at him, his usual smug smile looked so much hotter from this angle. Licking your lips and grabbing him at the shaft you jerked him off a bit with sloppy kisses around the shaft, using your spit as a lubricant (unbeknownst to you a kink Senku kept secret). “You’re much bigger than I imagined.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you sure love to tease me.” He grumbles, a small pout on his face as you gave kitten licks up and down the shaft of his dick, taking him in and out of your mouth and suckling on the tip every now and then to keep him riled up. Soft grunts and groans of frustration huffed out of his chest and felt like music to your ears, your own eagerness beginning to drip onto your inner thighs while you finally took him all the way in. You slid your free hand down to the hem of his shirt, sliding your nimble fingers up your thigh until you found your clit. Soft moans left his lips as he watched your wrist roll around while you sucked him off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(Can—Can I see it?)” He asks, his cheeks a delicious hot pink from a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(You want to see what?)” You say after letting him out of your mouth, your hand still pumping. “My pussy?” He nods in response, biting his lip to rebel against his moans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vaginas are usually normal, simple organs that Senku never had any reason to research further than what he picked up in a reproduction book he had to read in order to learn about different chemicals working in the body at age 7. He had no interest in the way they were built on the inside other than for medical insight, let alone the way they looked on the outside. He knew there were a variety of ways the labia could be constructed, but until he was first introduced to porn magazines he never knew there’d be some type of ranking system guys had. That is until he heard some fools in the main library ogling over the way a few women’s vaginas looked and how bad they’d want to stick their faces in them, and until now he never knew why. It was illogical to feel arousal for oral sex just based off the way the labia was structured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Senku isn’t a judgmental person when it came to appearances, nor did he have a say in it his partner’s sexual organs(if he would’ve ever had one), but upon receiving joke nudes (some dude playing a prank with googled vaginas to get a reaction from him to tease about), and just being told by you that his dick was nice looking, you could imagine he was raring with curiousity to get his own insight of what you looked like beneath your clothes all those years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stood up, removing his shirt from your body once again before laying it down and pulling him down to his knees with you, kissing his lips a few times before seating yourself back on the ground; one hand on the leather behind your hip for balance as you tilted back. He examined your entire naked body once more, licking his swollen lips as he trailed down, before his eyes caught glimpse of the sheen on your thighs and the bare mound that had just been revived but looked as if it was still as freshly shaven the day you turned to stone. He tucked his dick back into his pants and lowered his face to your pelvis for further inspection. Something the geek never even entertained was how you were so easily turned on by him, meanwhile the heat of his breath fanning on your exposed skin made your chest heave, sweat beading on your chest as he unintentionally teased you. But knowing this was something new to experiment with to him, you were more than willing to move at his pace and let him discover.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Tch, You’re self-lubricating a lot. What makes you so excited about me?” He ponders to himself more than asking you before resting one hand on your hip and the other trailing circles around your labia, collecting your juices on his fingers. “Invigorating.”</p><p class="p1">”Wh-What is?” You pant, his fingers dangerously circling your labia and glazing over your hot entrance.</p><p class="p1">”You’re soaking wet.” He states, steadying his fingers at your opening, causing your legs to quiver in anticipation. The words hit your core, the heat zipping through your body and directly seeping out of your vagina. He looks up at you, your eyes half-lidded, lip pulled between your teeth, with the tiniest crinkle on the bridge of your nose— and dips his middle two fingers in you teasingly. Similar to how you teased him against the tree, he dived his fingers inside your folds. Slowly pumping, scissoring, and outright exploring the soft, squishy walls of your pussy as if he were mapping it out while you whimpered beneath him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You whine in frustration when he takes them out again, leaning forward and grabbing at the back of his neck, pulling him down to the floor and straddling his waist. He blushes as he was so easily taken down, but it deepens as your vagina was on full on display on his chest— your fluids dribbling out onto his exposed skin.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”(Can I sit on your face?)” You ask breathlessly.</p><p class="p1">”(I don’t know ho— I mean I never..—)“</p><p class="p1">“I know, I know. (You ever eat a pudding cup?)” You ask, a smirk on your face. A small nod urges you to scoot your hips closer to his lips. “Just close your eyes and lick around like you’re finishing one off.”</p><p class="p1"> He gulps as your thighs rest on either side of his head, your sweet, tangy scent filling his nostrils and he takes a long lick from your entrance to your swollen clitoris. You quiver as the bud is messed with, thighs closing in a bit on his face, watching his lids flutter around, trying his best to imagine pudding in a cup. It was much better than he’d expected. He repeats his movement a couple times, adding different amounts of pressure and stops when you release a small moan, his eyes shooting open as the sound riles him back up. He begins swirling his hot tongue around your clit, knowing the best ways to make you squirm around and moan just from that tiny experimentation.</p><p class="p1">Soon he’s breathing deeply as he suckled your folds, his hips subconsciously bucking as you started to ride along his flattened tongue, and he decides to help himself while you hissed and whine above him. His hand was covered in your essence, lubricating his cock in a completely different way than his own spit. His eyes never leaving your face as you mewled his name out, making him groan at the sound.</p><p class="p1">”SSSSSeeenku~” You hiss, rolling your hips around on his mouth, “How are you so good at this?” You earned a deep groan in response, the vibrations of his noise reverberated out of his mouth.</p><p class="p1">”(Fuuuuck, wait, let me suck your dick, I want you to cum in my mouth.)” You scoot off his mouth, and was met with a pout in place.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”(I like this.) Your essence is something that I didn’t calculate would taste so good, (Y/N)-san,” He says, licking his lips to taste you again. “(I’m already so close anyways, so can we just keep doing this)?” The way he looked up at you, like a kid begging for candy, only made even more desperate to taste you than feel his own release.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t sell yourself short now, Big Brain,” You chuckle, flipping so that you were on your knees with your pussy hovering over his face. You positioned his dick upright, the head a deep red and precum spilling out of the top— he was indeed very close. “I’ll bet you can hold out for a few more minutes for me anyway.” Bobbing your mouth around the head made him grumble frustrated curses, especially since your ass was in the air and not planted on his face like he wanted. Placing yourself back on his lips, you exhale a moan, yelping only slightly when he begins messily eating you out, groaning at the taste, and bucking his shaft further into your mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, he plunges his fingers back into you, digging them downwards towards the spongey walls of your vagina, while keeping his tongue focused on your clit; You cry out on his cock, forcing yourself deeper into his fingers and pushing his dick further into your mouth until your nose hit pelvis.</span>
</p><p class="p1">His groans got hungrier, louder as he squeezed his eyes shut beneath you. With one hand rolling around and pumping fingers against your gspot and the other gripping your thigh roughly to keep your hips open, he pushed off your skin to speak; “You better get excited little girl, I’m about to cum in that filthy throat of yours.”</p><p class="p1">The way he spoke to you made your eyes roll back, his fingers pumping harder and faster against your pulsating walls and his tongue flickering quickly on your clit, leaving you squirming and moaning harshly on his dick. The knot in your lower abdomen snapped, your juices releasing on his face and dripping along his jawline, causing his own orgasm spew in your throat, the liquid as hot as his body temperature, and your eyes tear up as he rides it out in your mouth.</p><p class="p1">After swallowing everything he gave you, and catching your breath, you sit up and crawl off his chest, looking back at him as you pulled his shirt back over your head.</p><p class="p1">”You better tell Taiju that’s persimmon all over your face.” You joke.</p><p class="p1">”Yeah, and I’ll tell him your period comes clear so you’re just walking around bleeding all over your legs.” He says with a chuckle.</p><p class="p1">”He’d believe you too.”</p><p class="p1">He wipes his face off with the back of his hand ”I know he would, the damn ape.”</p><p class="p1">”But there’s a ravine just half a kilometer from here. I suggest we wash off because the bacteria in orgasm fluids can also cause infections.”</p><p class="p1">”Everything can cause an infection, Big Brain. Let’s go.” You say with an eye roll, bumping his shoulder with your own as you walked to the body of water beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>0.0<br/>that was a little faster than expected huh?<br/>i’m trying to fit y/n into the timeline but we’ll see if it works.<br/>how did y’all like this? lmk in the comments or send me an anon on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Men Are Trash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How the hell are you supposed to go back to normal after that? Plus, who the hell does this Tsukasa guy think he is? (very short chapter I'll be back for the next part tomorrow, sorry guys.)<br/>05/07/2020: i went back and adding more detail to the previous chapter, and am now gonna edit this one here<br/>this chapter is dedicated to TheDarkOneInTheBriar becos it was their bday when I posted ch2!<br/>edit 2: DUBCON DUBCONDUBCON OLS BE WARNED ITS NEAR THE END AND ITS NOT GRAPHIC ITS JUST YOU PREFER SENKU BUT ALSO BECAUSE REJECTING TSUKASA IS SCARY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't get it.</p><p>How in the hell does someone so smart, act so. fucking. stupid?</p><p>He pissed you off, that Leek-headed maniac.</p><p>After washing up in the suggested ravine, he had tossed his shirt back at you and called for you to keep up with him as he delved back into the forest, collecting the herbs he had dropped and the fruits you had been foraging on the way.</p><p>He wasn’t really looking at you anymore, just sort of side glancing you and avoiding your gaze at all costs.</p><p>He even went back to his silent ways, like how when you met him &amp; you had managed to piss him off immensely.</p><p>You were confused at how he was acting, though. So stand-offish. So passive. So<em>.... SENKU.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Gah, you're better off helping out Yuzuriha! You're too picky to work with this, (y/n)." He snapped at you while you were in your thoughts."Leave the spear carving to me, and the heavy lifting to muscle head over there."</p><p>"Excuse me?" You spat at him, eyes squeezing into a sharp glare. "You wanna talk being picky, I know a few picky situations you could improve on." He just side eyed you, shrugging you off without giving any hint to the other couple in the camp that he knew what you meant.</p><p>"Ugh!" You groaned, stomping away from you work area to sit by Yuzuriha. "Men are fucking trash." You mumble to yourself, picking up the felt animal skins that she had left on the makeshift stone bench and spreading them out on the ground, determined to make your own clothing.</p><p>"I dunno about the two of them being men, yet. But yeah, guys are definitely trash." She giggled, bumping you a bit as she continued her handiwork. "What's gotten into you, though? I thought you and trashman boy were like the best of friends since highschool?"</p><p>"Hah! You honestly think that asshole would even call me a friend? Let alone his best one, I'm nothing but an asset to him." You grumbled, the pain in your chest heavily impacting your work as you outlined the type of top you'd like. Especially with that damn charm bracelet clinking around.</p><p>"(Asset? <em>Or ass-et?</em>)" She teased. Ogawa never properly learned English, but, she loved learning innuendos and bad words from you.</p><p>You giggle in response, "As if the boy would even know what to do with my assets."</p><p>Hearing a frustrated groan back up in the tree, you look over your shoulder to find Senku had cut his hand while carving the wooden spear with the sharp piece of stone. His pissed off demeanor wasn't due to the cut— though you really thought it was. You clearly know what exactly what he can do with your assets. How is it you can say he’s incapable of pleasing you? He was looking down at you with a challenge in his gaze, those deep ruby eyes making your body tense up without even noticing.</p><p>"Duh, Senku-chan is....<em> still </em><em>a</em><em> virgin.</em>" She whispered the last part as though it wasn't a common fact. "I doubt he's ever even been touched before."</p><p>"Yeah I know," You say, smirking at the private memories of the earlier events. "I guess it's just gonna be tough for me to find a real man in this stone world." Your words echoed into the forest as you spoke louder for Senku to hear. "One that'll know just how to fuck me."</p><p>"(Y/N)!" Yuzuriha gushed, nudging you over with a flush on her face. "You're so lewd."</p><p>"What? C'mon Yuzu-chan, I heard you and Ape Man over there go at it like real savages now that you're togeth— <em>mmph!</em>" You didn't finish your sentence as she shoved material in your face, lunging onto your body and rolling the two of you over until she was holding you down to the ground.</p><p>"Okay, okay! I'll back off!" Your voice muffled by the ground and hide alike.</p><p>"You better! Besides, why don't you just ask that murderer Tsukasa for help with your.... needs." She said it so casually you mustered for words. </p><p>"Who's Tsu—" </p><p>Laughing like the madman he is, Senku interrupted your talk by rushing down to the center of camp with a bottle of some liquid.</p><p><br/>"Aha! This is it you guys, I've finally perfected the Revival Serum." He boasts loudly, raising the glass to the air just as Taiju and some really tall, brawny man walk into the site with mushrooms, wood, and other materials while you and Ogawa head over to the group.</p><p>"So what's in it?" The mysterious, and super fucking hot, man asked.</p><p>"Just a little concoction of chemicals I put together, but I have to mix it with that fluid back in the cave way by the beach. If you guys don't mind waiting, I'll have a new person of choice in the Kingdom of Science by the end of the week."</p><p>"I'm the fastest out of all of us. I can go get it. I'll be back in two days time, one if I hurry."</p><p>"Tsukasa, you'd actually do that for us!? Holy cow!!" Taiju cheers, shocked at how confident the man was with his speed.</p><p>"So you’re Tsukasa, huh? I'm (Y/N)." You state as you not-so-subtly check him out; His legs, his abs, and <em>oh god</em> his arms. You could imagine yourself grinding against his forearm alone with how contoured his body was. You licked your lips as he took your hand, placing a kiss on your knuckles as he batted his awestruck, dreamy eyes up at you.</p><p>"And you're probably the most beautiful young woman I've ever laid my eyes on, (Y/N)." He side eyed Senku, who was cracking his neck at the time, for a reaction. "Would you accompany me on this journey? I can carry you the whole way if you want, and... take care of you if you get too tired."</p><p>"Sorry, Romeo, but (Y/N) is working on some major clothing projects for us, so unfortunately she's gotta stay here." Senku's voice was gruff, but he had a calm and collected look on his face as he took your hand out of Tsukasa's grip; His eyes meeting yours briefly with a soft pleading look.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mood swings, much?! What the hell do you want from me, Senku</strong> </em>
</p><p>The handsome man straightened his posture as he loomed over you, his eyes softly peering into yours despite his scary figure. "I think the lady can decide whether her work can be put off for one day or not." His gaze never leaving yours as he spoke; "What do you think, doll? Would you like to take<em> a ride</em> with me to the beach?"</p><p>You could practically feel your core clenching harshly on absolutely nothing. You had just gotten the best head of your life, but <em>god</em> were you so turned on by this... <span class="u"><em>whole ass man</em></span> practically begging you to let him carry you with him.</p><p>"Hmmph. Whatever, just don't take longer than a day; Her work is essential to me— mankind." Senku huffed as he walked back to the tree, leaving you and Tsukasa to your conversation.</p><p>Yuzurihara and Taiju looked over at you with worry, and a tinge of fear... What was it that she called him earlier? Your heart was beating so loudly in your burning ears that you couldn't recall.</p><p>"F-Fine, but don't comment on my weight, I was working on myself when the world turned to stone, okay!?" You squeak, earning a simple scoff in response.</p><p>"You look pretty healthy to me, but I can't really tell with that big baggy shirt hiding you from my eyes." Tsukasa smirks, lifting you up by your hips with ease and tossing you over his shoulder. "We'll be back."</p><p>And with that, you were off. Completely unaware of the reason behind the fear in your friends' eyes, and the slight disappointment on Senku's face as you were carried off into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>|| Many... Many Hours Later||</strong> </span>
</p><p>After getting out of eyesight, you had asked Tsukasa to let you down, and he obliged happily; opting to challenge your speed as the two of you ran through the forest. You weren't lying when you mentioned working on yourself, you had joined gardening club only because track season had ended, so your surprising speed threw the primate high-schooler off;</p><p>"I've never had an opponent be able to catch up to me," He said as you stopped to catch your breath, "Ideally, women should be cherished and catered to in supplement to their male counterparts. But your looks deceived me into thinking low of your abilities and I want to apologize for making such a generalization."</p><p>Your face was flush from the heat of running, but you couldn't help but cover it as he spoke to you— He was just <em>that</em> intimidating. Even when apologizing.</p><p>"We're right by the beach, which means the cave is just another hour's walk away. We can stop when we hit sand, and relax for the trip back if you'd like." He said as his picked you up bridal style, taking long strides towards his destination.</p><p>"For a man who's so intimidating, you sure are a softie, huh?" You tease, arms wrapped around his neck to support yourself as the two of you spoke.</p><p>"I can't help what people think when they see me, the way I carry myself should not be mistaken for who I am inside."</p><p>"(Wow so you're like a real-life Fabio.)" You say sarcastically, mostly for yourself, but he glares down at you with a smirk.</p><p>"(I guess you could say that.)" He responds in English and you nearly choke on your saliva.</p><p>"You speak English!? (Fuck! And here I thought I had an upper hand with you.)"</p><p>"My my, such a filthy mouth you have, doll. We'll have to get that out of your system before you marry me." He says nonchalantly, "(English is the second I've learned, I'm not good with it but I know what Fabio means.) I much prefer speaking Japanese, speaking anything else these days really just upsets me."</p><p><em><strong>WAIT A MINUTE REWInD DID HE J US T SAY <span class="u">MARRY HIM!?</span>! BRAIN!!!???? IS HE JUST GONNA GO RIGHT PAST THAT?</strong></em><br/><br/>"I much rather speak English, because my Japanese is mostly informal and slang." You retort, a little peeved. "Also...Don't go marrying me off in your head without knowing much about me or how filthy I am."</p><p>His heavy, booming footsteps slowed as they transitioned into soft, rippling wisps of sand being thrown. "Well, if you're filthy you'll probably need a bath. Good thing the ocean is right.... <strong>here!</strong>"</p><p>
  <em>ssssplassshh!</em>
</p><p>The chilling spikes of the ice cold water, combined with the shock of being dropped so suddenly threw you into a rage. Fury fueling your fists as you fought your way to the surface, hair slickened back by the waves and feet barely touching the sand as Tsukasa surfaced himself. Clinging to your body like a second skin was the animal hide t-shirt, but you couldn't care less about the weight it was adding to your body as you swam as far away from him as possible.</p><p>"(What in the <em><span class="u">FUCK!</span></em> IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU FUCKING BLOCKHEAD!)" You screeched as you saw his head peek over the surface of the water, body now shivering from the cold.</p><p>"I don't know what you just called me, but it did not sound nice. Forgive me, I thought it would be fun to jump in." He said, swimming over to you.</p><p>"(NA UH! Keep your f-f-f-ucking distance, Ts-s-s-sukasa!) I am so mad at you right now."</p><p>"Doll, please, forgive me I hadn't thought about it being this cold." He cooed, pulling you to his body despite your attempts to swim away.</p><p>"It's nighttime, idiot! You're gonna give us hypo-th-th-thermia." You snapped at him, pulling your arms into your chest as you reject his attempts to hold you, despite him wrapping his arms around your body until they're locked and tucked under your ass, pulling you into his chest for warmth.</p><p>"I'm sorry, little doll, I'll make it up to you. I'll build us a fire faster than the hypothermia could affect you." He says, letting you float back into your fetal position and rushing to the sand to build your fire.</p><p>You floated on your side, swapping sides when the exposed one got too cold; the water was still cold but the wind above the surface was even more chilling. Your teeth chattered as you saw Tsukasa built some immaculate ass bonfire, along with a makeshift palm leaf bed inside a little branch and vine lean-to in the span of what felt like hours but was a mere 15 minutes. The water must have been somewhere between 32 and 38 degrees Fahrenheit. You'd only ever been this cold when you went outside to throw a bag of garbage out in winter, but was too lazy to put on a jacket. The stars above you twinkled a hello as you gazed upon them, waiting for the fire to be lit. Had it been any colder, you would have been dead by now.</p><p>The fire was huge, the flames whipped to the East as the winds clashed against its attempts to escape its boundaries. Stones and mossed wood surrounded it to keep it from spreading out into the sand surrounding it, and the lean-to was just out of the wind's path so that you could warm up without it setting ablaze.</p><p>Tsukasa had his tunic drying on a long, thick branch that looked like he just yanked it off a giant tree. He came to you once he was done, naked (save for the small scarf he repurposed to cover his crotch) and with his tunic in hand for you to change into. You glared at him as he lifted you out of the water with one hand, and immediately began shivering so intensely you couldn't move your body.</p><p>"I'm gonna remove this shirt from you now, or else you're gonna die." He said, warm hands sliding up the sides of your thighs and higher still over your hips, peeling the shirt off while nudging you step by step towards the fire. Once his hands met your elbows, your arms crossed upon your chest, he kept nudging you to release your grip, resulting in your bare legs bumping into his a few times. "(Y/N)-san, doll, I need you to let go so you can get warm again."</p><p>Begrudgingly, you unhooked your hands from your armpits and lifted your arms over your head. Content with your compliance, he tossed the wet shirt onto his shoulder quickly, and made a point of getting onto his knees to help you step into his dry tunic. You had half the nerve to step on his hands with your sand-coated toes but the way he avoided looking at your body with a small blush on his cheeks made you ignore that thought.</p><p>He carried you to the fire after you'd been clothed. You didn't particularly want to be carried by him, but you were frozen in place so he had to. An hour passed until you were able to release the tension in your muscles as you sat in the lean-to by the fire. Tsukasa had mentioned leaving to fish in the moonlight, the crazy-ass primate worried you with his antics but, he wasn't that bad of a guy, really. You laid back onto the little leaf bed on the sand, eyes shutting briefly as you nuzzled into your arm..<br/><br/><em><strong>I wonder what Senku's up to right now...</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>||<span class="u">Earlier in the day with Senku’s group</span>||</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  It didn’t take a genius to pick up the hints that Senku was not only jealous, but pissed. Angry grumbling and the pout on his lips showed Taiju and Yuzuriha just how upset he was with Tsukasa kidnapping you for the wild goose chase Senku had sent him on. He didn’t actually need more of the fluid, but he didn’t get a chance to explain that plan to you— he was too busy acting like an asshole to avoid discussing the impending doom of you asking “<em>So what are we now?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite having had repressed feelings for you the entirety of your friendship, and the events of today’s daily food run taking an <em>extremely</em> unprecedented turn, he couldn’t afford to lose focus on the goal of bringing modern society back to the Stone World. A relationship with you meant he’d have to worry about someone else’s needs entirely, in his mind, and he would never forgive himself if you were neglected and hurt by him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, the thought of you being his lover made his cheeks flush as the trio approached the hot springs. He had packed what he could while you were gone, and they took off, half sure that you’d return later in the day. The two behind him were now aware of his plans to collect calcium sulfate to make gun powder, they were up for anything that Senku would lead them into. He was heaving as he smashed through rock after rock, using what little strength he had to focus on the timely matter at hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”So once we get all the sulfur how are we going to avoid Tsukasa and get (N/N) back?” Taiju broke the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I have a few ideas, but I need to know if you guys can trust me.” Senku said, stopping his movements to look the couple in the eyes. “Theres no doubt that Tsukasa is already on his way back with (Y/N)-san. Once they hit the campsite they’ll see that we’ve gone, and follow our tracks. When that happens, I can only assume the rage Tsukasa will have. He’ll intend on killing me before we could even make the gun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taiju and Yuzuriha froze in their tracks, whipping their heads over towards the scientist, but not finding any sign of play.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”So I have a backup plan for you guys, and I really need you to stick to it without letting Tsukasa know any part of it.” His voice was gruff, the furrow in his brows showed the pair that he was gambling his own life away now. “(Y/N)’s a smart girl, almost as good as me, she will figure it out as soon as it’s become clear of his intentions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Little did he know that you and Tsukasa were almost at your destination.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <span class="u">|| Back to you &amp; Tsukasa at Night||</span> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chilling winds never ceased on the beach, but the warmth of the fire combined with the radiating heat from Tsukasa’s body made it easier for you to relax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He actually did end up catching a few fish, and brought you various plants and vegetation to name and sort out what was edible or not. You should’ve brought some food with you, but you were too busy thinking with your crotch to think of the future.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the two of you had eaten, in an awkward silence one might add, Tsukasa made his move on you by asking permission to lay next to you in the lean-to. It was only a matter of time until he asked you about your sex life, and how it used to be in the Old World.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leading with a rant on feminism and bodily autonomy was your best bet to make him back off, but unfortunately for you, Tsukasa was also open minded and understanding towards sexuality and the like. Or so he made you think. He still pressured on about things you were interested in for your partners and if you would consider him an option.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”That’s bold of you to ask, but I’ve only just met you, not that it’s ever stopped me before but...” You trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”But you’re in love with Ishigami, huh?” His response made you choke on your own spit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Wh-What?! No! In love with— Not at all! Ew, have you <em>met</em> him? All my friends from before would kill me if they thought I had a crush on a geek like that.” Your confident facade seemed to have fooled Tsukasa, but it didn’t stop him from poking at the subject.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What’s so interesting about him is how little he interacts with other humans, I suppose some women might find that ideal since he wouldn’t be bothered with affairs.” He rambled. “Not that I would be bothered with affairs either, it’s just easier for him since he has nothing really going for him besides his brains.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Just because I said I’m not in love with him doesn’t mean you get to bag on him.” Your voice sharp as a knife as you spoke to him, “He’s still my best friend, and we lived together for so long that I know for damn sure he’s not all ‘just brains’! He’s witty, he can be funny or silly, he’s annoying, he’s super nerdy with manga and he’s much easier to talk to than most guys I know... Knew”</span>
</p><p class="p1">The correction created a pause in the conversation. The two of you, laying on your sides, facing one another without looking at each other made the air still again.</p><p class="p1">”So.. Earlier today, when you were flirting with me, was it intentional or is that part of your personality?” He asks, looking at your face for a reaction or to catch your gaze.</p><p class="p1">”Pfft, I’m a huge flirt— It’s probably embedded in my DNA to be this dangerously flirtatious. That’s what Senku says, anyways.” You avoided his attempts to get you to look at him.</p><p class="p1">”Hmmph.” Was all he said, piquing your interest now.</p><p class="p1">You look up at him, his head propped up on his elbow, mirroring yours, and his eyes wandering around the length of your body until they came back to lock onto yours.</p><p class="p1">”To be a flirtatious young lady, with a bodice of a goddess, you must get in a lot of trouble.” His voice was a low hum, a hint of sultry with a challenging tone.</p><p class="p1">“Oh yeah, I’m very troublesome.” You tease, bringing your leg up as you slid onto your stomach; the perfect position for him to see how big your ass looked in contrast to the slim waist and small frame of your torso.</p><p class="p1">He takes a sharp inhale before speaking, “I don’t doubt it, with a mouth as filthy as yours and the way you carry yourself, I’ll bet you get punished quite often.” You didn’t realize how close he’d gotten, his free hand suddenly pressed against your lowback, nudging your hips closer to his own. You definitely didn’t count on his fingers making their way to the hem of your shirt.</p><p class="p1">Flustered, scared, and considerably turned on, you glance at the arm hanging lazily over your leg and back up at him. You tried turning onto your back but his hand held you gently in place, “N-No. I don’t really—“ </p><p class="p1">***********tw dubcon******stops at next row of asterisks**************</p><p class="p1">”Oh so you’re naughty<em> and</em> you get away with it? Tsk, sounds like someone’s gonna need to teach you a good, hard lesson.” His breath was fanning at your neck as he spoke at your ear; chills sent down your spine and directly to your core as he began to crawl atop you, turning you so you were on your stomach.</p><p class="p1">”Are you— What're you saying? <em>A-Aah~</em>” You quiver as his lips found your neck, taking his sweet, plush lips and leaving trails of kisses to the nose of your neck.</p><p class="p1">“W-Wait!”</p><p class="p1">Your body was hot now, and with his next move your chest was pressed into the floor; He had you writhing beneath him as he straddled your back, untying the loops of the tunic he once wore to just above your ass.</p><p class="p1">“Sshhhh. Hush now, little doll,” He cooed in your left ear, hands slipping your arms out of the material. “If you speak before I say so, you won’t get your punishment.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>What’s my punishment?! Oh Fuck, I mean I know what he means but fuck fuck FUCK! What if Senku thinks less of me for this? How do I tell him? But Tsukasa is just... so good at this.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1">Next thing you knew, the tunic had been completely removed, a familiar poking at your thigh indicated he was just as aroused by his actions as you were. He hummed in delight when he sat a knee between your legs and you subconsciously flinched upwards, your body betraying you as it brought your ass up into the air a bit.</p><p class="p1">“Now doesn’t that look delicious..” He hummed to himself as he rubbed his rock solid member along your slickened labia, the tip pressing into your clit made you quiver in delight. “All dressed up for me, aren’t you doll?”</p><p class="p1">You couldn’t help but whimper in response, words failing to meet your tongue, breaths unstable with your torso propped onto your elbows and your wrist in your mouth to keep quiet. You could feel the saliva collecting in your mouth as he teased your hole with just the tip of his girth dick.</p><p class="p1">”Such a good girl, being so quiet. But you’ll be able to make noise for me in just a second, doll.” His voice was like velvet, his touch warm and welcoming as he smoothed his hands along your thighs, pulling them up off the ground a bit more so you’d meet his hips.</p><p class="p1">“Take a look at this, your cunts begging for something to squeeze, I can tell it’s gonna be a tight fit just by looking at you.”</p><p class="p1">You whimper again, arching your back in compliance with the way he moved your thighs, he groaned at the movement, pumping himself roughly as he watched your hole clench and release in anticipation.</p><p class="p1">”You’re gonna try to hold back a scream from me, but don’t worry little doll,” He cooes again in your ear as he aligned himself with your pussy, “It’s a stone world, you’re free to be as loud as you want.”</p><p class="p1">He quickly thrusted into you, a deep cry scratched through your throat as he entered you. He was huge, in girth and in length, probably the biggest you’ve ever had, and your tiny frame trembled harshly as you panted— your pussy in bliss as the burn of being stretched so quickly and roughly brought an even better sensation to your core.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm,” He moaned as you shakily adjusted yourself back more, silently begging for more. “I’m not even all the way in but you’re milking me so well, (Y/N), you want more, doll?”</p><p class="p1">“Ye-Yes pl-p-please, Tsukasa-san.” You we’re still trembling despite his soothing hands rubbing your back.</p><p class="p1">”Of course, princess, anything for you.” He was torturous. Gripping your hips he pulled you deeper onto him, eventually your ass met his groin and you were quite sure that you came already. “Such a good doll, letting me move you how I want, lower your head now. I want this ass higher in the air, can you do that for me?”</p><p class="p1">”(F-Fuck, o-okay wait— A-AHH!~)” You couldn't speak when he thrusted again, the delicious feeling of his dick scraping along your walls silencing you, forcing you to lay your head horizontal on the ground, arms reaching back towards his hips. A silent plea for him to stay in place. “Tsuka-sssssaaa-sa—mmmmmmphh~”</p><p class="p1">He ignored your plea, beginning a rough pace of thrusts into your body, groaning and growling furiously as you took him in. “Tsukasa what, darling? I didn’t quite hear that honorific. You mind repeating yourself? God, listen to your body, the way your cunts squelching is music to my ears, princess.” </p><p class="p1">You were nothing but a ragdoll that was made up of yelps and guttural cries of pleasure, unable to stop his piston-like hips with your hands and instead opting to roughly grab your ass cheeks, spreading them out so he could get the best view of the mess he was creating with his dick.</p><p class="p1">*************************************************************now it’s just nsfw</p><p class="p1">”Tsuuukasa-s-saaammph—M-More! (Please, fuck me harder) I can take it, please!” Your throat was shot from the cries you were releasing, but it didn’t stop you from attempting to speak. He groaned at the sound of your begging, head tilting back as his hands continued to slam your hips against his groin.</p><p class="p1">”Sama. Use sama, and I’ll give you whatever you need doll.” His tone was commanding, but he didn’t need to be with how needy you were.</p><p class="p1">”Please fuck me harder Tsukasa-sama!” You cried, quite literally, hips bucking back into his to catch him harsher than he was thrusting.</p><p class="p1">”You’re fucking yourself pretty well on my cock already, you greedy slut. But what kind of king would I be if I wasn’t so giving?” He growled, completely crawling atop of you like the bitch in heat you were. His chest hit your back as he deepened his thrusts in this position, his right arm hooking under the knee of your right leg to open you up some more; you fell limp as your third orgasm spilled out onto the leaves, he had pulled your upper body flush against his chest by snaking his left arm around your shoulders and gripping you by the throat.</p><p class="p1">Your eyes rolled backwards into your skull, lids fluttering as he continued his brutal assault of your body. Pathetic whimpers and cries of his name fell from your lips as he planted his own along your neck and shoulders.</p><p class="p1">“You like this punishment, don’t you (Y/N)? Should’ve known a taut slut like you wouldn’t even see it as punishment. Answer me, damn it!” He growled, roughly removing himself from your vice grip of a pussy and flipping you onto your back before slapping his oozing dick on your mound.</p><p class="p1">”(Ye-Yes!) Yes, Tsukasa-sama, Sir! Please, put it back inside, my pussy feels so empty without your rough punishment.” You whined so hard, your pouty face became furrowed. “Tsukasa-sama, I want you inside me please.”</p><p class="p1">He smiles down at you as he drug your hips down to meet his. “I like you begging, (Y/N), you look so cute when your face scrunched up that way, but I like it better when you make that other face.”</p><p class="p1">”Wh-What other face Tsukasa-sama?” You asked as you watched his dick slide up and down your slit teasingly. He chuckled, pushing your legs up to his chest with his hands holding the underside of your knees against him</p><p class="p1">”This one,” He says, quickly slamming him length back into your body, and returning to his rough grinding from the first position. You cried out, tears brimming once again, slack jawed and tongue lolling out. “Mmm, there it is... such a beautiful face, so full of bliss from my cock. My little sex doll. You enjoy it that much?”</p><p class="p1">Jibberish and cries were the only responses you could make as your fourth orgasm plunged over the edge so fast you thought you’d never stop. Your pussy squirted roughly, the cum splashing out of your cunt as he ground against your walls.</p><p class="p1">”Creamy, plush, and ready to be filled. Your pussy is the best by far, (Y/N)-chan, my little toy. Let me have the honor of cumming inside your needy cunt, it’s already begging me to with the way you’re gripping me.” He groaned, his nose scrunching up, his hips beginning to stutter as you sat up on your elbows, watching his length disappear into your caverns.</p><p class="p1">”Ye-Yes, Tsukasa-sama, please, cum inside my pussy, I want to feel you coat my walls with your delicious cum.” You begin gasping as his thumb rolls your clit in infinite circles as he slowed to deep, rough pounds.</p><p class="p1">He grabbed your neck with his free hand, eyes peering into yours with his last few thrusts, your fifth orgasm sputtering along his length as his own shot into your body, so hot you could tell where it was hitting in your walls, your cunt gripping onto him tighter, unwilling to release him as he continued cumming in you, his own jaw slacked as he moaned a deep exhale. The two of you stayed locked in this position for what felt like years, his eyes never leaving yours as you caught your breath, his grip on your neck slowly releasing until he was ready to remove himself from your body. He slid out of you slowly, groaning as the sensation and the way your cunt oozed with his cum, still pulsating and squeezing thin air without him inside.</p><p class="p1">”I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve found someone who can take me as well as you did.” He said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his forearm. “You’re truly a goddess from the heavens, (Y/N). I hope you reconsider my offer from earlier, and forgive me for tossing you into the water.”</p><p class="p1">You, trembling from the overstimulation and the beating your body endured, could hardly breathe, let alone respond to him. You lay with your legs spread still, though you swung your head back in defeat, cum continuing to spill from your quivering hole.</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Just how much cum did he have?! Fuck, I can still feel more inside, I shouldn’t have let him do that. ANY of that, actually, but cumming inside without a condom in this fucking stone world was the stupidest thing I could let him do.</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1">”I’ll fetch us some water, and something to help clean up.” He says, quickly getting up and leaving to wherever he was going. You still couldn’t even think of speaking, your voice was trashed, your body in shambles, but you couldn’t help but feel a deep pang of guilt in your chest. You swallowed harshly, just thinking you’d rather have had Senku in Tsukasa’s place while he was plowing away.</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>Senku, I know we’re not together, but I hope you could forgive me. I’m so, so sorry.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLS BE NICE I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT GOD BLESS I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING TO DISTRACT MYSELF<br/>------- so um.... any Tsukasa fuckers here?? idk. I'm gonna try to fit y/n into this revival arc, but seeing that Yuzuriha is already revived....... idk who else to bring into this but like, maybe I'll change the main story just a bit until they get to the village. Different path of events, but it'll get back to the main plot... unless y'all don't want it to. idk. lmk. send me an ask on Tumblr. https://bnhavibes.tumblr.com</p><p>leave a comment here. love me. idk? okay goodnight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Discoveries, and the Lack of Logic Behind Them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're about to head back to camp when you discover something insane about the man you slept with. It's a race to find Senku, who's going to win?</p><p>A/N: Unedited, I'll fix later today (it's 12:55AM for me sdjkjskdjskj)</p><p>okay it’s edited, same day just later HAHA. Posting another chapter rn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, you found yourself wrapped in Tsukasa’s arms; His body heat had shielded you from the bitter cold of the night. His hair splayed out alongside your own. The strands kept your rousing body at a comfortable still-tired haze until you had the very sudden urge to pee again.</p><p> </p><p>You had gone in the forest behind the lean-to after your rather… intrusive and dubious interaction with the sleeping bear of a man. But you felt like your body was disappointed with you and was forcing the remnants of his seed out of your body. After stirring awake, you snuck out of his embrace, peeling your body off the grabbed and deciding that instead of heading to the forest, you’d take a dip in the sea, despite having been tossed into the freezing abyss the night before.</p><p>The sun was beaming down on you, however, and it felt almost too hot as you approached the rippling waves. It was surprisingly warm, the water. You felt a warm kiss of the sun rays hitting your cheeks, and felt at peace. Removing Senku’s top and folding it nicely to place it on the sand's drier section, you began sinking your toes into the salty sea. You started slow, basking in the sweet embrace of the crisp crashing crusades of the ocean. Then, with a smile on your face, you dove forward and kicked your way to as close to the ocean floor as possible. You opened your eyes, watching the crystalline-like shapes of the light reflecting in the water for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>You wished Senku was with you.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He’d only been to the beach with you once, with Taiju, Yuzuriha, and other parts of the gardening club that you’d invited to make things seem more natural and it was practically an epic fail. </p><p>Your outfit was perfectly planned, (because, of course, any chance to lure Senku into finally fucking you was a cash grab), and the day started out great. You got to share a meal with him(plus some friends) and gifted him with a bracelet you bought him. Though, to make this seem normal, you gave Taiju and Yuzuriha bracelets too; but much earlier on in the day so he’d be alone with you when you handed him it. Theirs were handmade and beaded. His was not.</p><p>The significant difference between their gifts and Senku’s gift was that Senku’s silver bracelet had a crescent moon charm. Yours held a charm of its own; the planet Venus. The reason behind your decision for those charms was due to a rare occasion just a few days prior where the Moon and Venus “kissed” in the sky. They were positioned the closest yet, and shone the brightest that they’d ever been as the shadowing eclipse began to fade off the moon. </p><p> During this time, some astrologists said the moon represented emotions/the internal state of equilibrium, while Venus (rightly named after a goddess of love, sex, beauty, and fertility), was representing romance, passion, and pleasure. </p><p>You’d forwarded that article to Senku the night it happened, and he responded with an eye-rolling emoji, along with;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Senkuwu: i don’t need pseudoscientists telling me i’m internally reprieved just because the moon is ‘close’ to venus rn. you realize it’s actually 84 billion miles away from it, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: give me some credit, i’ve gotten smarter since we met. i just found it fascinating! like, they’re saying all of our relationships will strengthen and people we love will reach out to solidify their bonds. it’s kinda cool, and reassuring😳</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senkuwu: hah, that’s so ridiculous. you shouldn’t need the planet’s position in the orbit of earth to tell you how much we care about you, troublesome little girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: so you admit you care about me, idiot big brain? 🥺</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senkuwu: i meant we as a generalized term. all your little girly friends, the gardening club, and my dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-two minutes later-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senkuwu: but yeah i guess so 🙃</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You: 🥰</em>
</p><p> </p><p>These charms were just so insignificant to an outsider’s eye, but between the two of you, it was a solidified bond. He couldn’t hold back the smirk on his face when you showed him his, because yours was on your wrist, and he could see what your charm was. There was an almost sweet exchange of glances between you too. You’d nearly blurted out how you loved him more than a friend…. Until some jerks from the baseball club came and started belittling your entire group for being a bunch of nerds. </p><p>Many of your friends from the gardening club were still quite insecure past highschool, and despite your<em> very real</em> threats to fight the boys, Senku stopped you in your tracks before you could even think of leaping at them like some feral panther.</p><p> He grabbed you by your arm, just above your elbow, and held you back. You had stumbled a bit, turning to give him some lip about stopping you when you fell into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not worth it, Troublesome Little Girl.” He said, looking in your eyes briefly before glancing away as quickly as possible. Silently hoping you wouldn’t catch the very faint blush on his cheeks from having you pressed up so close against him, he continued, “Let’s just go.”</p><p>You followed him with starry eyes, like a good puppy. You remember the jerks shouting obscenities about the leek-head boy being too ugly for you and trying to lure you to hang out with them instead of getting into the school’s car(properly borrowed for ‘scientific’ purposes of the gardening club). </p><p> </p><p> “(I’LL BET HIS DICK IS BIGGER THAN YOURS, YOU FUCKING CUCKS!)” </p><p> </p><p>You shouted out of the back window as the car pulled off, half knowing they wouldn’t understand(though, there was a chance they took English during their undergraduate years), and half betting they’d at least understand the small dicks comment. </p><p>They stood in shock, watching you as you plopped back into your seat.</p><p>You huffed, crossing your arms and pouting as the group had returned to their bustling conversations, unable to understand your English threats. </p><p>Senku, however, was chuckling softly. “You’ve got one particular obsession.”</p><p>“Shut up. I was doing it to defend you, Big Brained Idiot.”</p><p> “I don’t need you to defend me.”</p><p> “Whatever.” You huffed, looking out the window with your head resting on your hand. You mostly did it so he couldn’t see how red you’d gotten. Still, when he tapped your shoulder a minute later, you looked over your shoulder to see him grabbing at his neck, and you just knew what he was doing; and it brought a sly smile to your lips.</p><p> “(Thanks. For planning today’s trip… and ehh.. for having my back.)”</p><p>“(Does this mean you’ll let me—)”</p><p> “NO.”</p><p>You tossed your head back as you laughed, watching his cheeks redden before speaking up, “I only wanted to use your good blanket for one night, what were <em> you </em> thinking, Big Brain?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The memory had your heart wrenching— the immediate thought of letting yourself drown instead of facing him with Tsukasa’s hand prints on your throat made you want to cry.</p><p>Everything was so simple back then. You were just a bright, and smart 22 year old young woman, and Senku was this mad genius plowing through multiple classes at once to reach grad school early.</p><p>But then you realized you need air to live if you wanted to see him again, so you resurfaced. You combed your hair back with your fingers before rubbing your arms with the salty water and doing the same with the rest of your limbs. Cautiously, you hardly brush past the inner folds of your vagina to avoid cuts and scrapes by microscopic bits of sand. You did make sure it was well wiped off when you fully submerged, however, so that no little Tsukasas remained on your body.</p><p>You sighed as you re-clothed yourself, washing one foot at a time before placing the palm leaf slip-on shoes that Yuzuhira made for you back on your feet. During the time you resurfaced and began changing, you had noticed Tsukasa stand from his spot in the makeshift bed and head into the forest, presumably to collect that oil that Senku spoke of. </p><p>But he returned empty-handed— well, nearly empty-handed. One hand held a small cup with a tough leaf covering the top as a lid that was tightly wrapped shut with some of the vines left behind in the cave. The other...</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” A subconscious reaction to seeing someone’s hands cut up and covered in dust.</p><p>“Of course, I’ve never felt more at ease.”</p><p>“What happened to your hands? Is— Is that <em> rocks</em>?” You weren’t aware of his previous actions, as you hardly had the time to start making your own clothes. Yet, suddenly Yuzuriha’s words resurfaced in your mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Maybe that murderer Tsukasa could help you with your needs.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “No. </em><strong>No</strong>, don’t— don’t tell me you’ve been crushing people stuck in stone!” You cried, jostling back as Tsukasa stepped towards you, releasing his balled fists to drop rubble of what was shaped like someone’s stone cheekbone and eye. “Don’t you know we can save them? Crushing them means—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m cleansing this world of filth.” He says, suddenly very intimidating as he looked down at your scrambling figure. “You have to understand, my queen. The older adults of our time were greedy, money-hungry, and so selfish that they’d never think twice about stepping on someone to get what they want.”</p><p>“So you’re murdering them before we can revive them? Where’s the logic in that? With The Kingdom of Science being the ones in charge as they revived, we could have changed the way of the world!” </p><p>His expression was unwavering but, his lips parted just a smidge; astonished at the optimistic and kindness in your ideals.</p><p>“Don’t tell me that YOU, Tsukasa, are so fucking selfish that you hadn’t thought about that as an option. I would never be a Queen to a greedy King like you.” You spat.</p><p>Now he was angry, jaw clenching back shut and brows furrowing the slightest as he brought an accusatory finger up at you.</p><p>“You take that back!” He growls as he bounds toward you, “I’m doing the world a <em> favor </em> by crushing these rocks. There’s nothing selfish about that— Nothing selfish about me either!”</p><p>You scoff a laugh, “Do you hear yourself right now?” He freezes in place as you bring your hands up while you speak. “Sinister, selfish, <em><span class="u"> greedy</span>. You</em> want to be the one that restores this earth in your murderous image, <strong><em>don’t you?  </em> </strong> You think our generation and younger will be  <em> pleased </em> to hear you’ve murdered their mothers and fathers? Their adult relatives— ALL dead, and it’ll be YOUR HANDS that the blood will stain.”</p><p>Now you’d flipped the pointing back at him, and he flinched just the slightest when your finger jabbed at his chest.</p><p>“You’re not seeing the bigger pictu—</p><p>“(I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR SELF-SERVING PERSPECTIVE)!” You shout, pushing him back with your palm and walking off. He doesn’t move an inch, and you wondered if he even understood what you said, but you’ve made your point— and it’s reflected in his softened expression. “I’m going back now, since you obviously don’t have intentions of bringing that jar of fluid for Senku.”</p><p>“Stupid women always have a filthy mouth— I disgust <em> you? </em> How ironic.” He chuckles but you keep walking. “You’re disgusting for fucking someone you’d had no idea was thinning the herd; I can’t wait to rub it in your precious Senku’s face.”</p><p>You freeze at this, narrowing your eyes at the shadowy figure fifteen feet away; “Your words are nothing but brittle stones; like rice paper trying to cut through rough leather. Senku <em> knows </em>me, he won’t take offense to it because he’s my FRIEND. In fact, he’ll probably laugh and ask you if you’d like a cookie. (Get that through your THICK-ASS skull of yours).”</p><p>Throughout school in America, people bullying and slandering you was practically a symptom that you couldn’t get rid of. It came with the territory of being a horny teenage girl who was open about her endeavors. If what he spat at you was said to a younger version of you prior to your move to Japan, there’s a chance that<em> maybe </em>it would hurt. But hearing this man-child act like a feral animal and bark at you with foam at his mouth in anger could only make you laugh. He was so hypocritical, and like all selfish people in positions of power, he didn’t even know it.</p><p> </p><p>He balls his fists as he stomps after you. “(name) you better shut your whore mouth.”</p><p>“How does that stupid mantra go?” You goad on, “Oh that’s right, ‘Sticks and stones may break my bones, but Greedy Assholes will never break me.’ Something like that.”</p><p>As he approaches, you stand your ground, feet firmly pressed into the ground with your arms extended at your sides in fists.</p><p>“Go ahead and kill me, use me as a hostage. You’ll only be proving me <em><span class="u">right</span></em>.”</p><p>At this, he stopped just centimeters from your body. An apparent frown on his face and conflictive eyes, Tsukasa looked at you briefly before taking off back to camp. Being that you were headed back and wouldn’t want to be abandoned in an area where you had no idea what was inhabited in it, you ran after him.</p><p> </p><p>Except for this time, you didn’t get the luxury of being carried for half the trip. So what do you do?</p><p>‘<em>Keep fucking pushing.</em>’ You think to yourself as you attempted to catch up, ‘<em>I can’t let him tell Senku first.’ </em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And you ran.</p><p>Leaping over roots of trees and bushes, using landslides to your advantage, and eventually just outright skipping to cover more space.</p><p>Tsukasa would look over his shoulder at your tailing figure in the distance. Though he wanted to stop and rest as he did when you were <em>with</em> him, he kept himself running continuously in order to completely exhaust you by the time you reached camp.</p><p>He figured you were unaware, or just a great actress, that Senku’s assignment for you was just a wild goose chase. Tsukasa saw that there were missing containers Senku set aside in the cave to revive someone.</p><p>He’d been played, and though he now possesses the only known source of nitric acid, his fury was fueled by the fact that Senku would just leave behind someone that considered him such a close friend to abandon their camp and run from his wrath. What he couldn’t figure out, was why.</p><p>Why did the scientist leave in the first place? As the two of you arrived at the campsite, he scanned the scene for any signs or forgotten makeshift papers with plans— but of course, Senku was a genius. It looked as though the trio gathered all the food in their haste, and ran off. He didn’t even leave anything conspicuous or just something that you’d be able to read as a clue. Or so he assumed.</p><p> </p><p>You were worn out as you plopped onto the ground of the campsite, heaving for air and sputtering for a coherent sentence referencing a question about where the group went. Like any petty post-orgasm man-baby, the ape-dude left you unanswered. So it meant you had to do another investigation on your own as Tsukasa tried to brainstorm a logical reason for the group’s sudden leave. Your lungs burned and you cursed your recently revived body for not instantly falling back into the stamina and strength you had in Track.</p><p> </p><p>While you foraged through damaged items Tsukasa had no care to move carefully, your chest constricted. How could Senku leave you behind? Was he really that upset with you? So mad that he would abandon all the years you spent living, growing, and bonding alongside each other just because he didn’t want you to ask him to date you?</p><p>Tears began welling up in your eyes as you climbed to his little perch in the tree at the center of the campsite. It was mostly empty; some leaves bunched up and stuck together as a blanket and some stones where he was working on a blade for a spear. You lifted the sheets and angrily tossed them over the side, letting just one of those tears drop.</p><p>There was a small, empty satchel on a branch, and as you reached for it something in the corner of your eye reflected a ray of sunlight— just the slightest glint caught your attention. You knelt down to toss the rocks down too, and found it; Senku’s crescent moon charm. Right beside a slightly carved arrow and the letter “W” in the wooden planks that from a distance looked like any regular old cracks, but you knew what he was getting at. </p><p>He was headed West, but <em> why? </em></p><p>You grabbed the charm, attaching it to your own bracelet, and realizing that the small moon wasn’t as silver as before. In fact it looked like it had been through hell, the silver paint chipping off the bronze figure.</p><p>When you bought the bracelets, you knew the charms were cheap, and with how long Senku’s been awake, you were surprised to see that his bracelet had even survived. Now that you were thinking about it, you had questioned yourself when you were freed from your stone encasing. What do these items have that made them stick around? </p><p><em> ‘Think, (Y/N)!’ </em>  You mentally shout at yourself, <em>  ‘What’s so special about these cheap bracelets?’ </em>  Then you realized they were made of bronze.  <em> ‘How dumb of me! Of course, the combinations of chemicals that make up the bronze compounds are more resistant to corrosion. But how does this tie into—‘ </em></p><p> </p><p>You eyes widened, and your mouth fell agape.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘A silent victory for (Y/N)! That big-brained idiot is headed to Kamakura, West of here, and home of The Great Buddha! But how come?’ </em> You ask yourself, wrapping the satchel across your body and looking West. From this height, you were only able to see the tops of countless trees in this stretch of forest. Well, those and just the very tip of the mountains way down in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>“If you care to join me, I’ll be headed west.” The deep voice shook you out of your daze.</p><p>“Huh? Why West?” You put on your best ‘I am just a dumb little woman’ face.</p><p>“I think Senku is headed towards the mountains of Hakone.”</p><p>“That’s weird,” You say as you climb down from the tree. “I thought if anything they’d try to circle around back towards the cave. Y’know, to get the revival fluid and such.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Why would Senku want to head towards mountains, (Y/N), what’s so special about the mountains?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You approached Tsukasa with your arms over your head, stretching out the burn your muscles felt from the earlier run. </p><p> </p><p> He debates it.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure, though, I’ll tag along. Could use the run, working on my figure and stuff.” You sigh, feigning disinterest, bending down you stretch out your calves, “Besides, it’ll be funny watching you be wrong and have to trek back here.”</p><p>“Whatever, you just don’t want to be alone, little girl.” He scoffs.</p><p>You narrow your eyes at him as you rise back up, “Don’t ever call me little girl ever again, if you’d like to keep your balls.”</p><p>He huffs, turning away from you and starting his insane run again. The dumbass left behind his jar of fluid, and you pocketed it into the corner of your satchel.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘If only I had an onsen to soak into before we— WAIT! HOT SPRINGS! That’s what Senku is aiming for, I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner. Sulfur... nitric acid… He’s gonna make... gunpowder… Oh </em><strong><em>fuck. </em> </strong> <em> ’ </em></p><p> </p><p>You figured Tsukasa out the connections together already, so now you were just running for your life— well, Senku’s life. Trying to surpass Tsukasa as you ran much more south-west than the route he was taking. It would take you a few hours to reach Kamakura, but then you’d have another ten hours ahead of you for Hakone. This is why you headed down instead of straight; if your memory serves truth, the beaches of Koshigoe would have canoes offshore. Your triceps weren’t always the best, but you didn’t train in multiple events during Track season for nothing!</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A couple hours and crazy winds blasting from behind your frame later, you were right. </p><p>Though the building that used to be a shack where people could rent or purchase surfboards, boats, canoes, and the like was crumbling at its edges, the metal scaffolding held it in place.</p><p>As you approached, the smell of pennies filled the air and you could see the years of rust starting to take a toll on the copper structure. You were able to squeeze between the cracks of the building and fallen forestry, but unfortunately there were no canoes left behind.</p><p> </p><p>What looked like it used to be a cash register was covered in overgrown flora, which you carefully identified as <em>perilla frutescens var. crispa; </em>a common weed. Taking a few bunches and tying them tightly with their own stems, you stored them in your satchel. Like aloe, this weed (called Shiso in Japan) is beneficial to you. It has a sixty percent composition of an omega three, so you could eat it for sustenance. Its chemical compound shared perilla subtances that fall into the category of terpenes.</p><p>Terpenes, you learned from digging into the components of Marijuana, are like a group of chemicals that strongly effect the cell membranes of the plant and are part of the reason why this plant(and Marijuana) has such a strong aroma. It’ll smell strongly like mint, but these green ones tend to have a more basil-like taste. Not too preferable, but thanks to your collection of the species, you found a set of keys in the register. But now you had to find where they led. And fast.</p><p> </p><p>There was another, larger, building beside the shack, and you crawled your way under a fallen tree trunk to discover a metal hatch in the ground just past the entry way. Eagerly, you got up onto your knees beside the hatch and felt around it for a lock, nearly screeched when you felt one.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck!” You cried in ecstasy, “Please, universe, let me keep this luck for the rest of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Your hands jumbled to press each of the keys into the hole, and when you heard the sweet sound of the pins clicking you could hardly contain your excitement. Swinging the hatch open, you found a decently sized ladder that led into dark basement looking room.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, what now?” You sigh, gathering your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>I have no lights to help me see what’s down there, and if I hoist the door open there always a possibility I could get trapped.</em>’</p><p>And with you being, well, <em><span class="u">you,</span> </em>your inner-monologue said ‘<em>Fuck it!</em>’ And pressed a rather large piece of rubble between the hatch and the side of it, keeping it open and scurrying down into the room. Luckily, you didn’t need lights. The room stretched out to what looked like a docking station. Glass windows peering over the waves above shone the sunlight directly into the dimly lit room. A submarine was rusted in place, and you wondered if everything underground was left unpetrified.</p><p>Alongside the wall you lowered yourself on was a storage cabinet, locked of course. But you had two keys left and after getting this one opened with ease, you shrieked when you found a backpack, some grapples and fishing items, but what you were most excited for, was the single chem light left behind.</p><p> </p><p>Chem lights are like very large glow sticks, you’ve seen them in plenty of American deep-sea movies. You shoved your satchel into the backpack, and opened every drawer you found in search of something to help you get out of here.</p><p>Senku was definitely gonna love you for bringing him actual tools to work with, because one could only do so much with wooden ones. There was a bunch of slots missing tools, and seldom screws that you hoped would be worth it as you shoved them into the side pockets of the backpack.</p><p>You didn’t want the hooks to tear open your backpack so majority of the fishing gear stayed in it’s place but you grabbed a net that was adjustable, and gutting switchblade just in case. </p><p> </p><p>You nearly cried when your hand felt a spanx-like material in one of the drawers, and did a happy dance to find a pair of diving shorts. Wearing them with pride up under Senku’s shirt and over Yuzurihara’s makeshift underwear (just a piece of triangular cloth with a long tip you had to put between your ass cheeks like a thong. but hey, she didn’t have much time, so you didn’t care) and not giving a shit who wore them prior to you 3700+ years ago.</p><p>None of the cabinets held a canoe, but the very last one at the bottom of the entire storage compartment had you rubbing your eyes in awe.</p><p> </p><p>A row of red plastic containers of various sizes with long black nozzles.</p><p>“GASOLINE!” You exclaimed, grabbing the biggest bottle and groaning when it was empty. You tossed it out of the way, and kept repeating the process for the next two until you were holding the smallest one. It weighed as if it was almost full, and this small container would be enough for you to get a boat straight across the waters of all coastal beaches and cut <em>your </em>time in half. If you could find one that worked, anyhow.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Tsukasa was passing through Kamakura, annoyed that he lost sight of you, but also not worried because you were smart enough to avoid getting lost forever. He was very frustrated though, you were an anomaly he didn’t weigh in on his decision to kill Senku.</p><p>Sure he was mad at you for calling him a murderer, but that’s easy enough to ignore when you were literally the best lay of his life. He physically felt revitalized after he came inside you, the idea of you carrying his child and marrying him as his Queen in a Science-free world burned a fire within him that only pushed him to run faster.</p><p> </p><p>You were back on ground level, a backpack half full with a container of gas and a few tools, but which boat would your key start? There were five very rusty, and almost pitiful looking boats along the docks on the other side of the beach. A quick assessment of two plastic-covered boats ridden them unserviceable. The third didn’t fit your key, and as you examined the fourth there was a clear hole near the seats that had you trembling in anxiety for the last one.</p><p>Forgoing to attempt using the key on the first two, you were worried that this lanky, rigid inflatable boat with a rather large fan attached at the back would be your saving grace. There was a small turbine</p><p>The floor was made of plastic, and there was no storage beneath. Two big floatie looking things carried the edges of the frame. The steering wheel was riddled with dust and the leather encasing it was peeling off.</p><p>You slid the key in slowly, pin by pin lifted and lowered onto the teeth roughly, a sign that the keyhole was possibly rusty as well. But then you were able to turn it, the sputtering automotive like engine had you wailing.</p><p>The boat stayed afloat these years later and of course the damn gears and fanblades were petrified!</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Wait! I have the revival fluid!’  </em>Your thoughts screamed as you removed your back pack and placed it on the floor in front of you. Removing the jar carefully, you unwrapped the vines from the leaf and poured a bit into the engine. Hearing the stone crackle and fall apart gave you hope, so you stood on the very edge of your tiptoes and poured spurts out into the fan until the blades were stone-free.</p><p>There was hardly any fluid left now, but you wrapped the jar back up anyways and poured the gasoline into the tank. Thanks to your stream of luck the tank was left unpetrified, and it was hardly bigger than the container of gas you had.</p><p> </p><p>You were off, the sputtering engine send you veering out as you headed west of the beach, eyes set onto the shores of Odara, hoping that the amount of gas in the tank would get you there before nightfall.</p><p>Unable to tell the time, you felt the wind picking you up and rocking you along the waves and looked up to watch the sun every few minutes or so. Since there was no way of telling, you did some math real quick;</p><p> </p><p>If you were driving, one could make it from the beach to Hakone in an hour and a half, but since you have to stop at Odawara, it would be about fourty minutes. </p><p>
  <em>BUT!</em>
</p><p>That’s considering if you went an average of sixty miles per hour. Now a boat like your little inflatable could only dream of hitting that speed, and if you had to guess your max speed is somewhere around thirty two miles per hour. But in fear of losing too much gas, you were keeping yourself steady at about twenty or twenty five. Making the time that you <em>should</em> arrive at Odawara’s fishing harbor an hour and fourty five minutes since you left the shores of Koshigoe.</p><p>The sun was still high when you and Tsukasa began your race back to Kamakura, and right now it was lowering into your field of view. It had to have been at least three hours, max five, since then. You had to thank your weird, senior year of high school obsession with Planetary alignments in Placidus natal charts for sticking with you for that information. So, knowing the monster that Tsukasa was, you knew that he wasn’t going to stop. </p><p> </p><p>More math to distract you as you rode the waves; The trip on foot to Hakone from Kamakura would be ten hours, but with a beast like Tsukasa you can guess about eight and a half. Max.</p><p> </p><p>You’re three to five hours into the trip, so you’d have five to three hours left to beat Tsukasa. Three hours was the exact time you would take to run from the piers to the very first natural occurring hot springs. Plus you had to climb and pray Senku was there at all. You couldn’t afford the risk of taking five hours.</p><p>So you floored it, going your max speed and caring less for the gas in your tank and more about the whipping of your hair in your face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Senku, please don’t die on me this early.’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enigmas, and the Weight They Carry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re finally getting close to your goal, Senku.</p><p>What will happen when a rival appears and Senku has an unexpected epiphany arise as he plans for the next phase of his Plan To Save The World™️</p><p>This was the second half of the last chapter but I had lost it in my Notes app and wanted to stab myself in the eye. I was going to add it to the last chapter, but I kinda like having them separate because the titles are cool HAHA</p><p>leave a comment if you’re still reading😅🥺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about an hour and a half since you left your miracle beach. You guessed as much because you were finally able to see the fishing docks and piers of Odawara just so close you could taste them.</p><p>You were coming at your fastest speed, the waves ripping past you in the opposite direction and spraying you in the face. You could hear the calls of birds swarming what you assumed used to be a fresh fish market, the abandoned and crumbling buildings began drifting away over the years. And the stones that once held up the pillars of cement over the reefs were consumed by overgrown coral and seamoss, it was a beautiful sight.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of your boat sputtering soon overflooded the birds, however. You were running out of gas, just meters from the shore. Not only that but the more your tank spat for power, the worse control you had on the steering handle. Inflatable boats aren’t meant for high speed trips, and after centuries of sitting in the water it was almost as if you had to regrow a tomato plant you’d been working on back from the beginning after one sunny day dried out its entirety. Difficult to say the least, and you were worried it’d fall apart before you could get to dry land. If you’re soaked in saltwater and it gets dark, you’ll freeze no matter how fast you run. Time was running out, the boat skipping against waves and you have to make a decision so last minute it felt like a Quick Time event in a video game; The shore was nearing in slow motion, your boat taking one particular skip too hard— throwing itself into the air and you could either crash into a fallen highway or take a leap of faith onto the sand.</p><p> </p><p>You took a sharp inhale as time caught up with you, and jumped.</p><p> </p><p>Falling through the air was anything but slow-mo, you had to lean forward and tuck your body into itself immediately so that you’d roll into a summersault and soften your landing on the sand.</p><p>Sand is surprisingly hard when you hit it with the velocity and pressure from a ten foot drop. Your back would definitely have a bruise across it, but you had no time to waste; dusting off the spanx between your thighs and taking off North. The fallen highway wasn’t completely demolished, though it had mirrored every other aspect of this Stone world; crackled concrete and asphalt with grass and weeds growing between them, vines tugging around what used to be pillars, and trees growing in places they weren’t before.</p><p> </p><p>It took you a moment while you began to run to figure out why this particular pathway wasn’t completely riddled with flora or insects, but then you had to think back on a science experiment;</p><p>Making modern day concrete. By the year that the world turned to stone, the everyday sidewalk concrete was a much thinner, less complex formula. But the concrete that would mold into what made the highways and off-ramps was intimidatingly tougher; Fiberglass, rebar steel, sand, pozzlans, limestone, all thrown together into a giant heap mixed with water made these freeways durable for everyday driving of thousands of vehicles. Like the ones you were passing that were distorted from winds and hailstorms alike.</p><p>You guess that because the roads were halted from their use for centuries, the durability was much stronger. Of course it still fell apart and molded into the earth by the time you were revived, but giant chunks were still left behind; leading a path for you to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Counting every minute as you ran was annoying. But if you hadn’t began as soon as you were along the path of the highway, you could’ve completely missed this turn at a giant, green mountain. Thirty minutes passed so quickly that you had begun to forget how exhausted and hungry you were.</p><p> </p><p>Still, you ran.</p><p> </p><p>If need be, you would stop and rip open your backpack to fetch the Shiso and shove handfuls of that potent basil-tasting leaf into your mouth and chew as you continued but the need never came. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was hard to find, these unidentifiable(because you were running) trees made it difficult for you to navigate if you were going the right way.</p><p>At one point, you had to climb a hill that was in your way, and you were grateful. From there you could at least look up into the sky past the leaves that hung low and shielded your view from the ground, and search for the rays of sun. It didn’t take long, the sun was hardly closing in on the horizon directly in front of you but slightly left. Meaning you were headed South by SouthWest, exactly like you’re supposed to. </p><p>Hakone was nearing now, you could tell by the amount of thick, tall trees fading away and being replaced by skinny, medium length ones that shook with the wind as it carried you towards the mountains. The smell in the air was different, too. Less like saltwater, more earthy with a hint of chlorine. The kind of smell you inhale after a rainstorm riddles the dirt in water, mixed with the steam as it bounced off the volcanic rock and down the mountains.</p><p>You heard a muffled <em>bang!</em> sound coming from your right side; the mountains just less than ten kilometers away, easy to spot due to the black smoke that was clouding above them.</p><p>‘<em>Senku</em>.’ is your first immediate thought.</p><p>With that short break you had to redirect yourself, you were hyper aware of the flames stinging your entire body. You tried to keep your pace, tears flooding your vision as you pushed yourself further beyond your limits. </p><p>Dehydration, starvation, and lack of rest since you woke up hours prior began to set in. You were no longer watching where you were stepping, but focused on the line of trees before you.</p><p>Just as you were nearing that mountain, you tripped on an overgrown root and flung into an opening between the trees. You landed on your arms and knees thanks to your reflexes but now you were truly stuck in place. </p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t get your body to move.</p><p> </p><p>“NOT NOW! PLEASE!” You cried, wet eyes bleeding droplets of tears off your cheeks as you hang your head low. “Please, just, a little more. That’s all I’m asking.”</p><p>“Ahhhhh!” A high-pitched shriek on your left startled you, and you nearly killed the source with one look when your head snapped in their direction. “A ghost!”</p><p>It was a small child, with a melon rind on their head and a small blue dress.</p><p>You frowned, “I’m not a ghost.”</p><p>“AHHHHHH! A STRANGER!”</p><p>You cringed at the sound, covering your ears. “Dang, kid, those are some killer lungs you’ve got there.”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No cracks on their body, are they a re-evolutionized species of humans? </em> ’ You question yourself. <em> ‘No, they’re speaking Japanese, so if they were evolved from apes or the like, their language wouldn’t have been this intricate right now.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the young child, you sat down on your butt to rest. “My name is (nickname), are you all by yourself out here?”</p><p> </p><p>Still startled, the child wielded a stick in their defense as you took in the scene; a fire was stoked behind them, and there was no furniture type creations that led you to believe this is where they lived. They also carried a bag on their shoulder that was hardly smaller than the satchel in your backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers. Especially outsiders— where did you come from?” Then she gasped, “Are you a statue?!”</p><p>Your eyes widened at their comment, “Ye-Yes! Exactly!” You crawled towards them on your knees, “How did you know I was a statue? What do you know about them?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘That proves it! There had to be some humans who survived by sheer luck, so how many generations down are they? Oh man, if they don’t even have proper clothes yet, I doubt they have technology.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My kingdom, whe-where I come from. They pass down stories about people who once lived here,” The child responds, putting the stick down, “Everyone thinks it’s fairytale, but—.”</p><p>“But, here I am. Look,” You point to your collarbones, “These cracks on my skin, you’ve never seen them before on people in your village, right?”</p><p>She shook her head in response.</p><p>“They’re from when I broke out of the Stone, markings left behind of the awful time I spent trapped there.”</p><p>The child’s jaw fell. “You were trapped? For how long?”</p><p>“Probably longer than before your village was built.”</p><p>“But you’re so pretty!” She exclaims, “I mean— You don’t look old or anything.”</p><p>You blush, “Thank you, uhh… What’s your name?”</p><p>“S..Suika.”</p><p>‘<em>Watermelon is her name?!’</em></p><p>“Oh! Like the fruit? How <em> sweet, </em>” You wink at her, and she giggles a bit. “Suika-chan, I’m trying to save my friends but I’ve been running since early morning trying to catch up to them, you wouldn’t happen to have any water on you would you?”</p><p>“N-No, Suika is sorry— but Suika has these berries!” She beams, digging in her bag to place handfuls of berries on your lap.</p><p>“Thank you so much!” You cry before chowing down on what looks like black raspberries. At first you thought it was odd that the child was referring to herself in third person, but you figured if they were primitive, their education must be limited.</p><p>“You said your friends are in danger? Onee-san had me making this smoke signal for the people making one on the mountains, but she told Suika to go back home right after.” Suika says. “I think she’s going to save them.”</p><p>“Your sister is?”</p><p>“No, she’s not my real sister. She’s one of the king’s daughters, and my closest friend. Her name is Kohaku.” She responds, twiddling her fingers in guilt. “I shouldn’t be telling an outsider all this information.”</p><p>“I promise you, it’s information I need to help this Kohaku save my friends. You see, they came out of the statues before me.” You started, “But one of them turned evil, and started smashing other statues before they could come back to life. And now he’s trying to kill my friends before they can save the remaining statues.”</p><p>Suika gasped with fear, “A big scary villain?”</p><p>You nod, “The meanest, most selfish man I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“Oh no, we have to go warn the King!”</p><p>“Would he even help us? We’re outsiders, and he has no responsibility over us. Kohaku-san is probably going to question my friends and what will she do if she doesn’t believe them?”</p><p>She froze. “...She’d probably kill them before they can kill her.”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded in acknowledgment. </p><p> </p><p>“But telling the King won’t hurt anybody, even if he chooses not to help— he won’t come after you either.”</p><p>“I see. How far is your village from here?” You ask as you eat the final berry and stand.</p><p>“Not too far, we can get there way before the sun will go down past the horizon.”</p><p>You look over to the horizon and see that the sun was just nearly closing in on the hills. Looking back down at the girl, you switched the backpack to circle your chest.</p><p>“Get on my back, we can get there faster if you just point out the way for me.” Your legs were pounding like your heart was beating against the skin there as you crouched.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” Suika saluted you before climbing onto your back. “Go this way first!”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The trip to the village was less than five minutes long, especially the way you were sprinting. Suika described exactly what Kohaku looked like in order for you to spot her in case she fell and got trapped somewhere, which you guessed happened before from the girl venturing out on her own. She also shared that for the pain in your legs, there was a village self-declared sorcerer outside the village who collected minerals and ‘a bunch of rocks’ that could probably help you. As you entered the clearing and approached a bridge, however, you had to stop. Two young men stood guard in front of it, one tall and with brown hair and the other a bit shorter with blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Blonde hair, blue eyes. Seems to be a common trait in town, but they speak Japanese?</em>’ You thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you, outsider?” The brown haired one asked sternly.</p><p>“Suika, is that you?” The blonde asked.</p><p>Suika jumped off your back and cheered, “Yay! The beautiful not-ghost girl brought Suika home!”</p><p>She stopped dancing and looked up at you, “That was so fast! Suika thinks you might be faster thank Kohaku— d-don’t tell her Suika said that though.”</p><p>The guards looked at each other, then snapped their eyes back at you as you removed your bag. You swore the blonde’s eyes popped out of his head as he saw your figure be revealed beneath the bag.</p><p>“Ki—Kinro, I think I’ve fallen in love.” He cooed, before getting slapped upside the head, “Oi!! What was that for?”</p><p>“You don’t go revealing my name to outsiders, you idiot! Even if she <em> is </em> beautiful, you have to keep yourself focused, Ginro!” Kinro scolded.</p><p>“Kinro-san,” You start, catching his attention, “And Ginro-san. Hi. My name is (name), is it okay if I leave my stuff here?” You ask with a soft smile.</p><p>Ginro teared up, “And she’s so poliiiite!” He sobs into his hands.</p><p>Kinro was blushing, but he kept his face stern. “Do what you want, miss. Just so long as you don’t cross this bridge.”</p><p>“Thank you!” You exclaim, pulling Kinro into a hug. “I’ll be back soon, please don’t touch my stuff— I promise I’ll show you what’s inside when I come back with Kohaku-san.”</p><p>The blonde boy had fainted when you touched Kinro, falling onto his back and you swore you could see his soul attempting to leave his body through his nose.</p><p>“Is he going to be okay?” You were so busy looking at the boy on the floor when you pulled away from the hug that as soon as you looked up, you blushed at the sheer bliss on Kinro’s flushed face. Blood started creeping from his nose when your eyes locked, “Are <em> you </em> going to be okay?”</p><p>He nodded furiously in response and you smiled. “Okay. You’re in charge of watching my bag, Kinro-kun. Please keep it safe.”</p><p>You took your satchel out of the backpack and shoved the chemlight in it, in case it got dark before you came back to the village.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You waved at Suika before taking off in the direction of the mountain with a faded black smoke above it. As you entered the forest, a deep thump was heard from far away and creatures scrambled towards you in fear. </p><p>The sound almost mimicked trees falling, and as you neared the epicenter you found the source. There were trees that had been chopped down, but also some type of pulley contraption that was set up. You were about to call out to see if Senku was there, when a flash of white and green swooped last the tree you were behind. </p><p>One of the tree trunks was pulled from the ground and held out of the way, revealing a blonde haired figure beneath it that you identified as Kohaku. You grinned in triumph as you began to climb down into the pile of trees.</p><p>“I’m Kohaku,” You hear, “And I do believe that I’ve fallen quite hard for you.”</p><p>‘<em>She better not be talking to who I think she’s talking to.’</em> You were fuming in your head.</p><p>“Ehh? I mean.. <strong><em>Really???</em></strong> Now of all times you decide to develop a crush on me?? In an emergency situation like that?” Your cranky, annoyed Senku’s voice was recognized immediately and your heart swelled.</p><p>“N-No! I mean, I just meant that I am more willing to co-operate with you because I like you.” Kohaku said, your fists balled as you continued to climb over to them.</p><p>“Oh, good! I was gonna say, a mind clouded by love is the most irrational kind.” He snarks, “It leads to nothing but tro—<b> <em>ublesome little girl!</em> </b>”</p><p>The excitement in his voice is apparent as you scurried down a log straight past Kohaku and hugged him.</p><p>“Senku-chan! You Big Brained Idiot, I’m so glad you’re okay!” You cried into his chest. “Where’s Taiju? Yuzuriha? What happened to Tsukasa?”</p><p>“He killed me, but thanks to the big Oaf noticing the signs I was giving him— I’m alive!” He boasts, only stepping back slightly.</p><p>“What the hell? (You’re so fucking crazy. You won’t believe what I went through to find you).” The English threw Kohaku off, not that you cared.</p><p>“(Weren’t you following Tsukasa?)” He asked just the slightest bit bitterly. “(He made a big show of having you wrapped around his finger and naming you his Queen.) I didn’t believe him of course, because you’re way smarter than that.”</p><p>You blushed, “Thanks, Senku. But no, I wasn’t behind him— I tried to beat him here but, my legs are giving out. They’re worse than that one Track meet the year we met in highschool.”</p><p>“(The one where you were only cleared to run the long distance due to your shin splints and you decided to jump hurdles like an idiot anyways?)”</p><p>You playfully smack his chest with the side of your fist, “<em> Yes </em>, that one, you jerk.”</p><p>He laughed, “Oh man, am I gonna have to carry you around again?”</p><p>“I dunno, maybe. The village isn’t that far from here.” You say, cheesing as he’s completely oblivious to the fact that he’s been pressing his hand into your lower back this whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku cleared her throat, rather intrusively, “And who are you?”</p><p>You turn to face her, still staying close to Senku(who now realizes that the feeling of his fingers dragging against cloth meant he had been holding you and whipped his hands behind his back).</p><p>“Oh! It’s Kohaku-sama! You’re the princess Suika-chan mentioned, right?” You smile warmly, “It’s <em>so</em> good to meet you! Suika-chan says you’re almost as fast as me, the fastest in your village in fact.”</p><p>The look of shock on her face made the demon in your chest flick its tail. <em> ‘Yes. Get upset. Bitch.’ </em></p><p>“You’ve met Suika? So familiar you speak of her, though. I’ve known her since she was born.” Kohaku says, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Oh I know!” You say sweetly, “She’s told me all about you and your friendship. The signal fire, that’s where we met.”</p><p>“So you <em> were </em> close by, (name). Just off by a few meters, plus Tsukasa’s inhuman speed and strength is insane.”</p><p>You sigh as you remember the night you spent with him, “After we get back, I really don’t wanna talk about him as a person ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku notices the change in body language and frowns a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an evil guy, I know that firsthand.” You mumbled, crossing your arms protectively over your chest. “I hope we can get as much technology created as possible before we see him again.”</p><p>“(What happened?)” He asks, examining your face in the dimming sunlight for a hint.</p><p>“(I don’t wanna talk about it right now.)” You avoid his gaze and turn back to Kohaku. “Let’s get the princess back home.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that.” Kohaku huffs, “Just Kohaku is fine, and we can’t go back yet.”</p><p>“Oh, forgive me. I was unaware you didn’t like being called Princess.” You say, “Why can’t we go back to the village?”</p><p>“How long is the walk back?” Senku asks.</p><p> </p><p>“About fifteen minutes.” </p><p>“Shouldn’t take too long.”</p><p>You and Kohaku looked at each other as you responded.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Playing nice, (name). We’re playing nice now.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I thought he’d like numbers.” You apologize, with a soft embarrassed expression.</p><p>“It’s fine, I didn’t know you counted how long it took you to get to me.” She says, turning back to face forward and grab a giant pot from the ground and hoisting it into her arms.</p><p>“Well, I did run as fast as I could. But, considering the distance I covered in less time than that and the way we’re walking now, it’s just a guess.” You say nonchalantly.</p><p>“An <em> educated </em> guess.”</p><p>You roll your eyes, “Yes, Senku, an educated guess. Though, I don’t know where we’re headed now so, it doesn’t count anymore.”</p><p>“Awhhh c’mon (name)! I’m givin’ ya props for figuring it out despite how much your brains’ been working at full power today.”</p><p>“You wanna hear what I did?” You say with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah!”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku looks at Kohaku with a weird look, “Why not?”</p><p>“Nothing, it’s fine I guess. We just need to get to the Hot Springs and back before the sun rises tomorrow.” She responded.</p><p>“(Geez. she sure says fine a lot.)” You mutter under your breath just loud enough to be heard but fast enough that Kohaku couldn’t catch it. Even if it was in English, she would’ve had something to say if you didn’t immediately start talking after.</p><p> </p><p>“So, let's start with this morning when I caught Tsukasa red-handed with some poor person’s face in his fist.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And there you went, giving detailed imagery like a storyteller and vividly re-enacting your reactions to discoveries and leaving Senku starry-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>As you spoke, Senku was finding himself wrapped in a warmth that he recognized he only felt when he was around you.</p><p>He’d always admired the way you were able to paint a picture when explaining things, it made things a lot easier for him and he wouldn’t have to waste energy questioning what you meant by a certain phrase or what object you were mentioning while describing a dream you had. It was one of the smaller quirks of yours that made him enjoy your company.</p><p>You were a bright, expressive person. And though some of the people in his clubs in high school, and even when it was close undergrad graduation, they would exaggerate about how much energy it took to deal with you, or how you talked too much, he never once felt that way.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, <em>that was a lie</em>, when you first moved in with him, you were the most annoying person he’d ever met— and he grew up with Taiju!</p><p>But after a while, when you became friends with his friends, and you started to really apply yourself to school, he found himself gravitating towards liking you. Not romantically, <em> nooo </em>, he wasn’t capable of those types of feelings. They were reserved in the recesses of his mind, locked away for eternity, or until he could go to Space— whichever came first.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t deny that your genetic makeup was far more alluring than those of many girls he had classes with, especially once he’d gotten to college and was forced to have bodily needs despite how hard he tried to force himself to only ever focus on Science.</p><p>He never thought those types of things toward you until the first time you tried to corner him into kissing you at a high school club event.</p><p>You didn’t force him to, of course. But he kind of wished you did. Barely. Like, not even a lot. Just a smidge.</p><p>You called it a prank, said it was a dare from your popular friends the second time, and when you stopped trying to kiss him and instead chose to attempt arousing him endlessly the remainder of high school, he was hooked.</p><p> </p><p>He hated how much you tried coming after him, you were persistent, and creative in the ways you’d play it off as harmless flirting or your personality. He hated that about you. How you would lie to him to protect your own feelings because you knew he wasn’t budging or you gave up just when he was starting to fall for it.</p><p>Senku didn’t like that you gave up— but not because he didn’t want you to!! He just...thought if you really were interested in him, you wouldn’t let up. So he chalked it up to just an infatuation, maybe a long-term dare. No way in hell would someone like you pursue him, it’s just not how the world works.</p><p> </p><p>Or <em> worked. </em></p><p> </p><p>In this world, there are so many variables with endless possibilities that he didn’t know what could happen between the two of you. And if he were honest with himself, like truly honest, he was scared.</p><p>Never in his life has Senku Ishigami been scared of anything.</p><p>It was an irrational thing, fear. A waste of energy, a waste of a chance to discover things further, to see the end result of a project gone awry, or to learn something new about the thing you feared.</p><p>But now he was scared, because he didn’t want to hurt your feelings indefinitely. In this world, he couldn’t run very far from you. There was no array of excuses like having to do chores to toss at you to avoid alone time, or late afternoons at the Science Labs to bide his time and focus on his many extracurricular projects while you went home.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, as he explained to you how Taiju and Yuzuriha were placed in their roles, he realized just how alone the two of you were going to be.</p><p>Two people from the same time, similar thought processes, same knowledge of the Modern world. Not to mention you were the first person he’d experienced anything sexually with. He was bound to start releasing the lock on that cage in his mind, and you were going to get in the way of his plans. You didn’t seem like it now, and he knew you’d deny it if the time came where you wanted him to say you were something more to him, but the fact is you are both.</p><p> </p><p>You’re <em>more</em> than a friend to him, and you’re also an enigma; crashing along the pathway of his plans to send the Stone world skyrocketing into Modern times.</p><p> </p><p>And he was stressing the fuck out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sex—uality...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sort of filler?!?!? I wrote out an entire 15.5k worded chapter and i was like WOAAAAAH das too long for one to take in. Splitting it in half-ish??? Idek if anyone is reading still.. if you are lmk if I should keep chapters shorter or if you prefer v heavily worded ones better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After your story was finished, including the part where you left your bag with the guards and Suika, you arrived at the Hot Springs, and Senku built a fire for the three of you to sleep until morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku laid on the opposite side of the pot beteeen you, with Kohaku on your left. She was sound asleep in her little cranny between some bushes not five feet from you. It was endearing. You were exhausted too, but as you lay there with your back to the ground, you can’t help but watch the night sky and marvel at the twinkling stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You started to think about Byakuya, and what he would tell you if eventually you confided in him your feelings for Senku. He knew just how anti-feelings his son was, but part of you believed that he would have been happy to hear you say something so unexpected about his son. A soft, subconscious sigh left your body, and you hoped that one day you’d be able to hear Senku accept your feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost simultaneously, a single star in the sky fell somewhere tens of billions of miles away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to sleep,” A soft whisper on your rightside made you blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned onto your right side, with one arm tucked under your head and looked at him, “I was just watching the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senku Ishigami.” You mock scold in a whisper, “Were you watching me the whole time? That’s so creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs, “I was waiting for you to stop worrying so I could tell you to sleep, brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body moves to turn, but you reach your left hand out to catch him by the collar of his new apparel. At first you wondered when Yuzuriha had the time to make him this tunic after you stole his shirt, but then he grabbed your hand gently and your gaze left the fabric to meet his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you made it over here.” He mumbles, “If Tsukasa killed you, I would have tortured him for days before killing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle softly with a small smirk, “You should do it regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Tsukasa did to upset you, would you mind telling me?” He hadn’t intended to sound so caring or like he was worried about you. His curiosity always got the best of him, and he wanted to blame the feelings behind what he said on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senku, I… I don’t think I’m ready to..” You look back down at your hand being restrained by his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” He responds, “And (name)... even if you don’t ever feel ready, that’s okay too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to bite back a smug smile, but failed, “Thanks onii-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever call me that again.” He grumbled as he let your hand go a bit roughly. “That’s cruel, considering..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You booped him on the nose before rolling onto your back again, “I was just teasing you, Senku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking to me, I’m trying to sleep.” He snarks, snickering as he was turning away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You suck your teeth, “You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and followed suit; your body felt a lot more relaxed now, and soon you were able to knock out.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the sun greeted you gently in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku began her extraction of the water the minute all three of you were awake and ready for the trip back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She explained how her sister was sick and constantly ventured out to the springs and collected the water to help her feel just a little better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were impressed by how many times the young girl would have had to travel back and forth to help her sister fill a bath and by the look on Senku’s face, he was too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hardly dark now, but the trees in this part of the forest were full of thick branches of trees full with leaves— and creatures that reveled in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku groaned, bringing up the fact that you left behind that chemlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t though? It’s in my ba--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand it over!” He exclaimed, leaping at your body and snatching the satchel into his hands and cackling rather sinisterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better get excited, ladies, and take notes Kohaku.” He goads as he pulled out the glow stick, “The chemical reaction in a glow stick takes place as hydrogen peroxide oxidizes a phenyl oxalate ester, yielding partly phenol and partly an unstable by-product called peroxy acid. The unstable cyclic compound decomposes to carbon dioxide, releasing energy that excites the dye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku looked at you dumbfounded, and you smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The excited electrons in the fluorescent dye jump to a higher energy level and then fall back and release light. The process was patented in 1973 and is called cyalume, right Senku?” You say and he nods, “But why is it important now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, these things only have a shelf life of three years, but! If we can find a way to get some more hydrogen peroxide, and remove the outer ester without melting the plastic—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get it working again!” You exclaim, “Okay, so, leave it whole, and we can't allow it to get any sunlight or heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could leave it in the ground.” Kohaku suggested.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We could, but if it gets too hot outside—” You were cut off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It won’t. The rain comes often this late in the year, and snow soon after that.” She responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Senku cheers, “Okay, we bury that in a shaded area when we get back to the village. Kohaku-san, are you still recovering from last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde scoffs, “As if.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She goes to lift the pot and almost drops it, and you leap forward into the shallow part of the water with her to catch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re injured? Where?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her ribs, Tsukasa chopped a tree down because she was actually good at kicking his ass and didn’t give a fuck if she got injured.” Senku spat. The audacity of that Tsukasa was infuriating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you really shouldn’t be lifting this right now. Let me and Senku carry it, at least ‘til we get back to the bridge. Is that good for you?” You were genuinely worried,after everything she does for her sister she deserved a little break. It’s not like the girl was aware of your crush on Senku. She just saw him for how attractive he was, both in structure and in his determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She huffed, and Senku shot you a side glance with a small smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go Senku.” You say, and he replaces Kohaku in the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was considerably weaker than Kohaku, making you gasp when suddenly more of the weight distributed into your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Big Brained Idiot, you couldn’t work out while you and Taiju tried saving Yuzu-chan?” Your voice was strained as you worked your way out of the springs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Little Girl,” He started, “How the hell am I the only one here without gorilla strength!? First Taiju and Tsukasa, now Kohaku and—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forget I was working on myself before this fucking happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I AM NOT A GORILLA!”</span>
</p><p>Your timing with Kohaku almost made you laugh.</p><p>
  <span>Then Senku glanced at Kohaku and nodded in a quiet signal that showed you were ready for her to lead the way. She grabbed the flag you assumed she’d been carrying, and started the journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk back consisted of you and Senku bickering like an elderly couple over small bumps in the ground that Kohaku failed to point out for you, or if he was getting tired and wanted to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know if we went back to where I found Kohaku in the first place, I could’ve made a cart to slide us down the mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody asked, Big Brained Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how do you know each other?” Kohaku asked as the sun was beginning to lighten the dark night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lived together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku’s answer made you blush, but your answer had him chuckling, “That too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Fuck no), I mean— No, we’re not.” You answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She came from another country, and my old man let (name) stay with us.” Senku said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stayed here with my mom for a while, but she died a year and a half into us moving here.” You felt your throat dry as you spoke the words that hurt you the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. That must have been rough for you, having a mother and then losing her.” Her tone was genuine, but she wouldn’t look at you. “I never got to meet my mom, she died when I was born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez... guess we’re all maternal-less.” Senku tried to soften the mood by evening out the playing field. You huffed a breath and looked over the pot on the opposite side that Kohaku was standing on and gave him a <em>look</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my memory serves correctly, I’m pretty sure I was your maternal figure, idiot.” You tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAH! Your memory must be foggy, little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cooking for you, cleaning up for you, making sure you didn’t stress yourself out with your work— what would you call that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A good wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good housema— EHHH?” Senku flushed as Kohaku’s answer registered in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Holy shit), Kohaku-san thank you! I’ve beeeen saying I’m wife material.” You try to hide the blush on your face by leaning your head into the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, forgive me. I didn’t mean to upset you, Senku-san. I must have misunderstood if (name) was serious or joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t misinterpret me, it’s just in our time, we had much more standards for marriage.” You started, readjusting your grip under the pot. “Plus, Senku over there is aromantic.”</span>
</p><p>He rolls his eyes.</p><p>
  <span>“A romantic?” Kohaku gushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aromatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s someone who has no romantic attractions to anyone. In modern times, there was a variety of sexualities that people could turn out to be,” You look over to her, “So if you, for example, liked women, you would be Lesbian. And if you didn’t, and only liked men, you’d be Heterosexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you liked both? I know one of the pretty sisters in town who I suspect is attracted to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you’d be bisexual— but there’s a lot more to unravel from these terms; and before the world turned to Stone humans were still figuring things out ourselves. So I don’t have a lot of knowledge on the subject.” You admit, looking over Senku’s shoulder to measure how much farther you have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But which are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haaah?” You exclaimed in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you he-heto—heterosexual?” She twiddled with her thumbs as she stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh— Ahah- actually, I’m Bisexual, but I tend to favor men.” You were sure you’d catch on fire with how hot your face was. ‘I’m so glad we’re nearing the Village. I can’t take this anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re a romantic type, unlike Senku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop yabbering about me like I’m not here!” Senku huffed. “You don’t know what I like. My only romantic feelings are for Science.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huurr— duhhh!” You say in a mocking tone, “We get it Senku, you don’t like pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku busts into a fit of laughter. <em>That</em> she understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs. “(name), you’re insatiable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m pretty easy to satisfy, Idiot Big Brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(You should assume I knew that already…)” He muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you both sound different sometimes?” Kohaku asks rather inquisitively. “I’ve noticed that during conversations, there’s things you say that I cannot understand at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, remember how Senku-chan said I moved here from somewhere else?” She nodded in response. “Well, where I come from we mostly spoke English. A different language, which is what you hear Senku speak to me sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” She says, but her face still crinkled in confusion, “But why do you speak it still? If you’re regularly speaking my language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some things in English are more descriptive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To keep the language refreshed in my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku scoffs a laugh, “You two are worse than Kinro and Ginro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now <em>those</em> are some funny guys.” You chuckle. “I made Ginro faint for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bursts out laughing, crying a bit and grabbing her ribs from the pain. “Oh man.. Yeah, Ginro loves beautiful women. Him and Kinro are single too, so maybe you can find yourself a partner in our village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took everything in Senku’s power to avoid frowning at Kohaku, he had no right to speak on the subject because he didn’t feel that way about you so he tried to keep a straight face as he subtly looked around the pot as if he were inspecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glanced up at you as you answered though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t — I mean, I have a certain… criteria for the person I wanna be with.” You said it with an unwavering lock on his beautiful ruby-colored eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I also have one more guy in mind that I think you’d find attractive.” She says with a devious note in her tone. “But he’s kind of… in love with my sister so..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckle, “It’s okay, Kohaku-san, I promise I’m not in a hurry for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hoped Senku would understand what you meant. Obviously his first, and main, goal is to recreate the Modern world without wasting a single minute. And you could never dream of stepping between him and his true love, Science. Though it seemed like you were gonna hound him forever, you were willing to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it’s ten years until he can officially ask you out on a date, you would wait for him. No way in hell would you settle for somebody less than him, he was everything: smart, good-looking, honest, and even if he denied it, or if he seemed too blunt for it to be the truth— he was kind at heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun hardly moved since the conversation started, you guessed it was around four in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re by the front area by the bridge.” Kohaku says, “And (name), just Kohaku is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled a bit, and while you despised her comment last night about falling for Senku— you kinda liked having a girl to talk to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get there, I doubt Kinro and Ginro will let you through. We have strict rules for no outsiders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yawning, you shrugged. “As long as I can get some more sleep soon, I reallllly don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be feeling all the shit you did while running later on today.” Senku states, “You’ll need to rest up, can’t have our sole botanist passing out while gathering herbs and plants now can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— I wouldn’t say b-botanist,” You flushed, “I hardly know of this area—,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(name), if you don’t learn to take a compliment from me I’m never doing it again.” He groans in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up over Senku’s shoulder and see the clearing surrounding the bridge, the early morning light just hardly illuminated behind the mountains. It was quiet, save for some birds singing their daily songs, and the sound of the waves down in the lake beneath the bridge and around the village. Your bag was left right where you dropped it last night, seemingly untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the three of you got to the other side of the bridge and lowered the pot, Ginro and Kinro peered out of their homes to find you there before the start of their guard shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many of you are there?” Senku asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I forget how many children and elders there are..” Kohaku starts, “But aside from them we have exactly forty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” You beam, “Senku, they’ve—..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you an acknowledging look before the two aforementioned brothers leaped at Senku, but Kohaku was quick; She blocked every strike and used her weapon to force the pair into submission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No violence, Kinro, Ginro!” She exclaimed, “I’m alive thanks to this man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They huffed in a smug annoyance, Ginro especially so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout that, Kohaku.” He starts, “But no can do— No outsiders allowed, you know that. The chief’ll be mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that includes (name), too. There’s nothing to argue about; rules are rules.” Kinro says sternly, cold as he was when you first met him yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘No humans live beyond our borders’” He continues as if he were reciting a poem, “Any outsiders hafta be criminals we kicked out in the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Kicked out? I wonder what the grounds for banishment are here..</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They cannot stay here, whether either of them is your savior or not— details don’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you leave me no choice,” Kohaku’s voice dropped to a low hum, a hint of insane confidence made your eyes widen in fear but also curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here. Right now. Fight me!” She exclaims, “Two on one, though! The advantage is yours so I’m in biiiig trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sarcasm practically dripped from her tone, this was an upset side of Kohaku you were going to try and steer clear of. Her challenge alone had Ginro shuddering as he stood there, and Kinro looked like he’d just been told he was caught cheating on his girlfriend and needed to explain himself; the tension was far too apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, you hear a cocky snickering you knew all too well. Turning around, you find Senku dipped a bar of soap into a tray of water and began scrubbing it to make soap suds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve walked into a powder keg, huh?” He says smugly, “Don’t give me those nasty looks, fellas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then coats his fingers in the soap, making a circle with his forefinger and thumb, and blows a plethora of bubbles out into the air; essentially freaking out the pair of guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to smite the bubbles furiously— only to fail when they popped, and embarrass themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flying jewels?!” Ginro cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You chorted, covering your mouth to stop yourself from outright laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re that primitive, huh?” Senku mumbles to you, dumbfounded. Then he cackles with a sinister smile and devious eyes, “Perfect! Then they’ll all be mine. I’ll have the power of science and forty people to boot once I recruit this bunch to my cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku eyed him, “I don’t like that nasty look. You better watch yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He means well, but the delivery of things he says sometimes…” You grabbed at the back of your neck as you looked over to the blonde, “Definitely not endearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles a bit, “Anyhow! First you’ll need to recruit Chrome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whozzat?!” Senku inquires excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Kohaku was snickering, “A man I think you’ll find useful. What’s more, he’s the most easygoing of us all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you were talking like civilized beings, Ginro and Kinro were continuing to pop bubbles and freaking out. Senku blew more, intimidating them further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s time for my secret technique!” Ginro says confidently, then turns to start running as he shouts “Heeeey! Someone’s using sorcery over here!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His secret technique is crying like a baby and running?” You scoff while crossing your arms, asking no one in particular but Kinro sighs as he settles beside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not the sharpest spear in the shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gathered as much,” You joke softly, bumping Kinro with your hip. He blushes in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t be scared, Ginro.” A smooth voice emerges from the shadows of town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m already here!” Another brunette, considerably shorter than Kinro but still taller than you or Kohaku came out into the open with a cape he wrapped around his body boldly. You raise an eyebrow at him as he continues, “Hey! I’m Chrome, and I’ve got one baaad head on my shoulders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s so serious..” You mutter under your breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a genius sorcerer!” Chrome shouts, pointing at himself with his thumb in a crazy final fantasy-like pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Senku chorts, “Well I’m Senku, Science user.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! Speak of the devil,” Kohaku smiles, “This saves us the trouble of finding him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get scared by petty magic like this, Kinro, Ginro!” Chrome explains to the brothers as he whipped his pointer finger at the flurry of bubbles, “I can make as many of these things as I want with charcoal lye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku whipped his head over to you at the same time you did to look at you, both silently asking if the other person heard him correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t scared,” Kinro states blushing further despite his stoic face, “But only a fool lets his guard down in the face of the unknown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrome went on to challenge Senku in a duel of sorcery, but fears that the villagers would get harmed if things got out of hand so he suggests moving somewhere else. It pleased Kinro that the group would move back to the other side of the bridge and you outsiders were no longer in the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just past the bridge area was a weird treehouse thing you <em>completely</em> missed when you first arrived, the many tree trunks that held together to keep the cot up in the air sort of mixed with the forest of trees behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you got to it, Chrome immediately yelped to wait at the fireplace and zoomed up his ladder to grab some items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he— he changed,” You couldn’t even get the words out you were so awestruck, “He changed battlefields, under the premise of protecting the villagers, just so he could grab some tools?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over to the three villagers besides you, but they were frozen in place with slightly embarrassed and annoyed, but dumbfounded looks on their faces. They didn’t answer, and when you looked over at Senku, he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his head hung forward and an arm across his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Chrome reappeared, instantly tossing something into the fire that made it burst into large flames as he shouted:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BEHOLLLLD! My baaad Sorcery!” He has a furiously crazed smile on his lips and an intense look in his eyes, “RAINBOW BRIDGE! Watch as I manipulate fire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were interested in what the hell that even meant, but not nearly as wide-eyed as the princess and the guards. Senku sat on the ground in front of the flames with a small chuckle and you sat beside him. Chrome tossed some substance into the flames with one hand and held out the other like he was actually doing something with it. Ginro and Kinro nearly fainted in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The flames!!” Ginro cried, “They turned yellow! </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More powders were tossed in, turning the flames blue, green, and purple in succession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AMAZING!” The blonde boy helped with tears in his eyes while running over to Chrome’s side of the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man.. don’t give him that much credit..” You mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sorcery!!” The princess exclaims, following Ginro with Kinro trailing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you too, princess.” You facepalmed but they couldn’t hear you over the crackles of fire and jittery cries of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku was far from impressed as well, a deep disappointed frown and sulk eyes on his face while he spoke, “Rainbow bridge? That’s a load of crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The primitive young adults snapped their eyes over at the two of you on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a series of flame reactions.” You sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salt, copper, and sulfur.” Senku states plainly, standing up. He offers a hand to help you as you continue his sentence for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tossed those at the fire. In that exact order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you get the copper sulfate? I’m guessing you wouldn’t know to call it that.” Senku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably just found some blue crystals in a cave somewhere and was like ‘baaad’! Then snatched ‘em up and brought ‘em home.” You made them laugh, except for the Sorcerer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrome.exe was struggling to comprehend how the two of you clocked him so precisely and he twitched as his bodily reaction caught up with his mind; you figured he was probably having some sort of internal turmoil and shitting his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well done!” He cries, but his face was a wobbly attempt at the same confidence as before. “My sorcery is not a bluff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his own friends as he said the second half and they looked between each other while he ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t say anything..” They mumbled in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome returned with a giant ball in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You furrowed your brows as he spun the item between both palms and furiously cried about his friends' pending awe as he was going to attack with something very ‘baaad’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started poking Ginro along his chest and face, and the poor blonde shrieked as he was being shocked with every touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck is that attack?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The recollected Sorcerer was going to explain when Senku plucked the ball from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ball of sulfur.” He says plainly, “You melted that sulfur in a pot and let it cool, then chipped the pot away to reveal this ball. I’m getting excited about you, Chrome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Discharging static electricity from balls of sulfur didn’t happen until the 17th century,” You beamed. “Neat way of thinking, Chrome!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku snickers again, and you both look at him with wide eyes.</span>
  <span>“Why rub with your hands when leather will produce ten billion time more power?” He grins, removing the flag he’d stuck in the ground and placed the ball in the material like he was carrying a baby. His hair instantly poofed out, way worse than it usually does, and Chrome was already freaking out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My Kingdom of Science flag,” He says, “Is bound to shock you, aheh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” You mutter, and he shoots you a look with a pout before slamming his hand down on the unsuspecting Chrome’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shriek that squeezed out of the self-labeled Sorcerer was that of a Mandrake from Harry Potter. You had to slam your hands over your ears and cringed as he cried for mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Senku releases him from the hold, Chrome snatches the ball from him and makes both Kohaku and Ginro hold it— simultaneously sending their hair flying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked over to Senku while they had what Senku called ‘baby’s first Science experience’, he was in deep thought but you spoke anyways, “That storehouse looks completely packed, I wonder just how many different kinds of materials he collected. And from where? Kohaku was right, we could definitely use him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chrome, did you collect all of this stuff yourself?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did! Sorry, but give me that back!” Chrome responds protectively, snatching the sack of sulfur powder from the Scientist’s hands. “Kids collect a lot of things! I just found these and brought them home ‘cuz they were baaad! But then I started mixing them around and smashing them and then Sorcery happened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes lit up like they did in the village and you groaned at the impending crude words to spill from the leek-head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chrome, if you keep this up, there’s a ten billion percent chance Tsukasa will come to slaughter you!” He threatens, “You’ve got no choice but to join me and my Kingdom of Science!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” You add, nudging him in the side as he got in Chrome’s face. His cackling returned as he started his ascent to the storehouse entrance;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Kingdom would looove to exploit this cot of treasures you’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO WAY! Get down here and fight me one last time!” Chrome shouts, chasing after Senku to pull his legs down from the makeshift ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one in the village has ever beat me at this, it’s my most baaad skills of all!” He smirked. “If you lose, you will bow down to me and never be seen here ever again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if he wins?” You pipe up, “Do we get to stay here? Use your resources?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever! But he won’t because this skill!!” He was so hyped up, “Is called the Art of Adding!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fell to your knees, covering your eyes with your hands as you hung over your thighs. He was going to be completely crushed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hah! Even the girl is afrai—”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The sound of you laughing so heartily while your body shook made everyone stare, and you eventually rolled on the floor holding your stomach, ”Ouch, ouch-AHAAHA- god, Stop it’s— AAHAHAHA— too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-What? You’re laughing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Senku’s turn to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll save you the embarrassment.” He says as you return to your feet with heaving breaths and swipes at the tears in your eyes— commenting on how dead Chrome’s gonna be in English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(name) here will take my place in this challenge. Even she will be able to wipe the floor against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh snap!” Ginro instigated, “Chrome, are you about to be beat by a woman!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes it worse that she’s so attractive,” Kinro chimes in, “The girls in the village are either pretty or strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kohaku whams her leg into Kinro, “What the hell does that make me!? I’m both!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re less of a woman, and more of a gorilla,” Chrome says.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh forget this! You’re all annoying me, I have to bring Ruri this hot spring water.” She retorts, picking up said pot of water, “Goodbyee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait!” You say, and the group looks at you and suddenly you’re feeling embarrassed, so you walk over to the Blonde and whisper in her ear, “Do you think you could bring me some clothes? Like, undergarments specifically? These guys are cool with free ranging but, I can’t wear these same ones every day, it’s not healthy for your lady bits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys were stuck in place as they stared at the two of you exchanging secrets or something. Chrome raised an eyebrow at Senku, who shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Okay, I’ll be back later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turn back to the group as she walks away, crossing your arms into a competitive stance with your own sinister smirk on your lips, “Now who’s ready to watch me press my foot onto Chrome’s face in the dirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group beside Senku shares a shudder, but Chrome gulps harshly and steps forward, “Bring it on, miss (name).”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The World Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, there’s a bit of filler. But then near the middle begins a portion that mentions chapter three, and the not-so-good things that happened in it. There’s Trigger Warnings that apply, but dw i marked them with asterisks and what gets discussed between them is less plot and more discussion between you and Senku.<br/>Afterwards tho 🥴🥴🥴 well, just read it kay?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t even need to surpass elementary mathematics, but just to make Chrome’s knees buckle you asked Senku to draw an Algebra II equation, the simplest one he could think of.<br/>Chrome cried mercy after you solved it in seconds without even writing anything down in the dirt. Ginro and Kinro encouraged you to step on the poor kid’s face while he was down there, but you just knelt beside him and patted his face in two soft slaps.</p><p>“Get up, I wanna see what you have in the storage room.”</p><p>“You guys can do your sorcery outside the village, but I won’t think twice to smite you if you dare attempt to cross the bridge.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, aren’t you supposed to be at your post, Kinro-chan?” You flash a smile up at the towering man, a glint of flirtatious teasing seeped through subconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>He flushed instantly before running away shouting for you to be safe.</p><p>Senku meddled in the endless bags of minerals that Chrome collected, but you were disappointed to see hardly any type of herbs. Chrome mentioned that he wasn’t a cooking type of person, and that in the village there were seldom herbs that they used for royal gatherings and healing medicines, but that none of them have been able to heal Ruri.</p><p><em> ‘Ah, this is the one with the crush on Kohaku’s sister.’ </em> You think, ‘ <em> Awh ewww, she thought I would find him attractive? I might be insatiably horny but not desperate.’ </em> <em><br/></em><br/>Chrome went on to explain how Ruri fell ill when they were younger, and they had told her that she wouldn’t live long. Which is why he collects as many of these things as possible, mixing various combinations together to try and help her recover, heading out on days long explorations to the caves he found them in, and tears may have welled in your eyes when you realized just how much this kid loved Kohaku’s sister.</p><p>After explaining to him the different types of minerals he had collected, Senku went on to try and impress the guards by melting crushed cinnabar and gold dust together and carrying the mixture over to Kinro (who gave him lip) and dipping his spear tip into the quick drying liquid. Ginro was expressively impressed by it, but Kinro was a snob; telling Senku that he would not be swayed so easily.</p><p>Chrome tells Senku not to waste his time on Kinro, who only ever followed the rules. But now Ginro was interested in how many things the new Sorcerers would be able to create, and though he was silent on the situation (other than slightly groveling for a silver tip) you considered him won over.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The morning after you’d arrived, the village was bustling with rumors of the newcomers living in Chrome’s treehouse across the bridge. People wondered if Senku would be malevolent and tyrannous towards them, while they appointed you a seductress there to enchant and steal suitors from the beautiful girls in the village. Others, like the generation closest in age to you, wondered if you were interested in the same things they were, or how attractive either you or Senku were actually.</p><p>You woke up sore as hell for three days straight, unable to even stand without shaking, and Senku laughed at your attempts to crawl over to him for food or when he had to carry you around. Not that you complained about it. You laid by the fire night after night as Senku and Chrome discussed the possibility of saving Ruri, and Senku unleashed centuries worth of knowledge on the kid more than he did on the day they met.</p><p>He was thoroughly hyped up to help reclaim Modern life, and the Science behind it made it “Way baaad” so of course they spent weeks putting together ingredients like the “magic sand” to make iron, and it was so endless that you never really paid attention to how long it’d been since you arrived. Along the way, Senku has won over villager after villager with “food sorcery” or intriguing them with hobbies that could benefit him.</p><p>You were on harvesting duty, going with Kohaku on her daily treks to the Springs and trying to identify things on the way or shoving them in your bag to study later. She didn’t mind the company, other than when you’d complain about how hot it was outside or whenever you tried asking her about Senku. You didn’t want to pressure her into confessing something she wasn’t so sure about herself so after a few tries you just let it go.</p><p>Some days, she would ask you about Love in the Modern World, other days she’d tell you the going’s-on in the Village. Kohaku learned to care for you, even if you had some weird vendetta towards finding out her true intentions with what you declared your best friend. Her dad began wondering why she was missing more than one dress at a time, and it annoyed her that he treated her like some misfit teenager. She was cleaaarly of age, and Ruri was the one he should be focused on. You had to swap between her apparel and the reusing the outfit you wore when you’d first arrived now that her dad was on her head about it. But you didn’t mind, wearing Senku’s shirt made you smile and the shorts were comfortable. Everything was just about as comfortable as you could imagine.</p><p> </p><p>But, somewhere close to a month since the Kingdom of Science was established, a new bump in your journey to Modern Science™️ arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Asagiri Gen. After arguing with Senku that he should’ve let you go back with Gen to sneak out information, the so-called mentalist decided to claim he wouldn’t rat Senku out.</p><p>For days on end he’d watch as the Kingdom of Science flourished so quickly, and return to Tsukasa with more lies of updates on recruiting the Villagers. </p><ul>
<li>“They’re so primitive they don’t even bathe anywhere except the river. It’s like the privacy of restrooms isn’t as important as picking their noses while they tell me that they’d like no part in joining our civilization.” <b><em>Electricity Acquired!</em></b>
</li>
<li>“This week they asked me why I had cracks in my face, I told them I upset the gods by refusing to brush my teeth and they <em>believed</em> me! Hopefully they learn to clean their teeth.”  <b><em>Glass acquired! Chemistry Labratory acquired!</em></b>
</li>
<li>“Some big coronation thing is going on in a couple months before their Princess gets too old to marry, she’s only going to be 25! Imagine.” <b><em>Gas Masks Acquired! Sulfuric Acid Acquired! Hydrochloric Acid Acquired! Chloro-Sulfuric Acid Acquired! Sodium Hydroxide Acquired! Ammonia Acquired!</em></b>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lie after lie that entangled partial truths kept Tsukasa at bay, but he was curious as to why Gen was so willing and able to return to the village at the drop of a hat. And for a while the excuse of needing patients to strengthen his Mentalist™️ ability worked, but Tsukasa has grown weary. He had to pressure Gen into saying <em> something </em>.</p><p>Unaware of the previous interaction between you, and with a knife literally held to his neck, Gen Asagiri made the biggest mistake he could.</p><p> </p><p>He told Tsukasa about <em> you </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Some girl they accepted into the village despite their strict regulations, and he didn’t know your name but he said you were so breathtaking he just <em>had</em> to continue visiting. Not one to break character, his composure never wavered, even when Tsukasa spoke your name.</p><p>“I thought I’d lost her to lions or her own devices… Bring me everything you can get on her; her current eating habits, how often she’s alone to bathe, if she’s socially involved with their people, or even courted with a villager and do <em> not </em> pursue her romantically if you’d like to keep your head on your neck.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Gen realized the error in his ways.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded with a small smile and spoke an airy “Sounds like somebody’s got a cruuuush.” to avoid freaking out as he skipped away.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a crush.” Tsukasa called after Asagiri sternly, “I’ve already claimed her as my Queen once. If she knows what’s best for her she’ll come with you after a few days of your Mentalist thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Gen has his back to the possessive primate seething with infatuation, so he couldn’t see the greedy asshole’s eyes when he spoke so cockily about you. He had to run and warn you before it was too late.</p><p>Little did he know that hours into his journey, Tsukasa sent in a secondary spy. Just in case Gen felt like overstaying his allotted time frame. The broody male thought the scrawny smooth-talker wasn’t fast enough to get to the village before the end of the evening the following day. But after he was out of sight, and with how scared he was for you, Gen ran so hard he would be there by morning.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>But by nightfall the same day on the Kingdom of Science side, you mentioned needing to bathe while Senku was explaining how badly they were in need of alcohol.</p><p>Kohaku had brought you a new dress for the Grand Bout, one of her special royal ones to piss off her dad, and tucked a fresh pair of panties between it in a rolled up heap.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the only one I trust not to peep, you idiot.” You said when he refused.</p><p>“There’s a warmer part of the river if you head north a bit towards the mountains, it’s a bit shallow but at least it feels nice.” Chrome added, “You know, cuz girls get cold easy.”</p><p>“Tch,” He sucked his teeth, “Fine, lets go.” The guards and Kohaku had just left for their respective homes in the village, while Chrome said he would be keeping the minerals safe as he rolled into a blanket to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, you convinced Senku to carry you while journeying over to the river to wash up.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t the heaviest person, not by a longshot, but Senku felt like his chest was twisted in swirls as he carried you bridal style to the riverbank.</p><p><br/>“You know, you’re already a lot stronger than when we first got here.” You teased, poking his cheek as you lay there in his arms.</p><p>“Pfft, how would you be able to tell, Little Girl?”</p><p>“I watch you.” Your response threw him off, much like his just a few nights ago. His cheeks felt warm, but he laughed it off.</p><p>“So am I your little experiment, then Professor (name)?”</p><p>Now you were laughing, “Chill, I didn’t say all that, Senku-senpai.”</p><p>There’s that damn gripping in his chest again, what the hell was wrong with him?</p><p>“You sure love calling me a buncha names.” He says, lowering you to your feet. “I’ll wait here.”</p><p>“What if my limbs go numb from the cold and I get carried downstream?” You gave him puppy dog eyes, “Just close your eyes while I get in and then keep me company.”</p><p>He smirks, “You’re just scared of being out here alone, Little Girl.”</p><p>You flushed, “Fine, nevermind.” You turn away from him and walk off, and he sucks his teeth in defeat before deciding to follow you.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he waited at the treeline to see if you noticed him following you, but you didn’t. <strike> <em> (you did) </em> </strike></p><p>He swallowed harshly as he watched you place the tied-up rolled blanket you planned to use as a towel onto the floor and remove the shirt he gave you a month or more ago.</p><p>When you reached for the black diving shorts, however, he ducked behind the tree trunk and tried to compose himself. </p><p>“It’s just anatomy, you idiot. Stop reacting like this. She’s your friend, nothing more.” He scolded himself in whispers. A loud splash was heard and he freaked out, thinking you were kicking for help as you drowned.</p><p><em> Obviously </em> it was the most irrational thought in the world…. So why did he rush out of his spot and over to the edge of the river?</p><p>You resurface with an oblivious face on, but acted nonchalant as your eyes landed on the crouching man in front of you. “Change your mind? Or you want to join me?”</p><p>“I thought you were drowning,” He plopped onto his ass with his feet crossed loosely and frowned, “I figured you were messing with me.” The leek-head leaned back onto his palms and stared upstream at whatever was more interesting. <strike> <em> (or was it less appealing? he couldn’t tell) </em> </strike></p><p>“What? I jumped in, you’re the one who jumped to conclusions.” You took a beat before swimming over to the ledge and boldly propping your elbows just on the other side of his ankles with your head in your hands, “I’m sorry it worried you.”</p><p>“Pffft, you apologize for the smallest things. It was irrational thinking on my part.” He only looked at you for a second before returning his gaze upstream. “Don’t even know why my legs betrayed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Butterflies.</p><p>You never thought the old saying where someone gave you butterflies was based on the feeling in your stomach. It felt warm, encouraging, and you debate if you should flirt with him now or keep it cool for a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe your body knew you needed a bath.” You chose the lighter route, rather than straight up asking him to join you again.</p><p>He chuckled, “Why, do I stink?”</p><p>You shook your head, “Not really. Doesn’t hurt to be hygienic though.”</p><p>“No funny business?”</p><p>“I promise.” Senku <em>knew</em> it was a lie. Jesus, were you the worst at lying to him.</p><p> </p><p>He <span class="u">should</span> just get up and leave you to your doings. But he couldn’t.</p><p>He <span class="u">should</span> tell you how forward you were being. But he wouldn’t.</p><p>He <span class="u">should</span> think it’s annoying. But he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>So how come he was undressing himself, telling you to turn around while he submerged himself, and willingly falling into your obvious trap?</p><p>What was that odd feeling in his guts when you turned around with a soft smile— Did he eat bad fish? </p><p>Maybe it’s because the water is a bit too warm, up to the middle of his chest, and the lack of light made him nervous. </p><p>
  <strike> <em> Yeah, that’s it.  </em> </strike>
</p><p>Not because the moon was full, and beaming through the trees in an accursed romantic way.</p><p>Nor because your skin looked very soft while the water nearly consumed you as it rippled past your shoulders.</p><p>He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, was he staring for too long? Did you notice? What fuck is wrong with him?</p><p>You tucked some strands of your hair behind your ear before moving to reach behind him and grabbing the small saucer with a soapbar on it; You replaced the bar onto the grass and he was confused for a second. Taking the saucer in your hands, you returned to your position in front of him, just a <em>tad</em> closer.</p><p>
  <strike> <em> ((read: basically as close as you could be without your bodies touching.)) </em> </strike>
</p><p>“Crouch.” You break the silence with a soft command.</p><p>He blushed, “The hell? Why?”</p><p>“Your hair isn’t wet, how is the soap gonna do its job?” You pretended not to notice the pink in his face, “So either you crouch or I step up.” The saucer in your hands bounced with the small ripple of the waves.</p><p>He thought about just dunking himself into the water, but one could imagine the dilemma in front of him. Three paths revealed themselves in his mind, all of them had your bare body in his face. </p><p>He settled for the easiest option, with a huff of course, crouching just enough where he was submerged past his shoulders. You smiled, pleased with his cooperation, before raising the plate over his head and pouring the water onto his hair.</p><p>He was expecting it, the water, so he closed his eyes to avoid getting a bodily reaction to your breasts in his face. What he wasn’t expecting, was the singular hand gently pressing his hair back with the flow of the water; so he flinched.</p><p>“Sorry, I should’ve warned you that it was gonna be colder than in here since I held it up too long.” You spoke so genuinely, his normal ability to detect the lies in your voice broke. The words you said, combined the way you said it, was it possible you were being considerate of him?</p><p>“S’Not that cold.” He responded as you dipped the plate again. His eyes stayed closed, and he definitely didn’t feel cold. The rate his heart was pounding resembled that of how he ran for his life from the lions all those months ago, that alone was abnormal.</p><p>Another anomaly was how warm his body felt, his face and lower stomach especially. With each stroke of your hand down his back, he wanted to get out and run for the hills. </p><p>He <span class="u">should</span> have. </p><p>Just as he told himself earlier: there were shoulds he <em> couldn’t </em> do, and <em> shoulds </em> he wouldn’t embark on. His mind was at a stalemate.</p><p>“There, now you can put soap in it.” You say cheerfully, “And you can stand too, though your body might get cold from the wind chill.”</p><p>He nodded in response and you just kept on smiling as if this were some normal situation with him. When you swam past him, he moved to the other side, where it was much more shallow. He could seat himself on the earth beneath the water without surfacing.</p><p>“Why are you like that?” He asks while you grab the bar of soap. Since the edges of the river were shallower, you had to sit on your knees a bit as you dipped the bar into the water.</p><p>You let a pout fall just a smidge, “Like what, Senku?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad, I’m just confused why you’re so… normal right now.”</p><p> </p><p>There it is, an inquisitive question you depended on to make a move. You giggled, rubbing the soap until it was suddy while responding, “Maybe I’m just comfortable around you. I don’t know anybody here, so…” You trailed off and looked downstream while replacing the soap and rubbing the suds into your shoulders. “I don’t have an answer, Senku, please don’t make me feel weird about it. It’s like— <em> oh! </em> Like the other night when you um.. watched me stargaze.”</p><p> </p><p>Now you returned your forward facing position, and you could hardly hold back a smile when his eyes widened. But you continued to wash your arms and hair like you weren’t even fazed by it.</p><p>“Gahh, I sort’ve wished you forgot that.” Senku flushed. “That was kinda embarrassing.”</p><p>“I didn’t think so,” You said while using the saucer to rinse your skin clean, “I thought it was a normal thing people who used to be <em> housemates </em> would do.”</p><p>Now he was really embarrassed, the pain in his chest slightly different from before. It’s not his fault his mouth spews out the first thing that comes to mind when people ask questions about you.</p><p> </p><p>For example, earlier in the day while you were napping, Chrome asked Senku if you were his girlfriend yet to which he responded, “I haven’t been seen with her doing anything lewd have I? No, so don’t go assuming stuff like that.”</p><p>Chrome gave him a weird look, but he shrugged it off. He knew Senku might’ve been lying, or he was hiding a crush.</p><p> </p><p><b>**tw: the dubcon in chapter three is gonna be described, and while ch3 makes it sound nicer, it wasn’t reality. Mentions the word  r***, so don’t read until </b> <b>past</b> <b> the third set of asterisks if you’d like to skip that**</b></p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell you what happened with Tsukasa now?”</p><p>You reeled him back in. While Senku was in his own head as he processed your response followed by the question he’s waited on for weeks, you quickly washed the rest of your torso.</p><p>“Of course.” He says almost breathlessly</p><p>You dove over to his side without going under the water, the soap still in hand.</p><p>“You might get upset. But…” And so you told him, how Tsukasa dropped you into the freezing ocean, called you his Queen without your input, built the fire and lean-to just before you could die. How nice it felt to talk to somebody about regular stuff you did before turning to Stone until he started veering off into a sexual topic.</p><p>“Can I wash your hair?” You ask, “Sorry if it’s weird, it’s just, the next part makes me nervous so I’d like to be preoccupied.”</p><p>He felt a pang in his chest he couldn’t identify, but he nodded. You didn’t know whether to seat yourself behind him, try to do it besides him or just reach over him, and he didn’t move so you needed to make a decision fast. Opting to move to his side, you lather your hands before taking a deep breath and continuing.</p><p>“So.. then he’s got his hand on me, and I choked. There’s this guy making a move on me and he’s like, ten billion pounds more than me, and then I’m moved to my stomach— I couldn’t breathe, let alone speak.” You said it in a laughing manner as you scrubbed the soap into his scalp, but Senku was <em> not </em> laughing. </p><p>“I remember telling him to wait when he touched me..” You continued, smoothing out his white strands with your strands, “But then he just, did it, and my body was already reacting so I just rode it out. It felt good but, I didn’t think I should have done it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what you just described to me?”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘The final straw? The situation that cuts any ties we might have had romantically? He’s never going to want me now, I shouldn’t have told him.’ </em>You were worried about the wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**tw: r*** word uncensored ahead**</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head as you moved his other side. Wetting your lips while you did from the dry feeling in your mouth.</p><p>“What happened with Tsukasa, that follows the textbook definition of rape.”</p><p>Your eyes bulge out of your head, and you lower yourself into the water. ‘<em> What the hell? No way he thinks that.’ </em></p><p>“No it isn’t.” You wanted to die right there, that wasn’t true, right? You’ve had countless sexual encounters during college, a handful of boyfriends, you would know from experience that what you did wasn’t rape.</p><p>
  <em>Was it?</em>
</p><p>You tried to think back, how many situations have you been in similar to that night with Tsukasa? How many times did a boyfriend snuggle into your neck and tickle you playfully after you initially rejected him? Or when the hottest guy at a party began feeling you up during a makeout session, and you wanted to continue it elsewhere but his hands kept moving and you couldn’t break free?</p><p>You swayed your arms in attempt to swim backwards, “I had sex with him willingly.” You tried to convince yourself. <em> ‘It’s just </em> <em> not </em> <em> rape! I — I liked it, all of those times! I wanted to… What does he </em> <b> <em>mean</em> </b> <em> ? </em>’</p><p>He grabbed your wrists before you could float away from him, “But only <em> after </em> he coerced you, (name); only when you realize your body was having a natural reaction to stimulation, and only because you were already engaged in it and it was satiating your needs.”</p><p>“But still—.”</p><p>“That’s <em> raaape </em>, (name)!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice, he couldn’t handle the intensity in his brain as it flooded with anger. It wasn’t for you to receive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>**end tw and uncensored words**</strong> </em>
</p><p>So what does he do? What can he do now that he’s upset— But he knows you were hurting immensely, the shock of being told something wasn’t okay when you’re telling a story of what you thought was your mistake. He immediately knew it wasn’t your fault and he shouldn’t make you feel guilty; he was smarter than that. What could he do? Senku was so overwhelmed with ways to talk you out of your impending breakdown, his body moves without thinking. He pulls your arms towards him, releasing your wrists and replacing his hands to rest on your shoulders when you floated up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> so </em> sorry.” He’s never apologized to you before. Back home in the World Before he’d just bid you away if he said something you didn’t like with ‘My bad,’ or if you did too much for him to handle he’d say, ‘Nevermind, it’s fine.’... But now, there was a sincereness in his tone, he tried to stop it from emerging to try and stay stoic or professional, even.</p><p>“It had nothing to do with you, Senku-chan.” Your pout of denial left your lips when you spoke.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” Senku is firm, “There’s no chance that disgusting bastard will say it, so I’m telling you. I am so sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>“I just— I don’t feel like..” You exhaled through your nose in defeat, opting to ignore the situation and grab the plate to rinse his hair.</p><p>“(Name), you <em> know </em> I’m right.” His tone dipped back down to the way he apologized. “It’s okay to ignore it, and heal at your own pace. I feel like you won’t blame yourself when you come to the conclusion that what happened, <em> happened </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s done enough research on the human brain, and though he didn’t give a damn about psychology when he was forced to take Humanities classes; he was glad that now he had the knowledge on how to refrain from guilt-tripping you into accepting the situation before you were ready.</p><p><em> ‘How the fuck will he not expect my persistent persuading now?’ </em> You question yourself while pouring the water onto his hair in silence. ‘ <em> God, I love him so much. He’s everything, so </em> <em> fucking </em> <em> amazing and kind. Senku, I never want to be without you.’ </em></p><p>But he <em> was </em> worried he upset you further, your silence made his heart pound into his chest while he patiently let you wash his hair. Then the look in your eyes each time you sunk the makeshift-saucer into the water made him feel at ease whenever he had to close his own. The way you were distracting yourself cooled the rest of your senses, and after a while you settled into a steady breathing pattern. It put him at ease, too.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet, save for the sounds of you washing Senku’s hair and the bustle of the waves as they raced downstream. The soap was the only item you had as an excuse to touch him; he looked so pretty with his hair wet. Long locks of his white hair looked like silk as the water rinsed through it.</p><p>“You have such nice hair.” You spoke softly. Senku felt that weird flip in his stomach again, now he had no excuse like bad fish to cram into mind.</p><p>“Tch, it’s just hair.” He scoffs, just trying to avoid blushing. “But thanks, (name).”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>His heart raced at the tone of your voice, but he nodded anyways and said, “You just did, but go on.”</p><p>You bumped his chest with the side of your fist and he chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Do you remember the last time you spoke to me? Before that light hit?”</p><p>He nodded, “We were discussing the fake love formula I made Taiju.”</p><p>“Well after that, right before everything went.. <em> dark </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku had to take a beat, closing his eyes as he tried to remember, those last seconds were something he didn’t want to revisit but.. He recalls when you tried to grab him by his coat, the look on your face as you were fossilized.</p><p>You called out for him, and he remembers the way your voice made him feel, that same painful constriction in his chest right now happened for the very first time. 3700 years ago.</p><p>He recognized his feelings for you just in that final second, and now he was reliving it as he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>There’s <em> no way </em> he’s felt this stomach flipping before.</p><p>There’s <em> no way </em> he felt this warmth whenever you were around.</p><p>There’s <em>no </em><em>way</em> he could’ve realized all of that in a split second and just forgotten.</p><p>Then again, maybe he <em> didn’t </em> forget.</p><p> </p><p>“You called me (name)-chan.” You interrupted his thought process. “I’ve never heard you call me anything besides my name, insults, or ‘troublesome little girl’ before that day.” You wiped off the remaining suds of soap from around his ears while tucking his hair behind them like yours.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he tried to <em> force </em> them away.</p><p>Convince himself it was just hormones, call himself disgusting for acting like the plebes who felt things like love or lust, swear off any attachment he had for you outside of friendship and bury it so deep inside of him while he counted the seconds during the 3700 years to prioritize humanity.</p><p>Of course he prioritizes humanity, he can’t just fall in love right now— it was irrational, it was primitive, it wasn’t fair to his love of Science, he couldn’t risk anything— even now, with you so close to him he wasn’t willing to just fall short of his goal with this damn woman blocking him off.</p><p> </p><p>“(Senku,)”</p><p>His eyes flickered between looking at yours and trying to read your body language.</p><p>“(I just want to tell you,)”</p><p>No way. No <em> fucking </em> way. You were not about to.. You could <em> not </em> have possibly—</p><p>“I don’t want to compromise your plans to save humanity.”</p><p>Wait— what?</p><p>“I would never even dream of shoving my selfish needs into your life. So, if you’d like me to back off for good. I will.” You said it, and you meant it.</p><p>Though, initially you planned to lure him into a trap to let you go down on him again or something.</p><p>“(I don’t want you to worry about me, so I’ll just wait. Even if you’re gonna take ten years, or more—) I can wait to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tell him <em>what</em>, exactly? Senku swallowed the lump in his throat, he <em>knew</em> the answer to that. He <em>knew</em> <em>precisely</em> what you mean, and he <em>knew</em> this all because <em>he felt the same way.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” He can’t stop his tongue, his brain was whirring erratically with sensory overload; the warmth of the water on his skin, the smell of the soap he’d created, the touch of your delicate fingers resting around his face while you looked at him with such an incredibly recognizable softness in your eyes— they all clouded his judgement as he said those two words and continued, “(I can’t think of any reason why you couldn’t tell me now. And I… I don’t know how to put the words together myself— Just <em>tell me</em>, so that way I can— I would kn-know for sure.)”</p><p>Your cheeks went hot,<em> what did he mean by that </em>? Was he going to just keep a record of this confession and hold you in his back pocket until he wanted to use you?</p><p>No, Senku isn’t like those guys. He’s not like any guys you knew, actually. That’s why you’re so scared to force the sounds off your tongue, immensely worried for the rejection after you say;</p><p>“(I am <em> so </em> ridiculously, irrationally, and deeply in love with you, Senku Ishigami. I have been for 3700 years and then some. You’re the reason I stayed conscious while I was encased in stone. All I could think of, was how you’d find a way to save us. To save me.)”</p><p> </p><p>He could hear his heart pounding in his ears; the blood rushing to his face and restricting his brain to compose himself formally just wasn’t happening. The furrow in his brows was raised in realization, his wise, mysterious eyes were opened with so much more than clarity, and they bore into yours as his replayed the sound of your voice saying how deeply you were entangled in a web of affection and endearment for him. Something he’d been waiting to hear for centuries, the one thing he avoided like the plague because he knew the power you held to your words was heavier than atoms could portray. You were always so sincere, and earnest, even when you were consciously choosing to place yourself in unstable, or unpredictable situations. That’s what he loves about you.</p><p><em>Senku</em> loves that. <em>Senku</em> loves <em>you</em></p><p>His breaths got heavier when his brain came to that conclusion, and you were unwavering with the hold on his face, your eyes just screamed that you were waiting for him to reject you.</p><p>But he <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“(Can you kiss me, (name)?)” It fell out of his mouth so quickly you could hardly catch it, but when it registered in your head you nodded, kicking your feet gently until you were high enough to be eye level with him; your knees were floating just above his, nimble fingers pulling his head towards yours gently— his breaths were erratic and the hands on your shoulders gripped onto you like you’d fall far away from him if he didn’t hold on.</p><p>He let his eyes snap shut, the sound of your breathing became his only focus once he felt your lips press against his. But then he no longer thought of anything.</p><p>In that moment, there was nothing <em>to</em> think about. Just the feeling of your fingers flattening out to hold yourself up by the nape his neck. His cheeks were uncomfortably warm, but he noted how yours were too. At first he just let you leave a single kiss, and you moved to lower yourself back into the water; but, before you could get too far, he found himself chasing your lips with a tilt of his head.</p><p>This wasn’t like the kiss you’d given him however many weeks ago— though now that he’s remembering, he can’t even think about how long it’s been since that day while his mouth was moving from sheer instinct. No, this kiss felt… <em> unnerving, </em>somehow. He wanted more of that feeling, more of the addictive pins &amp; needles pricking down his spine, more of the shared breaths heating up his chest in the most energizing way.</p><p>Senku’s fingers released their pressure from your shoulders slightly, but he slid one hand up to the back of your neck and it felt like he meant to hold you in place as he pressed kiss after kiss on your lips feverishly; like he couldn’t stop or you’d never do this again. You could read him like a book in this state, your experience with the less experienced man placed you as the leading party, and so you pushed your body into his with reassuring hands crawling up his neck to the roots of his hair and resting your humming chest just the slightest bit against his; now he knew you matched his passion. That other hand of his kept your lower back in place as he pulled your naked abdomen flush against his torso, closer and closer until you had to bend your knees into the wall on either side of his body and wrap your arms around his neck. </p><p>His kisses were swelling your lips, and so you peek out your tongue little by little until he noticed. When he did, he stopped and pulled back just the slightest. </p><p>Senku’s breaths carried low hums of pleasure from his chest while he pressed his forehead against yours, but it worried you for a second that he paused your shenanigans until he brought his lips back down— parted slightly to match yours.</p><p>You hesitate for a second, just taking his breath from him, and then you feel a foreign wetness on your bottom lip. His nudging nose against your cheek was giving you the green light, and you could feel your heart skip a beat as you exhaled relief. Your tongue was cautious as it met his, the two muscles just softly colliding. You hardly tilted your head over before giving him an experimental lick, then proceeded to slide your tongue over his teeth and under his own; sparking his enthusiasm to swirl his tongue around yours and he only slightly winced when you let out the softest moan. The two of you swapped between this type of heated kiss and pressing your lips roughly against each other for what seemed like hours. The sharp inhales, and gasping exhales from the man you’ve been craving for centuries made that familiar tingle shimmy down your spine, and it didn’t help that whenever you parted those heaving sighs were fanning against your breasts; he was too close, intoxicatingly close. And he made it too easy for you to just seat yourself on his cock in this position. If you didn’t stop now, you’d hate yourself for turning the situation into something he wasn’t prepared for.</p><p>“Senku,” You whispered breathlessly, pulling back from his hungry mouth all too quickly and keeping your eyesight lowered to where your bodies met, “You’re insatiable.”</p><p>He cracked a small laugh, of course you’d use his own words against him. But he was grateful you stopped him, any longer and the pain of his erection under the water would become unbearable.</p><p>“I believe ‘m pretty easy to please, (name),” Senku threw your own back at you, “But if you want to stop, I understand.”</p><p>You let your jaw drop as you lifted your head from your huddle with a playful scoff, “Did I hear that correctly?”</p><p>“You better not—.” He rolled his head back against the ledge in annoyance.</p><p>“<em>You </em> don’t want me to stop, <em> do you? </em>” You smirked as you watched his adam’s apple bob from the harsh swallow he’d just did.</p><p>“Tell me what you want from me, I need <em>your</em> answer.”</p><p>He lowered his chin back down to look you in the eyes. “No, I don’t want you to stop. But I also don’t want to get all the unknown micro bacteria in this water in your—..”</p><p>“Awwwh!” You cut him off with a chaste kiss at the very corner of his mouth, “You’re so cute, even if you didn’t intend to come off like that. But okay, if you want to get out for this we can lay my blanket down.”</p><p>How the hell could his cheeks burn any hotter? He’s ten billion percent sure they’d singe to ashes if you hadn’t kicked off of the wall of dirt to pull the two of you backwards into the center of the river and release him from your arms.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sudden loss of warmth had his head returning to normal, the spray of the slightly colder water on his face had his brain firing off all the normal shit he thinks of. He was thinking of what items he was going to create tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow, what fucking time is it? He looked up at the sky and the moon was completely in view, and thanks to the discovery earlier in the night that the Earth’s axis had shifted, Senku was now able to tell time correctly based off its position using his constant calculations that had been stopped for what seemed like eternity. It had only been an hour since the two of you arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, it’s already 10:30.” He muttered out loud. You were wringing out the water from your hair and grabbing one of the rolled-up blankets to use.</p><p> </p><p>“We can head back now, if you want.” It was a clear pass to escape fate, he was sure you weren’t only being considerate to save his ego, but still, the warmth in his chest lingered.</p><p>He thought about it, how the outcomes would play out if he continued to act on his emotions and try another thing he’s never imagined he would do or plan on.</p><p>You helped him up out of the water, the lack of physical attention while he was still submerged mixed with the flurry of equations and counting that had continued subconsciously during the brief interaction between you two made him soften in ways additional to physical. He noted how much it hurt to have the blood that was collected into that specific appendage so intensely try to barge itself out to return elsewhere. But he shook his head in shame, despite you reclothing yourself, and accepted that the exhilarating peace of mind during those minutes spent attached to you had done a number on him as he pulled his own clothing back on— body subconsciously moving while his eyes were locked in a daze in your direction. You gave him a questioning look as you unraveled the rolled up large cut of leather and another glance over your shoulder as you tossed it open; you pressed your knees into the fabric that laid over a grassy portion of the ground. He’d gathered himself and squeezed his hair like you had, and you expected him to say his mind was changed, but then he walked over to you as you smoothed out the blanket. You were sitting at the furthest half on your legs with your knees as you waited for him.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I hope he doesn’t feel like how I did that night, oh god I wish he would just use his WORDS to explain to me what it is exactly that he wants </em>.’</p><p> </p><p>Senku walked over to meet the edge with his toes and he couldn’t stop his mind from firing at will with projects, upcoming possibly new Kingdom of Science members. He didn’t have time for this; any of it. Tsukasa’s was going to come back and—</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Tsukasa</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>The mere mention of his name in his thought process brought back that negative emotion he felt in defense of you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>How could he stop himself from indulging in trap after trap you set for him, he wondered as he sat on his knees in front of you; the way you looked up at him could make him run ten billion laps around the circumference of the Earth with the right encouragement. </p><p>Maybe you could help him out? Convince him to push harder like in high school, give him new ideas, back him up when speaking the facts of a situation.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He just <em> couldn’t</em>…. find a singular flaw about you and your absolute determination to support him no matter what.</p><p>He couldn’t figure out why you’d been an anomaly to him in the first place before, now that he was shuffling himself over to you.</p><p>But then he remembered something as he sat, eyes flashing down to his wrist to find the small bangle type bracelet with a freshly gold-dipped moon in it.</p><p>
  <em> Why had he restored it in the first place? It wasn’t beneficial to the Kingdom, or able to prove anything to the Villagers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You fixed it!” You reached for his hand with both of yours and brought the item up to your eyes(which were totally <em>not </em>twinkling from his view btw). “It looks so <em>cool</em> in gold! I wish mine was the same.”</p><p>“Well, the Moon and Venus aren’t the same,” Senku stated cooly, “But the moon wouldn’t be able to function without the planets in its orbit. Even if it were a small, persistently close, dense, and way too damn hot planet like Venus; the Moon would still need it.”</p><p>Your eyes lit up as you read between the lines and understood exactly what he was really saying. But you purse your lips to the side in thought.</p><p>“Too bad the Moon and Venus are enemies in the eyes of those who follow Laal Kitaab.” You say as you look up at the sky, “I think the time for them to kiss has passed, too… annnd there!”</p><p>He followed the trail of your arm to meet the pointed finger, and most importantly, the planet you found so easily. The kiss you speak of, a point in time back before the world turned to Stone where the Moon and Venus got so close in orbit of each other that the romantics of the astronomy community and astrologers in the West called their meeting a “kiss.”</p><p>“The Moon can hardly focus on Venus when there are ten billion more stars and some other planets that need it.” He spoke softly, bringing his other hand to where you were holding his and cupping it, “Vedic Astrologers believed the Moon and Venus to be enemies, and I remember you used to say it was because Venus always had Mercury’s back. But the Moon always finds its way back to the orbit of Venus. It’s planetary dimensions are like that of the Earth’s, and though the Moon doesn’t belong in Venus’ orbit, it makes it’s way over to it every chance it can because together they’re some daydreamer’s mystic healers.”</p><p>“They’re both stubborn.” You huff in reply, “If they’d just set aside the cares of other people the Moon and Venus would be able to heal themselves. Unlike Venus, however, the Moon is too strict in her parenting.”</p><p>Senku rolls his eyes as he scoots closer to you, “As if Venus herself isn’t selfish for wanting rid the Moon of her responsibilities just to focus on her.”</p><p>You pout and lean into his face, “Venus is a <em>very</em> important planet, you know.”</p><p>He scoffs slightly as the corner of his mouth turned up slightly in a smirk, “I know. I remember how quickly your obsession with your natal chart Senior year built.” His arms cross but hardly make space between your chests. “If the Moon and Venus were considered enemies because of Mercury, shouldn’t you act accordingly?”</p><p>Heat rose to your cheeks and like a child you turn away, “I don’t follow Vedic astrology.”</p><p>His hand turns your chin to face him once more, a smug look on his own as “So then they aren’t enemies. In reality, they’re just a planet and a giant ball of luminous light that sometimes meet each other.”</p><p>“Sure, then, if simplify their relationship that way.” Annoyed you try to yank out of his grasp.</p><p>”But they <em>always</em> meet. Like there is an unknown factor in the space between them, and when it happens Venus reflects the Moon’s light, almost amplifying it until us Earthlings see it shine blindingly bright, <em> especially </em> because they kissed.”</p><p>“So maybe the Moon should just kiss Venus all the time.” Your smooshed lips grumble as you cross your own arms.</p><p>“Maybe that’s in the cards for them,” Senku replies, releasing you from his hold, “But for now it seems that the Moon <em>probably</em> prefers to keep Venus at closer distance than before, just because it wants to.” He explains, squinting slightly as he looked back up at the planet, which had definitely moved closer to the Moon in the years the Earth was encompassed in Stone.</p><p>“Perhaps the Moon is doing just that, but what if Venus would prefer to hold itself further away until the Moon is completely ready?” You were getting tired of referring to yourselves to the moon and venus but before you could say to just stop— Senku pressed his hands onto your thighs and leaned forward as he kissed you.</p><p>“The Moon—I....l mean, I could find some sort of gateway.. That helps the both of us. A path where you’re included in places you wouldn’t have been prior to an epiphany I had tonight— but we’d have to put off labeling it to other people. You’ll be mine while I’m yours, and it’s just us. Alone, together.”</p><p>He still had his hands on you, though he was probably unaware of it.</p><p>“But you’ll act normal with me right? You’ll let me continue to openly flirt with you like before, and if they ask we can deny it!l Your excited muttering brings a smirk to his face, “Then comes the dilemma of wanting privacy— How about when you want to talk something over between the two of us, you tie your hair into a bun or something? Like a sign only I could read.”</p><p>“Okay.” What the fuck was he getting into?And just like that? No forethought, no need for reassurance? His cheeks were sore from the smirk he’d been holding as he watched you plan out this not-relationship, but the look on your eyes as you searched his for a hint of regret filled his ears with static to shut off his never-ending train of thought. “I’ll let some things slide, but if you get—.”</p><p>“It’s a deal then.” You smile. He mirrors you, the feeling so foreign to him his brain almost short circuits when he speaks:</p><p>“It’s solidified, indefinitely.” Gods, who knew he could spew this bullshit out of his lips? The little robot in Senku’s head was imprisoned, yelling at him to shut the fuck up before he ruined the fate of humanity, to turn back before its too late, fuck your feelings— Senku ignored it consciously, now. He has finally realized how long he’s been in love with you, and how deeply he cared for your safety but he’s still so annoyed with himself because he worried you’ll end up hurt because of his priorities.</p><p>“Can I kiss you, Senku?”</p><p>He blushed, realizing he’d just kissed you without asking. “Ehhh, sure but, I forgot to ask just now. My bad.”</p><p>You shook your head in playful disbelief, moving your hands from your sides and reaching up to his face to kiss him again. But then he had an idea, moving one of his hands to your shoulder to halt your actions.</p><p>“What? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” He didn’t know how the hell to word it, and he felt his cheeks getting hotter by the second, “I just wanted to…”</p><p>Then he remembered how you’ve said the action from before, whenever you’d be talking to classmates about a guy you were with over the weekend or your overheard phone calls with a boyfriend.</p><p>You waited patiently, watching him wet his lips before speaking again;</p><p>“Can I go down on you?”</p><p>
  <em> ‘HOLY FUCK HE IS SO CUTE’ </em>
</p><p>“You liked it <em> that </em> much last time?” You tease.</p><p>He scoffs a laugh, “You gonna just poke fun at me or will you allow me to indulge in your selfish antics, Miss Venus-ruled Natal Chart?”</p><p>The eagerness in his eyes betrayed the stoic tone of his voice, and the fact that he remembered your natal chart made you giggle.</p><p>“Fine.” You say with a soft smile, moving so you’re seated slightly back on your hands and your knees touching, “You can do whatever you’d like.”</p><p>Senku takes in a half breath as you moved, and comes to your lips for a kiss before mimicking your maneuvers the first time you did this to him by trailing them down your neck until the dip in your dress closes; it’s so sudden despite you knowing what his end goal was, but you welcome his touches by parting your legs enough to engulf his frame. He had a hand on your knee, but it left to hold your waist and use you as leverage to scoot himself back. His hands return to your knees, cautiously sliding them down your thighs beneath the dress with persistent glances up at you for reassurance.</p><p>You roll the hem of the dress up to your stomach, and he sighs in relief as he falls to lay on his torso; setting his eyes on your exposed cunt. The feeling of his shuddering breath closing in on your skin had you hold in a breath until his tongue greeted your folds with a slow stripe upwards and you let out a sighing moan when it did. He was so perfect in your eyes, even if he believed that there was nothing in the universe that could ever be perfect— he was the model of your definition for the word. Senku visually relaxed as you crawled your hands back a little more and lowered yourself to rest on your elbows until you were at the perfect angle to watch as he tactically lapped at your core. Before the Stone world it would normally take you a while to start feeling a steady flow of pleasure, but with Senku it was near instantaneous.</p><p>Your huffed breaths and soft moans reawaken that heat in his stomach, his hands squeezing your thighs as he restrained himself from moaning and embarrassing himself for getting off on eating you out. He still wasn’t confident in his sexuality, and he had inner quarrels that scared him into believing he wouldn’t be as appealing to you if he were to act as desperate as he feels. The furrow of his brows as he sucked your clit into his mouth was attractive, but you could feel stifled grunts on your skin and you intuitively knew what was happening.</p><p>“You know, even tho I teased you for asking...” You broke the silence and he detached to focus on your words as you moved his hands to your hips, “I like going down on you too. It turns me on to taste you and have you reacting to my touch. It’s unexplainable as to why, but I get wet just by taking you into my mouth.”</p><p>He blinks, remembering the look on your face while you sucked his dick in the woods and how you moaned around him. You were also soaking wet after he stopped you, so he gives you a knowing look before going back to business. It was far more intense this time, though, and he dragged a hand off your hip to tug at the space between your pelvis and your labia beneath his chin to spread the skin apart. Letting his tongue focus on your clit with lapping rolls, his hot breath carried groans of delight that made you buck into his face. He let you lead him a little, squeezing your hip with one hand and holding your body still with the other as his eyes rolled shut and his hips ground into the makeshift blanket beneath you. His underwear did little to restrict his hard cock and the weight of his own body applied hardly enough pressure for him to get off properly, making him hungry for more.</p><p>And you were the same, fists clenching and unclenching, grasping at your breasts, and smacking as the ground as his skillful tongue dipped into your needy hole less than you craved. As always, though, Senku gave you what you needed, pressing two fingers in your slippery hole after readjusting to sit on his knees once more and lifting your lower half with his other hand. You clenched around the digits alongside a moan of relief, and your legs locked around his neck. He smirked against your skin, pumping his middle two fingers in and out of you as he’d done before; but this time wasn’t explorative. <em> No, </em>he had intention this time. He had vigor, this time.</p><p>You stretch your head back a with your jaw slackening as you let out a drool worthy moan. You were in heaven, he knew just precisely where to touch you while he flattened his tongue against your clit and pushed the muscle into your flesh roughly; letting your hips do all the mouth work and focusing on the curl of his fingers in search of the crevice on the top wall just before your cervix that made you squirm.</p><p>“<em>Uuuhhhn </em>~, fuck,” A sharp whine was all he needed.</p><p>Definitely found it.</p><p> </p><p>Your thighs trembled around his face as they tried to squeeze further shut, but it was too late. He moaned at your desperate whines, jamming his curled fingertips along your gspot faster and faster until your whines melted into sharp, high-pitched gasps with groans of restraint between them. His eyes filled with enamor as he watched you twitch about, face scrunching in that mind-boggling way in response to his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yesyesyesyes, Senku~. Right there. <em>Uuhhhhhgghh</em> <b><em>fuck</em></b> I’m gonna cum.” You cried, rolling your hips against his hot mouth and earning another pleased humming vibration against your clit and you snapped; one hand slapping over your  eyes and pressing against them while you released the prettiest sound he’s ever heard and gripping his thigh roughly with the other he lets you ride out on his tongue. His dick was swelling with blood to the point where it hurt to not tend to it but he couldn’t care less. Your orgasm was hypnotizing, his eyes held open and he watched the crease between your nose and brows wrinkle as you screwed your eyes shut and let your jaw hang open in silent pleasure after you’d finished that wanton moan of yours. As your hips were lowered he felt like he was watching you in slow motion; You rolled your head slowly to the side, hissing exhales through your clenched teeth and slowly opening your eyes once you were facing forward again, seemingly unfazed when you saw that he was staring at you while still knuckle deep in your core. His fingers came to a resting pace when you settled and he licked his lips, the two of you just watching one another.</p><p>Senku was taking in the details of your face post-orgasm; flushed cheeks and hazy half lidded eyes, lips inflamed from the biting and pressing together actions you were doing while you came down from your high, and jaw slackened slightly while you huffed out breaths. He only thought one thing as he etched it into his mind, and it was just a single word;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Exhilarating.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His fingers left you barren, and he used the back of that hand to clean off anything he couldn’t lick off with his tongue. Now he was worried about if you’d think he was weird for wanting to sink them into his mouth. But he experimentally licked the backside clean and watched your reaction— definitely not expecting you to scoot forward and snatch his wrist to lick his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“You like how I taste?” You hum as your hands encase his hand. He blushed, feeling like a perv even after what he just did. You took his hand and guided his fingers to his lips, and he let you. He greeted his own digits with his tongue swerving around each one separately and sucking your fluids off of them while you held his gaze. Once he was done you kissed him and he moaned as your legs pressed against the place he needed you most beneath his tunic. </p><p>Senku wondered if he was too easy to read, since you were quick to move a hand down to palm at the hidden bulge in his clothing and squeezing gently.</p><p>You pulled away from the kiss, “If you don’t want to go further, I can just return the favor and go down on you.”</p><p>“No, I want to.” His voice was hoarse, his throat dry. He swallows harshly, “I need to know how it feels.”</p><p>You chuckled lightly, “D’you want me on top, or beneath you?” He debates it, but it’s hard to focus when you’re still rubbing at him. “I could also just get down on my hands and knees and let you take me like the sava—“ He smacked a hand over your lips;</p><p>“You’re so lewd.” Senku scolds before lowering it.</p><p>“You’re so cute.” You respond.</p><p>“Uggghh, you’re so difficult.”</p><p>“Stop talking and just tell me how you want to fuck me.”</p><p>He kissed you briefly. “I don’t know. Just…”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Guide him. He wants me to guide him. But in what position? On top is deep, but I go crazy and there’s no way he’ll be able to pull out in time. Doggy style is embarrassing for him. Missionary it is. </em>’ You decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then.. take your clothes off.” You commanded him hesitantly. He was quick to start pulling his arms out of their shirtholes, and you lifted your new Stone world dress over your head and sat back down with your legs tucked beneath you. When he was done he looked up at you to find you already staring at him, and he chuckled;</p><p>“I’m ten billion percent sure you’ve thought of how this would play out before, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Over ten billion times.” You admit with no hesitation and he sits back where he was, “In the World Before, you have no idea how much I’ve thought about you intimately. Not just sexually either.”</p><p>His eyes were starry as he took in the sincerity in your confessing words and your own glossy eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He says softly, “I knew you were infatuated with me, but not in this way. I didn’t think you were serious and assumed you were just trying to get me to have sex with me as some goal of yours.”</p><p>You pouted, “All the years we’ve been living together, and you jumped to a conclusion without even testing out hypothetical options? That’s unscientific of you, Senku.”</p><p>“I know— And I’m an asshole, it’s… just how I isolate myself.”</p><p>“You’re not a <em> complete </em> asshole.” You tease, “I’ve met worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the air went still as both of you thought of the same person.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve the opportunity to have you.” He stops you from overthinking it and getting upset. “If you didn’t tell me how you felt tonight, there’s no telling how I’d receive it months or even years later if you waited.”</p><p>“You deserve the whole world and everything beyond it, Senku.” You say while placing your arms over his shoulders. “Going to space, going to the Modern Times, and as cliche as it sounds, going… all the way for the first time.”</p><p>Senku kissed you, and your lips never separated for too long while your arms pulled him back down until you were laying underneath him. His arms were shaking as they held him up while his tongue dove into your mouth. You could feel the tip of his dick against your inner thigh and you just knew he was spilling precum there. Your hips squirm against his for relief while he kissed you, unintentionally adjusting his shaft to press against the folds. And even though your pussy was still sensitive, you needed him— bad.</p><p>He left to kiss your neck but your hand at his chin stops him, “Senku,” You sounded like you did in the water earlier, “I’m… I’m pretty wound up right now. I just— I need you to..”</p><p>His eyes darted down to where you were connected and another shuddering breath left his lips. Sure the guy was going on twenty-three, but goddamn if the thought of having sex with a woman as beautiful as you as an inexperienced virgin didn’t make him nervous as hell.</p><p>“We can still stop.” Your worried voice rushed the words out, “If you’re too nervous, it’s okay.”</p><p>He shook his head but didn’t raise his head back up to look at you. “No, (name), you have no idea how bad I want to right now.”</p><p>He forces a deep exhale out, then looks at you, “Is it gonna hurt?”</p><p>You smile softly, “No, hun, it’s not gonna hurt. You’ll probably just feel like it’s too intense and worry that you’d cum too quickly… But you won’t. You adjust until it lightens up and then you’re good.” Thank the gods for your patience; he was so lost but he had you to guide him and he didn’t know what he’d do without your communication.</p><p>He pulled his hips back, watching his shaft carefully slide off your skin and he bit his lower lip at the friction.</p><p>“Do you need a hand?” If you were anybody else<em> (not that he would’ve ever found anybody else like you), </em> he’d take that as a teasing insult. But you weren’t joking right now, and your soft voice made him feel warm. His eyes didn’t leave their gaze, but he hummed a response. You brought a hand down to take him from the underside in your hand, and he watched as you slid the tip to your entrance, sighing at the warmth pooling out of you. He was full of adrenaline from the anxiety and the further his cock disappeared from his sight, the less he breathed. Unintentionally holding his breath for the few seconds you took to pull him into you.</p><p>“You’re so thick.” You whisper breathlessly, snapping his attention up at you in worry, “It’s good, Senku, it’s good.”</p><p>He sighed, and his hips rested against yours while you opened your legs. The movement pushed him further and he gasped a moan when he was fully enclosed by your slick walls. You were heaving breaths, the unintentional teasing of him burying himself inside you made it hard to keep still for him as he adjusted; his eyes were closed and he lowered himself to rest on his elbows. </p><p>“It’s… so..” He failed to find less ironic words to explain how it felt as he groaned, “Tight.”</p><p>“Le-Let me know when you’re r-ready.”</p><p>Senku opened his eyes at the strain in your voice, and he cursed himself for leaving you hanging like this, he had forgotten you told him how overstimulated you were while he tried to get used to being inside. So he sucked it up, and tried pulling out halfway. The friction made him shudder, not to mention your walls clenched to keep him snug, but he pressed back in and it was easier this time, the difference was ten billion times better. He tried once more, pulling as much as he could out before sliding back in, both of you letting out moans when his pelvis was pressed into yours; he was so deep, and you were so warm and inviting he could cry.</p><p> </p><p><em>In theory</em>, of course, <em> no way in hell </em> would he start crying right now. Though... he never imagined that one day he’d be having sex at all. Plus his damn arrogance never let him imagine he’d be having sex with the person closest to him. You were <em> always </em> so warm with him, even when he was acting rudely because of the wall he built between himself and any outside feelings that could create connections he refused to acknowledge. Never in ten billion years did he think your warmth was drawn from a deeper understanding and love for him.</p><p>The stir of your legs adjusting made him hum softly, then your hands cupped his face and when he looked down he could hardly see you for some reason. Your thumbs swiped the undersides of his eyes so soothingly he shut them again in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Senku-chan,” </p><p>You were so kind. </p><p>“Don’t stress over it, okay?”</p><p>You were so understanding.</p><p>“I’m not gonna think any less of you.”</p><p>You knew him better than he knew himself.</p><p>“I love you, Senku. I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>God did he love you too. He wanted to say it, he wanted to scream it to the world, but instead he crashed his lips into yours, pushing through the self pity and with every gentle swipe over his cheek he fell further into that comforting realm of complete silence. His hips moved instinctively, your lips distracting him from that intense emotion and replacing it with sheer bliss. He kept dragging himself along your hips, over and over until your lips abandoned his to press into his neck; The groan he lets out is the slap of reality for him as he realizes he’d been fucking you without meaning to and just how incredible it felt to be so close to you, so much deeper than the surface of intimacy— he loved you. He loved you and you loved him back and he was making you feel good and he was experiencing his first time with you.</p><p>“So good, Senku.” You purred against the shell of his ear and he blushed so hard he was grateful you were buried in the crook of his neck. “Uugghh, I’ve waited so long for this.”</p><p>Senku’s lungs bubbled with his own sounds of pleasure, though he released them in hushed exhales that kept him from sounding embarrassing. Your tongue on his neck made his head tuck in against yours, though, his lips just inches from your ear and you could hear those faint moans before they get cut short. “You fit so well inside me, Senku-chan.”</p><p>He can feel your insides clench when he moans at your words, and his hands clench the material of the blanket as you allow him to press further into your body, essentially rolling your bottom half up against your stomach. This position hit different for both of you, the shock of pleasure causing Senku’s brows to furrow upward as another moan escaped before he could stop it.</p><p>”Hhh-ohh~ fuck,” You gasp, grabbing his hips and grinding against his thrusts. “That’s—tssss~ Ishigami-kunnn~!”</p><p>”Auuggh~, fuck, (name),” He curses, “Calling my name like that, I— hhhh~ I can’t <em>hold</em> myself <em>back</em>.” The last bit came through gritted teeth, and he bit his lip this time as you pulled him back down to your own.</p><p>”Don’t hold back,” You say as you chase his eyes for a hold, “I like the way you sound, Senku-chan.” Though the pace was already set, Senku wanted you to feel better, he wanted you to cry out the way you did with his fingers.</p><p>“Tell me how to make it better.” He said, tone unwavering.</p><p>“Senku, please, this is good, I’m —..”</p><p>“You said that day that you wanted a man who could really fuck you, what does that entail?” He was so serious, you flushed and backed up to meet his gaze.</p><p>“U-U-Uhhm, I was—I just tried to—, I can’t- It’s too lewd—.” You felt so called out.</p><p>“(Name), <em> please </em>.”</p><p>You waited a beat to gather your bearings, “I like rough sex, Senku. But I <em> also </em> like what you’re doing, it’s passionate.”</p><p>“But the rough way is preferable?”</p><p>You blushed harder, a clear enough indication that he was right. He tried to recollect what little information he knew from porn magazines and videos as he moved back out of your hold.</p><p>“(You like it when you’re rammed into until you can’t breathe, don’t you?)” He felt your pussy clench around him while he spoke, though he was only innocently inquiring if he was correct. His brain started firing off connections as you gulped harshly before you answered. But he didn’t let you speak, “You like being talked down to as well. How lewd of you indeed.”</p><p>Your chest heaved, how the hell was he— well, he IS Senku. He could learn the entire plot of Twilight just based off of the back of their books, no shit he could figure out your fairly common kinks. His stoic face turned sinister, and you couldn’t help but shudder.</p><p>“It’s a good thing that I’m here, then, I could talk down about how dirty you are for ten billion hours.” You whine and he scoffs, “God you’re so needy,” he starts moving again, his hands now holding up your thighs by the backs of your knees and you relax briefly, “(Of course you like it rough, you’d let me toss you around like a rag doll all day if I asked wouldn’t you?)” His hips began to jut his cock inside you in a slow succession at first, the smirk on his face growing at the sounds he got from you.</p><p>“(Fuck, (name), you’re so filthy.)” His scolding tone made your eyes flutter shut as your body slid with each thrust, “(Look at you, no smart remarks? No, you’re practically brainless now. Too numb to answer, (name)?)”</p><p>“(Sh-Shut up.)”</p><p>He laughs, pressing off the ground and standing back onto his knees bringing your hips up to meet him— trapped between his tight grip, “How pathetic.”</p><p>You’re about to retaliate as he begins to slide out when he brings your hips down to slam against his thighs so suddenly— you couldn’t stop the cry you let out and that was his final sign to lock onto a path of degradation.</p><p>He was jostling your body against his in a faster pace now, “(You’re like a bitch in heat, you don’t even care that my hands are going to bruise your hips S’long as you’re getting fucked, I could do whatever I want to you.)”</p><p>“(<em>Uhhhnnhh~ </em> , yes, you <em> could~ </em> . You could do <em> anything </em> to me Senku.)”</p><p>“(Yeah? You’re fucking filthy, you get off on mere words, ahah, how needy are you? Do you need a bell to ring for cock any time of the day? <em>No</em>, you’re so fucking pathetic you’d want to have it all the time. I’d get <em> sick </em> of hearing that bell til I’d end up keeping you tied to my cock every second of the day.)”</p><p>You were moaning much harder than when he was fingering you and it made his belly light on fire like somebody turned a gas stove to High and then sprayed it with aerosol. He noticed your body was reacting well too, the amount of slick spilling out onto his thighs had steadily increased. You were really enjoying this, and part of him was surprised— but the rest of him wanted to laugh. It made him swell with adrenaline, “(You’d fucking like that, wouldn’t you, (name)? Being tied to my lap and warming my cock all fucking day, letting me fuck you whenever I wanted.)” </p><p>“(<em>F-Fuuuuuck, yes~</em>, whenever you want Senku-chan, you fuck me so good.)” He kind of liked this whole being rough thing, too, why would he say sweet nothings like lame plebes when he could just insult you like he normally did and have you enjoy it even more? You were jostled with his carnal thrusts, and yet you were trying your hardest to open your hips wider and hold yourself steady to meet the swing of his.</p><p>“Greedy little girl, you go along with whatever so long as this hole gets stuffed, huh?” Senku peered down at you when you started to stammer something incoherent, “What’s that? (I can’t quite hear you over the sounds of your needy pussy leaking and squeezing me for more.)”</p><p>“(I s-said, call m-me a s-slut.)”</p><p>He grinned widely and laughed heartily, “You’re kidding me! The needy Little Girl likes to be called a slut? (You’re worse than filthy! You’re ten billion times more disgusting than filthy, you fucking slut.)”</p><p>“<em>Aauuuhh~</em>, fuck, I’m so close, <em> Nnnngggh</em>, Ishigami-kun you’re fucking me good— <em>nnngggh</em>, your <em>c-o<strong>ck</strong>~, a-ahh!~,</em> <em>so good.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah? I can’t believe I’m going to let a filthy slut like you cum on my cock.” One of his hands releases your hip and he keeps fucking you as it slides up your torso to grasp your shoulder and keep you in place. Your back arched as you neared your peak with moans increasing in octave and it sent <em> shivers </em> down his spine.</p><p>Your hands desperately fumbled to grab the hand on your shoulder and something inside him snapped when you slid it over onto your neck, his hand closed around the left side of your neck and the other abandoned your hip to meet it on the right side; he was groaning through his teeth as he outright fucked you like the savage you wanted him to be and he loved it— the burst of pent up aggression with himself, with Tsukasa, with the universe, and with the frustration of needing this for years and never indulging in anything other than his hand. He thought people were lying when they made claims about sex changing their lives in some aspect or another, but as he watched your face contort once more he finally knew what they meant. And he couldn’t have made the many breakthroughs he did tonight if it weren’t for you. In that moment he visualized, as if it were a flashback reel in a movie, every single time you’d said his name with meaning.</p><p>The first time you tried to kiss him.</p><p>The day of your first experience of heartbreak in high school and he cheered you up with distractions.</p><p>When he hugged you while you cried over the death of your mom.</p><p>That time Taiju and Yuzurihara tried getting the two of you to play seven minutes in heaven with a small study group Junior year and he knew it wasn’t coincidental that you were paired with him. You didn’t try anything, but you did reassure him that you’d pretend like you did.</p><p>First day of college exams, as you thank him for studying together.</p><p>Picking you up from a date gone wrong and not bringing it up when you got home.</p><p>That day at the beach when you gave him his bracelet— now <em>this one </em> he tried to bury deep inside of him, <em> this one </em> was hard to ignore, the look on your face said you were trying to tell him something important but you were interrupted. He wished you hadn’t been.</p><p>The day the world turned to Stone.</p><p>That day he first tried oral.</p><p>When you found him after he thought Tsukasa trapped you in his clutch.</p><p>When you told him you loved him.</p><p> </p><p>And then this moment, while you cried out for him as your legs wrangled around his waist and your hands held his still in a very dangerous spot to be— the amount of trust you had for him, the amount of love… He was letting all of that take him over as he neared his peak, giving you a slew of moaned curses while your walls shuddered around him. “Seeeeennnkuuu~!”</p><p>“(<em>Auuugghh,</em> fuck,)” Your pussy was squelching as you brought him down atop your body and he wondered if you had an actual female ejaculation as his eyes rolled back into his skull and his hips fucked you into the ground. “(Fuck yeah, you came so fucking hard, on my cock, <em>gaaaahh~</em> you’re squeezing me so hard, <em>fuuuuuuck</em>, <em>oh-fuck-yeah</em>, listen to that cute little cunt of yours, (name)-chan,)” Of course <em>you’d</em> be a case falling in the smaller percentile for one the Scientific mysteries behind the female orgasm. But he was less focused on science and more on just how good it felt to hear your pussy sloshing from his own cock, finally, and not fingers. “(Mmmmphhh, fuck, fuck, <em>fuck, hhhhhhh-ohhh-fuck-yeah).”</em></p><p>“Senku,” You breathed, bringing his soul back to his body, had he been saying all that outloud? “(You have to pull out. You’re too close.)”</p><p>He blinked, how was he that stupid? He got so caught up in his bliss he’d almost released inside you in a world where Birth Control was not even a concept. You could’ve stayed silent and let him implore further, but for his sake you didn’t— thankfully you were good at reading his tells.</p><p>Still he nods and chokes out, “I know.”</p><p>“You’re exhilarating to watch, Senku Ishigami.”</p><p>”<em>Fuck,</em>” he exhaled sharply. How is it you sound so arousing right now?</p><p>“I’d let you tie me to your lap if you were gonna make those sounds any day.”</p><p>He grunts softly at this as if to say, “yeah right” while he tried to smart his way out of your still fluttering walls.</p><p>”I love you, Senku.” You hummed as you nipped at his neck.</p><p>That did him in. “Holy—,” One last pump and his length was pulled from you and pressing his weight onto your chest while he let his finishing cries out against your jaw, painting your thighs and pelvis in his cum. As the stripes of white slowed, Senku moaned sighs of relief that hitched every so often in his throat, and you finger combed his hair down his shoulders while he caught his breath. There was no doubt you were properly glazed like a donut along your entire pelvic region and you wondered how long he’d been holding himself back in order to have you cum. He was breathless as he sat on his haunches, examining the mess he’d made and gulping in fear of that being an issue.</p><p>“Senku. I’m not exaggerating when I say that was actually the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”</p><p>You made him flush.</p><p>“I made a mess.” He responds. “Almost didn’t pull out.”</p><p>“I have that effect on people.” You tease, “‘Sides you’re lucky birth control doesn’t exist. Otherwise one of my other kinks would’ve surfaced.”</p><p>He scoffs a laugh, “You have more?”</p><p>“It’s just things I picked out from my better experiences.” You shrug as you sit up. “We’ll have to wash up again. Quickly though or Chrome’ll come looking for us.”</p><p>Senku nods, and helps you up before grabbing you by your waist and jumping into the deep center of the warm river before you could protest.</p><p>“Senku, you idiot!” You screamed as the two of you resurfaced and he laughed as you held onto his shoulders.</p><p>“If you took your sweet time getting into to the water we’d be here til morning.” His eyes were bright, and you cannot put a finger on a time where he’d ever been this happy. “Besides, you love me right? You can’t stay mad at me forever.”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him, “Damn you! I knew you were gonna use that as an excuse someday how dare you use it so soon. You’re so fucking dead now.”</p><p>He didn’t process the words before you linked your arm around his head and dunked him with you. You felt your cheeks burning from how hard you were smiling as he struggled to get you off him and you let him up.</p><p>“How’s that as retaliati—.” He pulled you into a kiss. “What the hell was that for, I just dunked you.” You muttered angrily.</p><p>“I just felt like doing it. Now let’s clean up.”</p><p>You smiled again when he turned away and swam to the edge for the soap you abandoned.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how blissfully oblivious you were whenever you were focused on Senku.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some western astrology shit ive added from Quora concerning the Moon &amp; Venus for funsies even tho the mentioned bits in the convo w Senku are considered Vedic astrology.<br/>The Moon by it’s very nature is considered passive, cold, lethargic, and cannot shine w/o anothers light. It rules the 4th house of home, the grave, elderly, children, the nest/home, it’s where you feel loved, secure and comfortable. It’s your refuge from the world. The Moon rules the first sign of water Cancer. The Cancer is the quintessential Parent. The Mother who protects, who endures, who cares for her children and those she considers her children. The moon is feminine energy in a very Yin role. It’s constantly absorbing, ruminating and rarely acting. It’s observing.<br/>The Moon is wild energy that is both mature and childish.</p><p>Venus is yin energy, but it acts as a magnet in astrology. This planet is considered to act as a mirror.</p><p>Venus is described as comely and fair. She is irresistable. She is beautiful in a way that pleases all. Venus rules the skin and it glows w/ health when happy or shows blemishes when in discord.</p><p>In love Venus lures. She acts as a magnet that is both Yin and Yang. She’s aggressive in her bedazzlement. She is the original femme fatale. This planet rules the 2nd house (Taurus) Materialism/Values and the 7th house (Libra) Relationships/Balance. </p><p>Venus can create discord or peace when it’s needed to realign the energy of something. Underneath the enticing love nature of Venus is anger and complete destruction. Echoing another truth about the divine feminine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Nine of Wands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senku and you head home only to find another issue arises ;-;</p><p>but hey, time flys by when youre having fun ~</p><p>nsfw warning ofc, as always HAHA, some fun science things annnnnnd the odd astrology things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The return to the Kingdom of Science gave Senku time to clear his mind of the fog that clouded his next step moving forward. You were a distraction, to say the least, but upon this newfound affection towards you— er, well, new to you— was a pile of blackmail awaiting his Kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, you were the second smartest person he knew in this revived stone world (the first being that damn Mentalist, who actually did know a bit more about human nature than you). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were the botanist, almost herbalist of his Kingdom, specializing in identifying, categorizing, and tending to the plants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, in the time it took for Winter to arrive, you’d successfully assisted in retrieving many of the necessary components to ensure the Antibiotics and the Cell Phone plans were steadily moving forward, including the time you saved Ginro from the Sulfuric Acid clouds by stringing up vines made of thick shrubbery and leaves that would act as barriers to let the team know if they got too close to the poisonous gas. Planets absorb carbon dioxide, and you figured that since the planet Venus once held plant life, there must have been a much safer amount of Sulfuric Acid in the atmosphere that didn’t kill them, thus meaning plants could withstand the gas for a while longer than humans. You couldn’t go with them, unfortunately, since you were already sore and a bit ill from whipping across the sea without a jacket and ultimately coming to the rescue when the village couldn’t find Suika. Turns out people naturally trust random women just a bit more than they do random men, especially so when Tsukasa attempted to attack the village the only day you were away on a solo cave venture in search of other sources of coal; the soot coating you from head to toe as you carried your poor, overused duffle bag over your head. There was a new Chief of the Village Ishigami (Senku, obviously), but the previous one accepted you as a member before they could drink the night away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, you brought longer lasting fire into their village, and since you looked like you could ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>carry… </span>
  </em>
  <span> well, you weren’t kicked to the side. (insert vomiting here). Still, their holistic treatment wasn’t the worst, and you were able to convince them you were some sort of shamanness/healer, knowing herbs well(assisting Senku’s Ramen plan) and how they can make stronger clothing as well as preserve food or bring their spirits up with energy(tea).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you hit a lot of boxes that Senku alone, or with Gen since he was a traitor for a bit, couldn’t hit for the villagers and that made you useful. Not to mention you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>an additional body with working hands to help fuel his furnace or make more noodles. You also contributed by having a far less shaky pair of hands that could easily mold ceramic pottery, place filaments into glass bulbs, draw maps to scale of the village on leather with a sharp point of glass, pick seeds from flowerbuds, crawl up his spine as he plunged into you, press Chrome’s buttons until he got all Science-psyched up to do something he was afraid of, sort all the stones, start inventory forms, comb through his hair as he came— okay, soooo </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku couldn’t separate your importance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the importance you brought to the Kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the needs, albeit some being simply carnal, are undoubtedly the same. You, without Senku, would bring benefits to the world of Science he was aiming for. What did it matter that you were also someone he would like to have by his side?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what he thought until you arrived back at the campsite to find a pacing Chrome and half-worried, half-feigned-collected Asigiri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baaaad news, guys.” Chrome groaned as he saw you. “There’s a spy following Gen here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have the two of you been? I rushed to get here before they could catch up, but it seems we have trouble among us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked puzzled as you brought your items to the bonfire Gen was sat in front of, “What’s going on, Asigiri-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku never let these things get to him without knowing the full situation, however, this felt different. So he opted to stay quiet to let Gen speak, that way he could have time to react to whatever news met his ears. Kohaku made her return from the Spring just as you made yourself comfortable beside Gen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have had to let it slip that (name) was taken in at this village.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>You</span></em> <b><em>what?!</em></b><span>” Chrome shouted alongside Kohaku and Senku, but then jostled as he looked over at the Science man. Chrome was always over reactive, it was practically written in his DNA for him to explode when something threw him off, and Kohaku is always referred to as a loud gorilla but…. </span><em><span>nobody</span></em><span> expected Senku to shout at Gen with the ferocity that he did.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukasa is baaaaaad! He wants to kill the world and stop us from learning Science!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, you dumb avage-say.” Gen twirled his pinky in his ear nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, (name) tell me that’s not the same—!?” Kohaku brushed over Senku’s reaction to look at you as she placed the Spring water jug onto the ground. Your meek nod was the small tell to Senku that you had revealed to her what happened in far greater detail than Chrome and Gen would know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>No </span></em><b><em>way!</em></b> <b>Uh-uh</b><span>.” Kohaku grunted in anger, “She is NOT going with you to that monster.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell him exactly.” Senku scowled at the Mentalist, lip curling in disgust as he awaited for Gen to relay the story. He included the parts of how often Tsukasa asked about you prior to knowing you were there, unnecessarily in Senku’s opinion, and then he pressured for an answer as to why he kept returning despite knowing there was no sign of Senku, and how Gen lied to cover Senku’s track when you pushed off the log and faced away from the group toward the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know there would pose an issue in knowing her whereabouts,” He says in his defense, “Until I went to leave and he said something that rubbed me the wrong way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallowed harshly, “And what did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asigiri was never the type to hold back, but he looked over at the other two in the group for help before you snapped your head to look over your shoulder, anger in your eyes. “H-He said to use my Mentalist work on you, so you’d come back with me and be his Queen. I said I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ‘cause I didn’t know your schedule or how often you were alone yet, so, he wants me to figure </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> out and then tell him in case…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case of what?” Chrome wonders out loud when Gen trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case (name) doesn’t go with him willingly..” Kohaku murmurs. “If he doesn’t get what he wants, he’s going to take it by force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Not sure if this meant what it seemed, but, he also said he’s had her at his s-side before so—..” The glare Kohaku gave him made the gears in Gen’s brain click and he stopped talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air has gone still between you all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got nothing to worry about. In this Stone World, a greedy gorilla like Tsukasa can’t have what he wants if Science can do anything about it.” Senku affirms the group, already mapping outside projects to build and schedules for everyone to use in case of emergency. “Soon as those phones get planted next month, we’ll be further on the upper hand ten billion percent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bookkeeping was already standard, but throughout the final months of the year it was to become a detrimental aspect to calculate the whereabouts of every villager as they entered or exited the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginro and Kinro were responsible for keeping track of that, while also each having a guard duty assigned to you during different tasks of the day. Senku and the collection squad would harness all the necessary materials to build their cellphones as planned, Kohaku would watch from above to monitor tree movement so that she could tell if another person was spying, Suika would also monitor the perimeter of the Village per usual, leaving distinct markings for Kohaku to mark on her map throughout the day to pinpoint the spy, the craft making squad, you included, were tasked to make as much as possible from the materials gathered, and Magma was to hide in the trees ready to pound the shit out of whoever came near you when you were “alone”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Senku had already become Chief, and besides that, you were pretty enough for Magma to not mind following you around. As it was just days prior to the news of a spy hanging around reaching you, you were already hardly alone. But with the new guard duties and your slightly perverted stalker/secret guard— you were never alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all seemed a bit more restrictive than necessary, since during your alone times you were free to wander the fields and search for more unknown species to examine under the scope the Old Man™️ (Kaseki) built you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter couldn’t have come sooner, in your eyes, since the War would start after. Now that you weren’t allowed to discover new things on your own, you looked to the sky for answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intel that Senku noted of the planets and stars moving over since the Earth’s axis shifted had you diving into the deep end of Astrology. It was a regression on your path of Science that opened up a can of worms you’d been cringing over in your dreams. During your senior year of high school up until you reached your second semester of college, you only pretended to know what you were talking about when it came to the planets and how their alignment contributed to humans’ personal lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Senku made a comment on one of your Instagram posts, a photo of you laying across the floor of an observatory and watching the stars through the huge telescope of a ceiling, did you even know there was people actually studying Astrology like a Science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anybody asked him professionally, it wasn’t recognized by NASA, so, it didn’t really matter. But Senku’s obsession with space meant learning all knowledge on the planets, meteoroids, and stars— named or unnamed. Your major was in botany and life sciences, a plant mama at heart, but you minored in Astrology as well as Coding so you could always have information to discuss with Senku should he ever come around during Summer breaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You retold the stories of the stars and the sky to Villagers during cold nights around the fire while fresh bear meat and small fish roasted for meals, explaining how scientifically not many people were up to date with how influential the universe was on human bodies living on Earth before the Beam hit the world. Scientists were more concerned about the genetic makeup of the stars in the sky and to them there was no definitive proof of that makeup affecting humans. But you also explained how their little mythological tales of Senku’s lineage were akin to the Religions and Spiritualities of the Pre-Stone World. That soured, and gaudy group of bimbos in town actually took these new tales to heart, coming to you for advice of making their own Natal charts and how they would know if there was no time when they had been born. This block of time spent teaching/sharing stories became your saving grace, the one thought you focused on that made every day a little less hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t the same, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not with the inevitable response to hearing that your aggressor was awaiting your arrival taking over more and more every day. You hardly talked to anyone when you were working, and the smiles you gave now were as empty as your eyes during daily village meetings with Senku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s only ever seen you this withdrawn once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grief is a complex reaction, my dear Senku-chan.” Says Asagiri one day during a break when he catches Senku staring longingly at your hunched over frame as you wrote in your journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s happened to her yet, and nothing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen to her so why would she be grieving?” He mutters the question to himself but Gen sighs anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s preparing for the worst, and in this Stone World there’s nothing that can stop that. Not unless you’ve got the formula for antidepressants or anxiety medication memorized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lack of response from the man of Science made Gen groan loudly as he pushed off his seat, “I swear I have to do everything myself,” he grumbles before reaching in his coat and pulling out a red lily. “The Grieved are many, I am told, dear Senku-chan. There is the various Cause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emily Dickinson?” The leek-head scoffs as he takes the flower when the Magician swaps it for a thorny stick, making Senku exclaim in shock. “What’s your point, Gen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death— is but one— and comes but once. And only nails the eyes.” Asagiri continues his quote, fixating Senku’s own on yours. “There's Grief of Want – and grief of Cold –  A sort they call "Despair".”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despair..” He echoes, “Hope. She’s lost hope, but why? We’re doing all that we can and more, why is she throwing in the towel for us before we can even come to her defense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen pats him on the shoulders, “You’re looking at it all wrong, stop using your brain for a moment to get your head out of your ass! This isn’t about her not trusting you, Senku. Mayhaps she wants to give up because she wants to make things easier for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I— The Kingdom needs her here. She knows that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, “You’re hopeless, Senku, jeez it’s like talking to a robot. ‘She knows how useful she is to my plan’.” Gen mocks the voice of Senku almost to a T, but in a robotic tone that makes him frown. “Does she know that you’re ridiculously in love with her or is it one sided?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku’s face went red, “What do you mean? I don’t—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhgggghh my god, are you kidding me? You guys finally did the ~thing~ last month, I could tell by the look on her face when you got to the campfire. Which, by the way, if something ramatic-tray happened between her and Tsukasa, what a fucking warning you gave me! If I had known, I wouldn’t even had said something in front of her— but besides that, you finally caved and you haven’t talked since!? God, if only she’d fell for me in the Pre-Stone age, I’d make her a very pleased partner.” The latest sentence was murmured to himself in English as he fanned himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acid built in Senku’s throat but he swallowed it back down in respect of his peer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Communication, you brilliantly stupid boy!” Gen smacks him upside the head with the paper fan he now had in hand, “You should’ve tried reassuring her emotionally these past few weeks, dude, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes wandered over to the commotion, too far to hear it in reality, making Senku’s heart swoon when you made eye contact with him. A faint smile tugged at your lips and you felt your ears get hot in response to finding his already gazing eyes. Then you looked over at Asagiri and your smile was hidden once more, tucked away by your body as it turned to face your papers again before gathering your things and leaving with Ginro in tow. Senku’s feet moved before Asagiri could ream into him some more and he followed you into the Lab, where Kaseki was just finishing up his inventory drop of crafts. The blonde guard had stayed down at ground level, returning to his original post for the remainder of the day since this is where you were set to work the remainder of the night. Senku was half-listening to Kaseki explain how his entire day went crafting new seeing lenses for Kinro, and specifically how much he hated crafting without Senku’s Science to give him a basis for guidance because the old fart didn’t understand anything the young man was asking about the Science stuff behind corrective lenses. He gave intermittent nods and noises, pretending to look over the inventory book while stealing glances your way and hoping to catch you off guard. His efforts to end his conversation with Kaseki weren’t obvious enough to the primitive man, however, and now you were annoyed that he let him talk so long when usually he’d create some wild good hunt for the old man to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaseki-ogiisan, if you don’t mind could you go check on my floral garden for me?” You ask, making your way to their cartography table and the telescope with your journal in hand, “My legs hurt so I don’t want to go down again until morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course, (name)-chan! Would you like some more of those petals from last time?” He asked innocently enough, but your body language made Senku quirk a brow at you as you rejected his offer and then Kaseki was on his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind telling me what petals he was talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>why you’ve been staring me down like a swarm of bees all day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not acting like yourself, and it’s worrying me which pisses me off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Is what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say, but instead he says, “Because you make this face that I like whenever I’m staring at you.” So casually you wouldn’t have caught it had you not known how subtle Senku was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, so you imply that there are faces that I make that you don’t like when you stare at me?” You meant it as a joke, scooting him out of the way of your precious eye to the night sky, but your insecurities weighed on your tone and Senku frowned. He hoped you didn’t feel guilty about Gen’s return from placing the cell phone— without Chrome or Magma. It wasn’t your fault, had you gone you would’ve been too obvious as an implant. Instead, you were with the Catching Homura squad, running along the tree lines beneath her and Kohaku as the gymnast out-trained the blonde, leaving you to use your stealth to fix the trails she attempted to hide from Senku. You did an amazing job, and the plans wouldn’t have been so successful if it weren’t for you. Now was the time to be focused on saving Chrome and Magma, not worrying about the misconstrued view of your talents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like all your faces.” He huffs, turning your body around so that you look in his direction with your lower back bumping into the table as he cupped said face, “Except the ones like this… What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ruby red eyes were glistening with concern, and your heart pounded as your fingers trembled around his wrists. You couldn’t answer him, no, you wouldn’t tell him how terrified you were of ruining everything. Yet again, your overflowed stress meters were his responsibility to clean because you didn’t want to burden him in the first place. Maybe you should just get this whole Tsukasa thing over with, let him have his cake until the Kingdom of Science can take him out. It wouldn’t have all the poor villagers complaining about their restricted ventures, or make your friends extremely exhausted, or leave you lonelier than you were physically. Did Senku mean to make your schedules never line up? Had he deliberately done it to escape his promise to talk to you whenever everyone left you two alone? Does he even notice your longing stares or the sighs of defeat whenever somebody interrupts or intercepts your conversations?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say</span>
  </em>
  <span> something, (name)-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had you stood there spilling tears? Wet fingers tucked your sparse baby hairs around your ears and lifted you with a firm grip on your waist before planting you on the charting table. Senku was freaking out on the inside, what the hell did he do to make you cry so suddenly and how could he get you to stop?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me nervous here, heh, did I hurt you or somethin?” He tried to lighten the mood, bless his heart, “Listen if ya don't wanna talk all that much I’ll do it. Kay? You’re really worrying me right now, and I just wanted— Gah..” You look at him through your lashes, though partially covered by the back of your hand covering your face. Since when was Senku so openly worried?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, uhh,” His cheeks begin to flush and he grabs at his neck as he looks off, “Don’t worry so much, bout me ya know? I can handle this and everything else all at the same time, got it?” Silence makes him shut his eyes in place and chew on the cheek that was out of your view. “I mean, it’s all gonna be okay, alright? We’re— you’re safe here, with me, no matter what; I’ll save you over and over again if I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way your chest began pounding made you worry about a possible anxiety attack, but then you felt warmth surrounding you; tightening around your waist was Senku’s arms, he pulled your upper body against his own and buried your head into the space between his neck and shoulder. He was being so genuine, so kind, and it made you flush further to be the only person who has ever seen him like this. It was not only a treat, but a huge refresher for your emotional well being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to hear him reassure you when you’d already been doubting yourself, and even though his hold wavered in fear of being too awkward or overstepping a boundary you still felt secure in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senku,” You exhale deeply, receiving a hum in response. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, Troublesome Girl.” Senku says as you bury your face deeper into his neck. He can feel your lips spread against his skin as you chuckle, making his cheeks hotter and his own grin begin to grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s empire grew by the dozens every day that went by. He was as selective as possible when finding the stone bodies during expeditions, opting mostly for brawny, but well known men and young adults to add to his militant force. Women were revived, too, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> less than men and their selection process was either incredibly strict and he’d evaluate every aspect of worth to the young women and older ladies, or stupefyingly grotesque where he’d only revived a handful of women that his men found attractive/capable seed fillers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how he wound up getting himself in this current predicament. With his physique, his status, the structure of his face, and the respectful manner he’d composed himself more often than not, Tsukasa found he had a fan club of sorts. Not that it was shabby or unbecoming for a young man to have so many interested women, of course. But to Tsukasa, it was just an annoying reminder that he could have anybody he wanted to and yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> refused his rules for rebuilding the Stone World.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You deliberately bedded him, knowing how much better looking he was than that tech junkie, virgin—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ASSHOLE!” A woman’s voice disrupted his thinking. “I </span>
  <b>
    <em>said </em>
  </b>
  <span>I’m leaving now, finish yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks, looking down at his hardened state as the girl tugs on her dress. “Sorry, guess I’m not into it today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Same excuse as the last four girls he’s tried fucking. None of them gave him that familiarity like you did. They couldn’t be understanding to the levels that you did, they didn’t know what it was like working hard on your own to stay afloat for the sake of someone else, and they definitely couldn’t take him the way you could. The girl huffs as she walks off muttering something along the lines of “then why’d you initiate it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he sighs, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes before falling flat onto the makeshift bed in his room. His domain was set up in a cave along the bedrock of the mountains that the campsite of the Empire had been camping in front of. A series of man-made (read: Tsukasa-made) tunnels expanded to the camp center, the top of the mountains for guard duty, the gravesite, the outside of the prisoner’s cell and a few other secret locations nobody knew of except for him. There was this bed, a small bedside table made of chiseled stone, a lions skin rug, a boar head above his charting desk, and in the walls were two built-in oil lanterns. It dimly lit the cave during the day, but as night approached, it outshone the darkness and illuminated his body's warm-toned glow. He began to replay the night he bedded you in his head as he touched himself. Your body, the smell of your hair, the way you obeyed his commands, but he pauses midstroke when he’s reminded of your immediate reaction when he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could have possibly made (name) change her mind about me? We’d been doing fine the entire ni—…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir— AGH! I am so sorry, Tsukasa-san!” Minami shouts from the doorway, “Forgive me for intruding, the guards said you were sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back was turned to him, a hand raised to her lips as she awaited his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it dire?” He grumbles as he stands, readjusting his tunic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>dire, sir?” She fixes the ends of her dress as his footsteps near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The need to be essential. Are you here for a purpose, or do you just barge in without thinking in hopes of a sensual reaction?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t you, but she would have to suffice. You were similar in Charisma, and the energy she gave off reminded him of what you might have been like prior to the Stone World. She was openly flirtatious with the unknown man, and able to read people’s feelings and body language similarly to Gen, but she knew just about everything regarding important people, and any impact they had in the Science realm. With her capability, Tsukasa was able to see if the people he was reviving were going to turn on him in favor of the comfort that technology brought. Thus, of course, led to him using her for intel almost everyday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, however, the young girl thought these interactions meant he had grown feelings towards her, and Tsukasa wasn’t above taking advantage of that. He would have to pretend this girl was you, just until he could get you in his arms again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so candid, it kills me.” She huffs, whipping around to face him and placing a hand on her hip. “I heard the last girl couldn’t make you get out of your head— you really ought to get better at nice let-downs. Why engage at all if someone else is on your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re jealous?” He smirks, giving himself a tug as he watched her face flush further, “Why don’t you show me how to get out of my head, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt watched, and you most likely were. The hairs at the back of your neck rise as you lift your secret door from the rabbit hole you created. A quick dip into an underground science lab you built from the scraps of creating the Observatory and new Steam Engine that Senku was working on, and you’d be back at the village with everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, everyone else except Chrome, Magma, and Gen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time now, they were successful in their mission earlier this morning, and soon they should be returning. You’d convinced Magma over the weeks that this area was secure and if he wanted to join you, he could. But he always opted to sit right on top of the door after you entered to hide the opening from any enemies. With him gone, Kinro took the (name)-shift in the afternoon after his break from Village Bridge duty. You popped a gas mask and some goggles on prior to opening the doors thanks to the gaseous components down below, and stepped into the less organized, far more chaotic lab you intended on breaking down before leaving for the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku had made himself some Bakelite plastic, among several other ingredients you were going to utilize to break it down. Methanol Alcohol was a key ingredient in this concoction you were whipping up, using imperfect vials of glass and some extra leaf cellulose tubage to extract exactly what you needed from the plastic in order to create a low-grade polyurethane plastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping this boiling over the past week has given you anxiety regarding your ability to mold it correctly due to how quickly it cools, thus hardening. Plus, it made Old Man Kaseki wonder what you were up to since you’d asked him to make a rather long tube for casing a lightbulb. Up til now, Senku has been using rounder glass bulbs, so it was only in his human dna to question you. All you had to explain was how you were testing out a few ways to conserve manpower while keeping productivity at a maximum and he was glad to toss the oddly shaped things at you. Kinro lent a hand in creating a hand-cranked conveyor belt of sorts that you attached the glasses to and here you are, stirring the mixture one final time before placing it under the wheel of tubes to begin cranking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the table adjacent to you was a pot of aloe vera leaf innards being mixed by a mini, solar-charged mixing whisk. It stopped just as the cranking began to hurt your shoulder and the results made you blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you peeled all twenty-five encasings off their tubes you realized the remaining polyurethane could be used to thin out the gas for future use, so you place it back on the heat to keep it from hardening before testing out the strength of the latex-like films. You’d take the open ends and roll them inwards a little as you blew warm air onto the material, properly keeping it mendable until you had it rolled to a perfect O-shape rim, then you’d take the closed ends (where the tip of the light bulbs would have been), and tug on it whilst holding the rim. Not all of them stretched the way you preferred, some even broke at the tips and got tossed back into the pot to melt. About three of the medium length ones remained, on top of two smaller pieces, a whopping nine large ones, plus a singularly extra long one made by mistakenly placing one of the tubes too far off of the belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll them into small rings and use separate cloth bags to contain them by size before turning to your stock of random ingredients and pulling out a trio of rather large lemons. Just eyeballing it, you assumed there was less than a pound of the blended leaf guts in your pot, so for Quick Mafs™️ you figured you would need 8-10tbsp of the lemon juice to follow an old wives’ holistic tale regarding spermicide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. You’ve single handedly created condoms in the Stone World. Take a mfing bow, because all that hard work you did in O-Chem (and all the time you copied off Senku), has finally paid off. Brava, dear reader. Bravissimo. ((read: i did like five ADHD-induced hyperfixated hours on how the fuck non-latex condoms were made. pls, even if it’s wrong, gib clap 4 me). )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bravissimo!” You exclaim, now finished with your jar of spermicide. There was leftover lemon juice, and as a safety measure you knocked that shit back like a shot of Citrus flavored Amsterdam at a frat party where you intended on finding the easiest target to lay &amp; scam Uber Eats off of. A chuckle is heard from Kinro as you exit the rabbit hole with a bit of dirt falling onto your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just as interesting as Senku. What magic have you made this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea, though rather disturbing, popped into your head as you looked at the brute with wide eyes. “Kinro-san… Do you have sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears go red but he grins as he flicks his eyebrow up in question, “Do you think I look like the kind of savage to speak of those things publically?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reach into your bag and pause, “If I had to take a guesstimate, you’re a bit over 60kg, perhaps more considering your strength.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette huffs out an embarrassed scoff, “Like I’m supposed to know what that means.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re hard, would you say your penis looks the same length as a spearhead?” You imagine that the spearhead in question lies against his thigh, and thanks to your photographic memory, you know that Kinro’s spearhead is definitely over ~30cm(12in) long so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, uh— wait, what the hell does that have to do with—!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just humor me.” You sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Half? More? I’m not sure.” He grumbles, crossing his arms and looking off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catch.” You say, tossing the satchel of medium sizes condoms into his chest. “Try those on within the next few days and come back to me. One each time you’re having sex, and that means replacing it when you finish. They are supposed to be rolled on, so place the head into the circle and then use the tips of your fingers to roll it down your shaft. Let me know if it’s too tight or if it tears. If you feel it tear, stop before you finish because you’ll risk getting the girl pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Few days?! How many exactly?” He’s never acted like this, but if the pretty sorceror lady asked him to do something he’s definitely going to try it. “I can be back to the Sorceror’s labratory tonight. How does this thing even work? Usually we wash away the stuff in the river…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised there’s no little Kinro’s running around then,” You retort, chuckling as you begin walking back. “I’ll see you tonight, hurry up so we can get you to your test subject and </span>
  <b>
    <em>please </em>
  </b>
  <span>don’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t even if I wanted to. The mistress I meet is quite picky about who knows our business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hum a familiar (to you) tune as your walk back carries on, exactly at the time you needed to be. The sound of Lilian Weinberg’s voice comes to haunt you, because thinking of modern music made you nostalgic and now you wished there was a way for you to play the song that repeats in your head;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love the thought of us in the evening</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crave the feeling</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way you feel, somethin' 'bout it's healing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm praying we don't fuck this up…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinro trails close behind until you’re safe inside the village boundaries, notable by Suika’s head encasing her entire body and rolling along your feet into the base’s “recreational area” (literally just the one batch of grass that wasn’t taken up by gadgets or workers), singing a bit louder now since your babysitter left and you caught the attention of a few villagers that sat at the campfire. You’d forgotten that they didn’t recognize English, thanks to how often Gen and Senku would make you feel normal. But they were staring in awe, entertained by the mysterious tune you were singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't put the bands, put the bands on me. Oh, my love, oh, my love is free. Ain't no price on my loyalty!” This part was always the most difficult for you, but the benefits to years of breath play was being able to control the amount of air you’d take in one short inhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit, you got me right where you want me, baby, can I be more obvious?” Ariana, or Asagiriana Gen, now returned from his venture, sang from above you in the Laboratory. “What’s got you in the singing mood, (name)-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just feels good to be alive for once.” You responded, turning back to face the little audience that now huddled with their fresh bowls of ramen and enticed you to sing more with eager eyes and hands that beckoned you to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I'm lucky, you might stay the afternoon. If you gotta work, just promise me you'll come back soon. Maybe you should pack a suitcase too..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gen mimicked her scarily well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love the thought of you never leavin'. Days repeatin'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gettin' steps up on the treadmill while you sleepin'” You sing just as Senku returned with Ginro in tow, giant tubes on their backs. Probably something to do with a car, since he wouldn’t need to use the Steam Engine for much else. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never thought I'd believe in love again. Others that I've had had to impress me before, but I knew you were the real thing when I walked into your door.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those weren’t the lyrics, Gen thought. But then Senku’s ears reddened and he knew it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with your relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the song had it’s sentiment, and the gag is it wasn’t from a memory either of you even knew you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>until you did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You remembered quite clearly when he asked you to join him in his Science Club as a prank in high school and as you rushed into the building you realized the meetings were held in a room without doors for safety precautions. As you approached the supposed club room, the doorframe was filled with cellophane, but the room looked full of smoke and your immediate response was to tear into the room and find Senku. Little did you know, the fog was man-made, only packed inside the cellophane door he made, and absolutely reeked of vinegar. Senku’s plan to get rid of you failed in part because once you got through the second layer of cellophane and found the room to be clear of all smoke, you immediately pulled him into your arms and told him how grateful you were it wasn’t a fire or chemical reaction gone wrong. His heart thumped so harshly against your ear that you completely got over the anger of having to stink on the ride home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't think that I would have to spell it out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You look away to avoid making Gen see connections that he wasn’t supposed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he saw way before you stopped him, and his descent to ground level was followed by the prechorus, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dont put the bands on, put the bands on me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my love, oh my love is free!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Both aware of eachother, you give him a questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't no price on my loyal-ty!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asagiriana smirks, knocking his head to the right in a slight motion set for you to see behind him straight to Senku. He knew. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No shit, got me right where you want me, baby, can I be more obvious?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes find yours again and you keep singing as Ginro moves to gather the materials around the work space in preparation of whatever Senku had planned for this afternoon's workload. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard to think when I’m under you— Tell you all of my dirty truths.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No shit, got him right where you want him, baby.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The lyric change makes the both of you wince, feeling exposed before remembering nobody knew what he was saying. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you be more obvious?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun dragged down far too slow for you today, and you’d been right about the car. With how kind and considerate he is deep down, Senku crafted a gorilla mobile to carry some Scientific Tools alongside the elderly and young who couldn’t trek two days to the Tsukasa Empire. According to Gen, there was an issue getting back thanks to Magma’s brash manners and Chrome’s loud mouth. Unfortunately it ended in Chrome’s capture and Magma wasn’t happy about it either. The car wouldn’t be finished until the wheels were crafted, and Senku mentioned a craft in the works regarding protection for the vehicle’s body. You were in charge of a final inventory tonight and tomorrow morning, and Kaseki brought the final rack of bamboo needed just as you finished braiding your damp hair from the wash at the river you took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This’ll be it, little one.” The old man grumbles, “Got to hit the sack now, big day tomorrow— oohhh I can't wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot water broiled in the beaker over a flame for your tea, and you gave him a small wave followed by a disinterested “Oya-sumiiii” that made him stand on his toes to see what you were mixing into a small teabag. His cheeks go red at the recognition of damiana leaf, lemon balm, jasmine flowers, and bits of rose and ginger root. You look up when you notice his presence hadn’t left, and you mirror his face when you find him looking away quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, then! I’ll be off, goodnight, dear!” He rushes out as he rushes himself down the ladder. “Oh-ho! Senku-chan, just finished bringing up the bamboo, hope you get enough sleep tonight— hah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your body gets the chills as you begin to stew your herbal mix, a silent plea for it to work as intended screaming out in your mind as you pack away the ingredients hurriedly and mark up all the inventory. When you’re done, you wipe your face off with a cloth nearby and take a sip of your tea just as your favorite head of hair makes its appearance over the floorboards. While it’s still wet, Senku’s hair smooths down the sides of his head and the ends stick to his shoulders as he climbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.” He greets you with an exhausted sigh, coming over to sit beside you as your hand slides the inventory leather “paper” over to the space in front of the chair. You were standing, and still his face was at chest level. It really put a damper on your dreams of being tall one day. Even though he was under average in height, he was still taller than you seated than if you’d been sitting. He stole a glance at you before reading the inventory, a small smirk tugging at his lips as you brought the tea to your own. “Planning to jump me unexpectedly, are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nearly choked on your hot leaf water, “Wh-What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been hoarding the supposed broken glasses for weeks, you collected plenty of non-vital resources such as the herbs you used in your fucking tea, and you’re carrying something new in this pouch,” it really irritated you how often he was right, and as he reached for the pouch you smacked his hand away, “What, you gonna stab me before we get Chrome or are you waiting to bring me to Tsukasa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puzzled, you give him a face, “You’ve got to be the dumbest genius I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oxymoron.” He rolled his eyes, he was only joking with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like a moronic Ox... Senku Ishigami, do you truly think I could stab you in the back considering how much I love you?” The way his cheeks went pink didn’t go unnoticed, neither did the way your heart was racing as you so casually said you loved him, once again. “C-Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch. What?” He sucks his teeth, slumping back into his chair with a frown on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me you trust me. Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitation makes your fiery rage spark, but he huffs loudly before shutting his eyes with another sick of his teeth. You remove the plastic from the cloth package before removing your belt entirely and placing it on the table, and then you get another idea. You remove your dress, too, and lean into Senku’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna show me what you had in there or what?” The impatient scientist tapped his finger against his temple in irritation, but then you place a tender kiss on his lips and the tension in his eyebrows softens. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For trusting me.” You quirk, “Now keep 'em shut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets that shit-eating grin on his face, but he complies, reaching for your face as you managed to crawl atop him without your bare body bumping any of his exposed skin. Your lips felt like butter, and tasted a smidge bittersweet thanks to the tea you made. Senku hummed when you licked at his lip, opening his mouth for you and sighing in content when you rested your weight against his body; fingers caressing the back of your neck and your shoulders. Though you felt hot, his fingertips were cold against your skin, and you got chills when they ran down your back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so troublesome,” He mumbles as he nudged his nose against yours, though grabbing at your hips with one hand as the other kept your head at a kiss’s length from his own. “What if someone comes up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words he spoke contradicted the care-free manner the hand palming your ass dragged you along his thigh. You moan between kisses, “You don’t care, do you?” He exhaled sharply through his nose like a small chuckle, before nipping at your lip for abandoning him, so much more playful in his sexual endeavors than he used to be. “Thought so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roll of your hips led him to dragging the hand from the nape of your neck down the front of your body, tenderly squeezing your breast before tracing your outer labia with feather-light touches. Your lips moved to his jawline, where you kitten licked open mouth kisses to the shell of his ear and your own hands reached into the collar of his tunic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me feel you.” You whine softly, tugging at the two buttons. He leans forward, prompting you to sit back as he removed his arms from the sleeves of his tunic and tugged it down to pool at his hips before pulling you in by your low back with a hand at your chin guiding you back to his lips and his own hips giving a small thrust against your weight on his lap as you kissed him breathless. His head reeled with memories of a month prior, how it felt to be inside someone for the first time-- to have you in his arms, and connect with you in equal parts lust and love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his lungs could go longer without air, he could kiss you with no breaks and his brain racked through inaccurate formulas to make an invention that would allow him to do that as soon as humanly possible, but alas, the burn of oxygen being deprived from his body frustrated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth clashed with yours as he desperately tongued you, fingers back at your slit and coating themselves in your essence. You open your eyes slightly to watch him slip down to your nipples, rolling his tongue up against one enclosed by his eager mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senku-kun~,” You hiss at the quick circles the fingers and palm of his hand started once lubricant enough to slide around with ease, “So eager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” He kept his eyes shut as he moved to the other breast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your jaw drops slightly when his middle two fingers press into you and begin pumping forward in cadence with his rolling wrist, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Auugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those ruby red irises </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> snap up at you, and he encourages you to rock against him with the pull of his arm. Soon your body falls into autopilot, mindlessly fucking his fingers with your hands gripping his shoulder and thigh, his mouth back at your chin and chest flush against yours as he leaned forward in his seat. You can hardly keep your eyes open as you chase your orgasm, humping his arm desperately. If he wasn’t so stupefyingly aroused by your huffing breaths against his lips crackling into moans of his given name, he’d be poking fun at you for the desperate faces you were making alongside the insistent whines of pleasure from just his hand. Though, now that he thinks about it, he could do it regardless. You’re into that sort of thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you little slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His voice vibrates against your neck. You clamp down on his fingers and he chuckles, “Did I scare you with my voice? Throw you off your trajectory? Poor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> little girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moan as quietly as possible into the space above his shoulder, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Feels so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Senku turned his head to find your gaze as he asked you, the sounds of his fingers curling louder than the bubbling water. You bat your eyelashes up at him with a small pout of desperation. “Fuck, you gonna cum already? That face you’re making—..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another whine from you and he shifts back in his seat with a groan, picking up the pace of his pumping fingers and rocking palm, “(name) are you gonna cum for me? Get all nice and wet to fit my cock, won’t you? Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You yelp into his shoulder, digging your nails into the back of his chair as you neared your peak. He looked so hot with that crinkle between his brows as he jammed his fingers into your pulsing walls with all his strength, and the way his flushed lips curled while he spoke uncharacteristically naughty words for you made your skin set aflame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>C-Cumming!~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A small cry against his skin and he stopped moving his arm to focus on jamming his fingers forward as fast as possible, making you cry more and fall forward with your hips twitching away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, (name), just like that, fuck, that clamping cunt of yours is a fucking laugh. You want more? You want me to fuck you, yeah, you want me to make you squirm like this on my cock.” His words were spoken through his gritted teeth against your ear as you bounced yourself on his knuckles and spilled out over his fingers once removed. You hovered, though shaking, above him as he raised his hips to lower his tunic further, his length slapping against your inner thigh once it was tugged down. His breaths got heavier as he tried to compel his excitement, worried about the first time and how close he got once inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed and you caught your breath as you turned half around to reach for the pouch and brought it to his face as you pulled your invention from the pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” He chuckled, though broken from nerves, “Where’d you find that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squint your eyes at him in mock annoyance, “You of all people know it would’ve been practically dust by now if it were just ~found~. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Many</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them, actually. Broke down that plastic you made, created polyurethane, put it on some molds, then bam! Got condoms.” You said with an eager grin growing, “Had Kinro take some earlier to test out on the girl he sees or whatever, he said none of 'em ripped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tested it out too? Always knew you’d let yourself be smart one day.” He teases, kissing you twice before leading your hand to place it on him. “Could’ve applied to other situations though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. I also created a holistic-type spermicide, put a few drops on the inside,” You say between a kiss, “Got a jar of it on the table if you want more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just keep speaking my damn language, troublemaker.” He praises you while rubbing his cock up against your slit with the shift of his hips, and you’re feeling yourself get giddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might not be able to do rough stuff with these though, could break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods as you pump him, “It doesn’t hav’ta be like last time, I’m just getting excited about being inside you again..” A blush creeps up his neck when he realizes how lame that sounded, “Hah-I mean, I kinda missed you? This? I—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small giggle bubbles up your chest as his face reddens and you raise your head to hover over his as he tilted it over the back of the chair, kissing his lips in succession before he’s pressing your hips down with your entrance against his tip and you both gasp at the snug fit of his girth stretching you; lips parted but pressed against another, and arms holding the opposite’s shoulders as though you’d float apart from eachother. You can feel his shoulders tense up as he exhales small whimper-like groans, and your cheeks are hot as your eyes watch his cinch shut until you’re all the way down; making his hips squirm and hearing him give a relieved hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so warm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Another roll, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how does it feel that good?” Now you’re squeezing him on purpose, being still but pumping his shaft to keep him from leaving; his chest heaves with deep breaths as you begin rocking slowly against the back of his chair. Tongues rolling around each other, slowly churning and bartering the lead while he lifted your hips the slightest bit; dragging against your adjusting walls and making you sigh into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku Ishigami 3702 years ago could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>imagined he’d have such neanderthal cravings, the idea that sex or love could have an intense rush such that of his passion and kid-like admiration for Science was laughable. Even interning at Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency with the rockets and manned space exploration ships right there in front of him, the kinds that Byakuya flew in, could only feed him little by little as he discovered more and spent time with the Astronauts. But this pounding in his chest, the way his nervous system wracked with a knee jerk reaction to flood his brain with testosterone,  noradrenaline, nitrogen oxide, and dopamine, plus the spit he can feel pooling as his glands overproduced in part to his slacked jaw felt so surreal and raw to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His senses were brighter, in that he found his eyes rolling shut and ears honing in on the patterns your voice followed with each tender scoop of your hips into his pelvis, his hands crossing your low back and gripping onto the flesh of your hips as he began to buck up into you at the same time you brought yourself forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must’ve hit that special spot this way, because your sexual organs clamped down on his shaft, and his chest pressed out a deep groan at the tightness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it when I squeeze you like that?” Your soft voice felt like velvet on his hypersensitive ear, and you clamp again on the next meeting of thrusts to hear him stifle his responsive groan. “Tch, c’mon Senku-chan I know you can let it go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he wasn’t gonna let his restraints go, you were gonna force ‘em off. His nails dug into your hips as you lifted your legs to press your knees into his chest, arms wrapped securely around his neck so that you could make him stay deep inside of you; just brushing against the sensitive, spongey portion of your insides that made your mind go numb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he needed permission, since he was already doing that quite literally, but the way you said it made him flinch. Knees parting, Senku sunk further back into his seat and used his newly grown upper arm strength to bounce your crouched body onto his lap, a surprisingly loud moan leaving him when he realized just how much tighter this position made you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Keep goin</span>
  <em>
    <span>nn-ngghhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>..~)” You mewl against his ear, his head turned down into your chest to avoid your gaze. He watched his plastic coated shaft as it scraped into your vagina, his abdomen flexing and releasing and groin tensing with every lift of his forearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows were furrowed, though you weren’t able to see it, teeth gritted in a wide, determined grin as he strained through groans on your collarbone. “(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aughhh~,</span>
  </em>
  <span> does it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gghhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, feel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘mmph</span>
  </em>
  <span>, better?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“(</span><em><span>Fuck</span></em><span>, </span><b><em>yes</em></b><span>, </span><em><span>auugh~! Sen-k-uuuuu~</span></em> <em><span>Fu-ucks</span></em><span> me, </span><em><span>so-o, g-gooooduuhh— auughhhh, aaaaaugh!~</span></em><span>)” You were doing your best to keep it quiet, but the sounds your lover was making had your walls quaking around him and made your throat burn with a desire to scream instead of these quieted cries you let slip between hummed moans and forceful exhales that hardly get the point across enough for you.</span></p><p><span>“(</span><em><span>S-St-op</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>hhhnnng</span></em><span>, fuck, </span><em><span>haauughh—</span></em> <em><span>tro-ubl-sommmnnnnn~ auuuugghh, </span></em><b><em>shit</em></b><em><span>.</span></em><span>)” He meant to scold you for making his name sound so naughty like he’d done the first time he had sex, but the sound of wet slapping and the feeling of his muscles tensing had him lifting his head out of your shoulder to press his crown into the seat, absolute bliss on his face as you rode him near his orgasm. “(You’re so wet, </span><em><span>nnhhhghh</span></em><span>, have you cum already?)”</span></p><p>
  <span>“(No, but soon, I — </span>
  <em>
    <span>uuuhhn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, want— </span>
  <em>
    <span>auugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to feel you cum!~)” You could feel your own essence splashing against your outer labia as his hands brought you down onto his cock, “(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmnnn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aaahhh~</span>
  </em>
  <span>!, your cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>good</em>
  </b>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku-kun~</span>
  </em>
  <span>!)”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The half-whisper between moans sends chills down his neck as he strains to look back up at you, “Does it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His facade breaking made the switch in you bubble up, allowing you enough focus to press your hips open further, resulting with his head tipping back again; eyes rolling back as his hips desperately chase down his plateau. You’re stealing each other’s breaths, and his begins to catch in his throat before he bites his lip. “Don’t hold back your sounds from me, Senku-kun. Tell me how good it feels to cum inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inside?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks, remembering the condom he’s wearing. Now you’ve given him a forgotten permission, and he can feel himself losing control of his arms and legs as</span>
  <em>
    <span> his </span>
  </em>
  <span>brain goes on autopilot now; fucking himself into your thrusts and rolling his head to the side as his arms bring you down in shorter, hard bursts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uuhhnnn~! Holy, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fuck! </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Slo-dow—huuuhhhhhnn~ uuuhhhnn~! Senkuuuu~!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You fell into your orgasm before you knew it, body locking around his torso tightly as your hips tried to close on his. But his arms kept moving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you shouldn’t have been so encouraging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Hhh</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>fuuuucckkkk</span></em><span>. </span><em><span>Is’sooo goooodd,</span></em> <b>fuck</b><span>, </span><em><span>uugghhh</span></em><span> fuck. </span><em><span>Auuggh~! </span></em><b><em>Agggggghh</em></b><span>, </span><em><span>fuck</span></em><span>, </span><b><em>I’m cumming..!</em></b> <em><span>Ohh fuck, </span></em><span>i’m— </span><em><span>cummingsohard</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>i— i—!”</span></em><span> He was lost for words as he cried through gritted teeth once again, nothing but the sounds of your combined orgasmic throes and the intense, ragged clenching of your inner walls filling his brain. “</span><em><span>Nnnnggghhhhh~ </span></em><b><em>G-God!~</em></b><em><span> A-Ahhh, </span></em><b><em>Fuck, yeah!~ </em></b><em><span>Hhhhhhngh, yeah, that’s— Ughhh. Nnnghhh... hah, fuck.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hips twitched twice and your own cries settled as he rolled his own around in the chair to come down, making a slight hiss at how sensitive it felt to be squeezed while your orgasm stabilized and only then did his eyes peel open. You watched as his pupils sort of pumped from the adrenaline, and saw at the very corners of his eyes was tears that formed during his peak finally dripping onto his cheek. His breathing was uneven, and he wasn’t even aware that you were looking so intensely at his face. No, he was focused on the random ringing in his ears, the way he could hear his heart pounding in his eardrum, the feeling in his cold toes returning and how his cock sputtered to a stop once you moved your legs down from his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your legs are gonna hurt tomorrow. You’re definitely gonna need to be in the automobile.” His voice has a rasp to it from the grit he put in his moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku sucks his teeth with a grin, “Good. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shrug with a smile back, “Who needs legs when you’re around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles momentarily before you try detaching from him, “Wh-Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To get my tea?” You giggle, “Why? You want me to stay and cuddle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs at the back of his neck as you let his penis slide out of you, condom intact. “Well, yeah later but…” You look at him over your shoulder as you drink your tea, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what. The leekhead sighs, “If you don’t mind me staying up here with you tonight, can we …. you know… do it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked too cute, crossing his arms around his slim chest as if he was annoyed for using his words. You slept in the Laboratory for safe measure since Chrome, Gen, and Magma were sent off to deliver the cell phone. It wasn’t common for many of the villagers to wander at night, and your guard was usually Senku anyways(being a night owl who can stay up making all types of inventions and all). So having him stay up in the Laboratory wasn’t going to look too suspicious…. unless it were rocking back and forth at the speed it just had for longer periods of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not afraid someone will hear us?” You ask, placing your tea down and walking back to him. “They’re nosy little savages, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood and stretched, sighing as he did, “Yeah, well, I’m sure we can find a way to be quieter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look over at your bed made of the leather blankets that weren’t in use by the missing members of the Kingdom, a fur blanket Magma had Kaseki make before his mission for the return to a comfy bed, and a pillow made from a leather bag stuffed with scrap fur/leather and sealed with your apprentice sewing skills. He followed you over, snatching your pouch and his tunic from the ground and you laid down first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a goofy grin on his face, the kind he’d make in Comp-Sci whenever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> get the answer to a code sequence correct before anybody else beside Senku could. It was the only class you had with Senku past highschool, and the two of you were like a power-duo in it. People were often left confused, considering you being a woman of very modern taste in fashion and not to mention a body that fulfilled many wishful dreams of the guys in your class, at how quick you were to learn. As though women in the Engineering field must fit a certain box in order to fuse their brain cells to learn the material. It was annoying, and pretty much sexist to have your own Professor ask you to check your work before raising your hand even though you’d been over your work a million times with Senku, or to move you away from him under the pretense that he was giving you answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for the Professor to make common mistakes, leaving the class frustrated for not figuring out the answers and have you point them out before finishing the programming on his shared screen for him; making Senku laugh heartily and the rest of the class chuckle along in relief due to high tension in the environment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You replaced his used condom with a new one, the half-soft shaft bouncing at your touch, and he crawls atop you as your lips pull him down into another kiss. “You’re exhilarating, Senku-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph,” His lips are busy trying to recapture yours, teeth gently nipping at your chin and jaw, “(That’s my line, (name)).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin makes your teeth clash but you chuckle at his eagerness once more, “What’s gotten into you, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku pulls out of your space to look you in the eyes, a serious gleam in his own, “Am I being too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” He grins, “I’ll take it from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips meet yours briefly before he moves to your neck, lapping at your skin there and pressing a kiss at your collarbone. He’s eager still, moving on quickly, and skipping over your breasts with peppered kisses until he’s where he was aiming toward. Between your legs, your thighs twitch at the heat of his mouth breathing onto your sensitive slit. Ruby eyes look up at you as he gives a tentative side smile, before he kisses your outer labia on the left, right, and above your clit in a teasing manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squirm, making a small whine in detest of his movements, and he huffs a scoff before giving open-mouth kisses from your clenching hole up to your clit, where he drags his tongue flat against the little bundle of nerves to the sides and up. A shocked whimper leaves your lips, the pressure he was adding to your clit was rough considering the slapping it just endured against his groin on the seat. Still, you exhale deeply when he’s in a pattern, drawing X’s and O’s across your slit with his tongue and giving your thighs a soft massage while he moaned at the way your body tasted against his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhhhhhhgghh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Senku—,” You sigh, rocking your hips as best you can against the weight of his arms, “M’Se-Sensitive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeked one eye open at that before closing it again in favor of lifting your thighs over his shoulders and sitting on his knees as he wrapped his arms around your hips to spread your lips and plunge his tongue inside you once, teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More~, please, Senku,” You cry, clenching down on nothing, too slow to catch his tongue. But then his head is shaking in side-to-side motions with his tongue flat against your exposed clit and your back arches more as you cry, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Auugh~!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faster he goes, panting moans against your cunt and your hand smacking the ground as you tried catching your balance before your brain could fry out. Your freehand comes to muffle your cries as his tongue flickers across your nub, and you close your mouth shut hard as your orgasm hits hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He moans under his breath before he tries catching the liquid of your orgasm that squirts out, and slurping up what he couldn’t get from your skin before it dripped onto his lap. He was quick on his feet(or in this case knees), swiping at his chin with the back of his forearm before holding your thighs against his shoulders and pushing your body over until you were folded nearly in half; giving you the perfect view of his framed shoulders down to his midriff where his abdomen was flexing from holding you steady with one hand, while rubbing his cock across your slit with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You whimper, legs jostling to shut, “Senku!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sorcerer laughs at your scolding tone, but pressed a kiss to the side of your knee, “You told me to let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>huuuhhhhmmmph~—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He “accidentally” jammed into you, but in reality he meant to slide in, miscalculating how less resistant you’d be after having cum three times now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh!” His grin widens as he lowers your thighs out and over your shoulders, successfully  over you. “Gah, you look ridiculous right now, hah~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smack him on his bicep as you laugh and he chuckles, grabbing one of your bent legs and holding it against his chest as he began rocking into your body, that curve of his length pinpointing your gspot now and grinding right into it as your folded body slid along his stomach; the ripples of his flexed abs bumping into your sensitive clit making your walls clamp down roughly all too soon as you choke up on your moans with your hands flying to his hips for stabilization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh!~ That’s—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His free hand hits the ground by your shoulder as he falls forward, shocked at the intensity of your walls clenching so harshly around him, moans leaving him breathless now while your feet against his chest take over; pushing against him as you fucked yourself onto his cock and ignored his blubbering “W-Wait— Hold on!”’s and breathless “Please”’s to ram yourself over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hhnnng</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, (name), please s-stop or i’m— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aughhh~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, godddd, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>huuhh—hhhhgg—ughhhgh~!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His moans went in time with the bounce of your thighs against his. “Fuck, I’m cumming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m cumming~</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh— </span>
  <em>
    <span>godddddduuuhhh—nnhhhggggh!!~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Senku’s chest fell into yours when you opened your legs to press the balls of your feet into the ground, and you pulled his face into your neck by the nape of his own, using his shifted weight to hold your upper body down as you kept your hips up and thrusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnnggh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugggghhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck~.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He cried, one hand twitching as it held your hip while it kept lifting into his, the other holding the roots of your hair for dear life. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hhhnnngh, please, ohhh~ please it’s —! Nnnghh, Auugghhh~. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Ohhhh~</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>am I gonna cum again</span>
  <em>
    <span>? haaaaah~</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You came when he did the first time, you could tell by the way your cunt was making sloshing sounds, but the way he was stifling moans in the space of your neck and shoulder with open mouth cries that pressed his teeth into your skin and the bites he gave unintentionally made the dom in you go insane. He tried backing out, but you wrapped a leg around his low back, fucking him harder and making his arms useless against your resilience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Too much, oh god— oh god, oh </span><em><span>godddd</span></em><span>~</span><em><span> I’m gonna cum</span></em><span>, </span><b><em>hhhhhhnnnn~,</em></b><span>” His breath hitched as his moans became raw whines and you moaned at your lover’s obvious confusion, </span><em><span>“Auu-</span></em><b><em>uuuhhggh~</em></b><span>, fuck, </span><em><span>fuck</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>fuck~</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>HHHHH—</span></em> <b><em>FUCK! </em></b><em><span>Cuhhh</span></em><b><em>-ggghhhnnnn</em></b><em><span>—</span></em><b><em>haugghh~</em></b><em><span>, ha-haaauh—haaaaaugh</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>nnnnggg</span></em><b><em>ggghh</em></b><em><span>~</span></em><span> mmm, </span><em><span>fuuuu-huh-hu</span></em><b><em>cccck</em></b><span>~ mmmph~...”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even finish his sentence, the poor boy. Senku came so hard the second time, his knees gave out  and you let him collapse completely on top of you; his hips squirming as he huffed harshly for air and hands trembling. The two of you rested in silence until he gained the strength to lift up and off of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku looked over your body once before he tossed his used condom into a bucket used for trash. His bearings were hardly coming back, but the rush of worries and future endeavors brought him down fairly quicker than he’d like to. The use of your studies for creating polyurethane so habitually. Patterns of behavior; the way you moved, the subtle changes in your face whenever you were speaking, how feather light your touch felt as you finger combed through his hair. As he lay himself down beside you, Senku experiences something for the very first time:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Overthinking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never in his life did he let his worries get out of control, in fact he scoffed at the idea of his brain being unable to sort out his issues individually. These racing thoughts scared him, because if you were changing him in a way that could negatively impact his goal of returning the Modern World Before, he was going to disappoint not only Byakuya, but Humankind and his own self. Now he ran through his options, because thanks to you he was worried about hurting your feelings if he decided a month after you took his virginity and spent time creating a Scientific tool that would ten billion percent help more than just him and you, he was still unsure if the two of you should be in a relationship. He retells himself what part of that night he could remember, and can’t seem to point out if the two of you were exclusive or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to say the least, the agreement you came to. Together in private, unassociated apart. The two of you never got to see each other since that night’s news ruined everyone’s trust in Gen. The discovery of Homura made things easier, of course, but now he was returned without your second favorite Villager or your honorary guard. Gen Asagiri was a slimeball, but there was no way he would touch you, right? Senku recalls his conversation with Gen prior to finding you here in the Laboratory, if his gut was right he was still attracted to you, but knew of whatever ordeal the two of you had going on… Maybe he would work his way around getting any other suitors out of the way for him-- wait, but that wouldn’t be fair to you nor probable considering how many men Tsukasa has revived since. Troublesome, (name). Always making Senku question himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Senku,” Your singsong voice made him flinch, and your giggle sends heat to his cheeks once he realizes how you’d turned around to face him as you lay on your side, “I said, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten billion percent,” He lies, “I just wanted to cool down for a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were locked up in that brilliant mind of yours,” Your fingertips graze across his forehead as you brush his locks up into their famed frame. “I wanted to ask you something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gulps, looking you in the eyes, and tried not to make note of the way the rays of moonlight created a magical glow against the tone of your skincolor, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our last conversation, we didn’t really make any rules.” You state, hand stopping to rest against his neck, “I know you wanted to wait around until we’re safe from Tsukasa. And I know I said I was willing to wait it out, because I’ve waited over 3700 years to even confess the way I felt for you-- gah, I just realized how I totally jipped Taiju of his claim to fame!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku knows he’s supposed to laugh here, because you do, but the tension in his nerves overwhelms him, so he gives a small upturn of his lips before he speaks impatiently, “But what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raise an eyebrow at him before laying flat on your back with a huff, “I think you’re gonna mess this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breath catches in his throat before he could speak, and he slaps a hand over his mouth to stop from coughing as he chokes on his spit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already conflicted, I can tell. You don’t know how to face the reality of recognizing how emotions are to be validated, and so you’re criticizing all your movements and each idea you have about me in the longterm, because Science can prove otherwise.” Your cheeks are high as you smile, despite your words being so <strike>uncalled for</strike> abrasive. “It’s so Senku of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, he huffs out a chuckle, “If you’re so good at reading people you coulda told me before I labelled Gen as the Kingdom’s supreme Mentalist.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I was good at reading normal people, I wouldn’t have gone through everything I did.” You didn’t mean to make the conversation take a turn, but Senku’s grin falls all the same. So you look over at him and give him a reassuring smirk, “I’m just good at reading Senku. Pretty fluent, if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, okay.” His words drip with sarcasm, “Then, pray tell, O’ Wise Shamanness, what will Senku do with the situation given at hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this were the World Before, he’d ghost me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch. No I wouldn’t.” Senku frowns comically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head snaps back over at him, “Dude. I tried confessing our last year of high school and you decided to leave to Tokyo for a school I just barely couldn’t get into, and that internship you spent all your spare time working for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his turn to look off to the side, the heels of his palms coming to press into his eyes, “Agghh, I did, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a single phone call was made by you, if I didn’t need a ride every so often after nights out with my rich friends at the bars, you’d have abandoned your poor nee-chan to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, digging his palms further, “Don’t call yourself my sister, that makes it weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” You play around, sitting up on your elbows, “You gonna get a stiffy cause of a taboo ship dynamic I had no idea you were into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocks the back of two knuckles into your forehead, “Keep dreaming Troublesome Little Girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re in them, Big Brained Idiot~..” You purr, crawling onto his chest. “Anyways, that’s neither here nor there. You’re stuck with me, meaning you’re stuck between choosing Logic over Science. Science will always have Logic, but Logic doesn’t always pertain to Science. And knowing you the way that I do... “ You pause as your eyes settle on his lips, “Logic isn’t enough for you. So.. You’re either gonna string me along like all my exes,” His brows furrow, hands coming to rest on your shoulders, “But unlike them, your determination will give me what I want in time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku cleared the lump in his throat, “Or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t want him to ask that. You hoped he would reassure you that if he chose to keep you around he definitely would stick to his promise to you. “Or you tell me not to wait up. To get over you, because you can’t reciprocate my feelings in this moment the way you want to. You’d say, ‘Listen up, you troublesome woman, in this Stone world nobody cares if you’re butt naked or if you’re going through it, so long as you stop being a such a hassle.’” The rumble of his chest against yours made you smile softly. You’re always so accurate with your impersonation of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’d say it differently ‘cause it’s you.” His fingers crawl up to your hairline, combing the strands behind your ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you wouldn't.” You’re almost empty sounding as you refuse to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t.” He echoes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know me so well.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if you pre-determined he’d say that, just like many of your exes, your eyes shut and your chin dips down, a silent cry stifled by a sniffle. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku’s throat is on fire, what the hell can he do? If he loves you, he loses his realistic views. If he sticks with them, he can’t make space to love you. At least not until he can find the source of that green beam. You’ve waited so long for him, and while he knows you’re smarter than that Big Oaf Taiju, you’re stubborn enough to grip onto any thread of hope from him. And how is that fair to you? What if you meet someone from Tsukasa’s group who can give you what you need? And beyond that, what if you get over waiting just around the time he’d promised to get back to you? The disappointment awaits him either way, and that’s a guarantee. He hates that he’s the source of the neglected tears sliding down your cheeks, he’s angry with himself for this stupid irrational reaction humans have to others in tears. He especially hates how badly he wants to kiss and hug them away from you, to drown in your sorrows right beside you and show you the most rational decision for you to make— but this is a mutual agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t force you to do anything, and neither can you him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…. Forgive me, (name).” His breathless tone makes you bite your lip to avoid breaking completely. “I caused plenty of heartache. You owe nothing to me, you’re not required to keep devotion to me. If we can just go over our goals, just the two of us, you can tell me if you’ll stick around and wait.” Senku knew how douchey he sounded, making it seem as if it were up to you. “Because I’m a man of my word. We said it last time, my loyalty to you is solidified indefinitely. The Moon can be Venus’ enemy for however long it wants to, but I’ll always be there awaiting the pre-destined kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure know how to make my heart swell, Senku Ishigami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you could say I’m semi-fluent in (fullname).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not.” You giggle half-heartedly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ten billion percent right, I’m not.” His infamous mad scientist grin stretches across his face, “I’m busy studying up on(name)-chan…. Last names are useless in the Stone World, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one with a whole Village of savages named after him.” You flick his nose in the midst of your sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically—..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Byakuya was your dad through-and-through.” You roll your eyes, “Y’all even have the same eye color and yet he says he adopted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I never bothered with finding out the truth behind it.” His hands fall to rest behind his neck, “No point in worrying about the past or else you’ll lose focus on the present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, Senku…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the probabilities of creating a gateway that allows two young geniuses who love eachother to save humanity while they grow as people in a relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth inverts as he runs the calculations, “With my luck, you’re looking at under .001 of a percent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about with my luck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Combined?” He grins, “A hopeful ten percent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not one to bet if Science has the upperhand.” You suck your teeth in a tutting demeanor. “I’ll bet miss Sulfurina is rejoicing in her jars right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku cackles, “That old crone knows my dedication to Science is a strong bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know. Science is your one true love and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least she’s not the only love.” His words were so soft and too quick to leave his lips, a heat rising to his face once more when he recognizes the light in your eyes returning beside your awed grin. “I.. Well, I mean… Of course, growing up together, and— and Taiju and Yuzuriha, it’s all — Chrome </span>
  <em>
    <span>gets it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know? I really care for my friends and family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just can’t say it, can you?” You roll off of his chest and back onto your side with a sigh. “I tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scientist blinks, the chill replacing your body on his making his skin prickle. “I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not ready, ‘cuz you’re scared you’ll change for the worst, or whatever, I know.” You pull the blanket to your ear as you curl up further. “Don’t worry about it, Senku-chan. I’ll be fine either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure why that hurt more than when you absolutely dragged him earlier, his eyes shutting in dissatisfaction with your response. You must have heard it before, if not in different ways or with other excuses, and fuck if it didn’t hurt to be compared to those neanderthals. You sigh again and he tries to stay still to not disturb your sleep. Then you shuffle around, and for a moment he feels you press your lips to his, chaste and forgiving, before returning to your previous position but close enough where his arms could wrap around you if he were to sleep on his side too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not until the sounds of your breaths got heavier and the small movements you made in your sleep ceased did he let his breath slip away. Under it, he mumbles. “Being in love with you, is equally exhilarating as it is exhausting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sure you can’t hear him, else you would’ve shot up to ask him to repeat what he said, and he rolls onto his side to envelope your waist with his arm. “Goodnight, you troublesome girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You must be dreaming, you think, because there’s a kiss at your shoulder that makes you scoot further into his embrace and the sound of his voice whispering, “Science can’t go without Logic, so don’t go assuming I’ll leave you hanging forever, (name)-chan. You don’t lazy up on a formula before patenting it, you have to make sure everything is accurate or you risk ruining everything and—..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft grumbling of his loss of words and partial embarrassment of not knowing how to handle this situation made him pause, since he’s made it so obnoxiously apparent to the Kingdom and the Village alike that he was uninterested in relationships. He’s been openly supportive of Kohaku’s schemes to get Chrome and her sister together alone and has always noted that Taiju and Yuzuriha were a pair, not ever mentioning one without the other in the tentative plans moving forward. But whenever opportunities were opened to him that required doting on, or marrying (ahem, as a prize) anyone for the sake of his plans succeeding, he was always quick to reject it or find loopholes around/out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lazy around when it comes to you. Because, you’re worth patenting.” He says to himself more than to your supposed unconscious self. “And if I can’t patent you now, someone else is going to. I’m ten billion percent sure of it, and then… you’ll get over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sigh in his words as he rolls onto his back, and you’re left with making the decision for him. Silent tears roll onto your shoulders as the rustling of branches against the Laboratory treehouse made you aware of how painstakingly naked you were for a genius man who was equally as indecisive.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>